


You are the one that I love since the first time that I see you

by ClaireKomTrikru



Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis Lexa, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 45,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireKomTrikru/pseuds/ClaireKomTrikru
Summary: Clarke e sua sorella adottiva Raven si sono trasferite da poche ore a Polis. Ad una festa si imbatte letteralmente in Lexa Woods, una ragazza maleducata e irritante.Lexa Woods si diverte con tante ragazze, il suo motto è " l'amore è debolezza " dopo che le hanno spezzato il cuore. Ad una festa si imbatte in Clarke Griffin, una ragazza diversa da tutte le altre che le farà decisamente cambiare idea sull'amore.





	1. Chapter 1

“ Raven, sul serio, ci siamo appena trasferite. Una festa non è quello di cui abbiamo bisogno in questo momento. Vorrei solo stare a casa e rilassarmi guardando qualche film Disney e mangiando pop corn. Perché non puoi farlo anche tu ? “ dissi io a mia sorella Raven.  
Ci eravamo appena trasferiti da Arcadia a Polis da qualche ora. Nostra madre ha ricevuto una promozione ed è stata assunta come chirurgo all’ ospedale di Polis, il migliore ospedale nella zona, e tutta la famiglia ha dovuto fare i bagagli e andare via. All’inizio ero un po’ delusa, avrei lasciato il mio migliore amico Wells e l’idea di una nuova scuola con nuove persone mi spaventava , ma non avevo voce in capitolo. Per mia sorella Raven invece è stata una benedizione. Era fidanzata con il capitano di calcio della scuola, Finn Collins, ma a seguire di un incidente piuttosto brutto ha perso la gamba sinistra da sotto al ginocchio in giù circa un anno fa e Finn l’ha lasciata perché non poteva gestirlo. Si sentiva in colpa perché era lui al volante, ma la verità è che era già da un po’ che aveva smesso di amarla dato che andava a letto con altre ragazze già prima dell'incidente. Perciò Raven ha fatto i salti di gioia quando ha saputo che andavamo via, certo siamo distanti solo 2 ore da Arcadia, ma non vedere la sua faccia la aiuta molto. E ora a distanza di sole 5 ore che siamo qui, Raven ha già chiesto alla nostra vicina di casa dove fosse possibile trovare una festa.  
“ Oh andiamo, Clarke! Abbiamo bisogno di farci conoscere e conoscere gente nuova. Non possiamo chiuderci in casa! Domani inizia la scuola e dopo di che non avremo più possibilità di divertirci! “ insiste Raven  
“ Certo, perché non andremo assolutamente ad altre feste durante il weekend “ dico sarcastica “ ti conosco troppo bene Raven. So che mi trascinarai a tutte le feste “ aggiungo esasperata  
“ Ok, forse andremo a molte feste, ma siamo giovani! Andiamo, Clarke “ si mette in ginocchio e fa il solito broncio a cui sa che non posso resistere “ fallo per me “ implora Raven con i suoi migliori occhi da cucciolo  
Chiudo gli occhi, sospiro e annuisco “ va bene “ mi interrompe urlando di felicità “ ma “ continuo io mettendole le mani sulle spalle “ appena sarà troppo torniamo a casa. Intesi ? “ dico in tono di voce che non ammette un no come risposta  
“ Va bene , va bene “ annuisce sorridendo.  
Già mi pento di aver detto di sì. 

~~~~~~~~ 

La festa è come mi aspettavo che fosse, piena di adolescenti che ballano, bevono e si baciano ovunque. Raven è sparita già da un po’ , aveva detto di aver visto un angelo e si è volatizzata senza aggiungere altro.  
Decido di provare a cercarla ma faccio solo qualche passo e mi imbatto in qualcuno.  
“ Cavolo! Presta attenzione a quando cammini! “ dice una ragazza arrabbiata.  
La prima cosa che noto è che ha una flanella rossa e nera tutta inzuppata, il che significa che si aggrappa al suo corpo in tutti i modi giusti. La seconda cosa che noto è che ha capelli lunghi, ondulati e marroni. La terza cosa che noto è la mascella definita, le labbra carnose, il naso perfetto e i suoi occhi. Sono di un colore verde talmente intenso che mi lascia per un attimo senza fiato.  
“ Sei sorda o cosa ? Ho detto di prestare attenzione a quando cammini! Mi hai appena inzuppata e per colpa tua dovrò cercare un altro drink ! “ aggiunge la brunetta irritata.  
Sbatto gli occhi e mi acciglio . Tanto bella quanto stronza. Penso fra me e me.  
“ Mi dispiace, non vorrei deluderti, ma penso che sia stata tu la prima ad arrivare addosso a me. Quindi non hai il diritto di essere talmente maleducata nei miei confronti “ dico irritata . Vedo una ragazza con un drink in mano e glielo sfilo “ scusami, posso prenderlo in prestito ? “ la ragazza annuisce confusa e a quel punto mi giro verso la brunetta “ ecco il tuo drink “ dico mentre glielo getto in faccia “ spero che sia di tuo gradimento “ aggiungo mentre le faccio un occhiolino voltandomi lasciandola a bocca aperta. 

~~~~ 

Dopo circa dieci minuti girovagando senza meta salgo al piano di sopra. Apro la prima porta e accendo la luce. Successivamente alla scena che vedo mi copro urgentemente gli occhi.  
“ Raven ! Che diavolo! Copritevi! “ urlo rossa in viso  
“ Beh, prima che entrassi tu e ci interrompessi stavamo per fare delle attività che non richiedevano i vestiti. “ afferma mia sorella fra il divertito e lo scocciato “ a proposito, Anya, lei è mia sorella Clarke, Clarke lei è la mia futura moglie Anya “ continua  
“ Anya, vorrei tanto dire che è un piacere conoscerti ma non mi sembra il caso “ affermo ancora con le mani sugli occhi  
“ vorrei poter dire lo stesso, Clarke, ma sono sicura che ci saranno altre occasioni per poterci conoscere. Ora se non ti dispiace avremmo da fare “ dice Anya  
“ OK, volevo solo dirti Raven che io vado a casa, se hai bisogno di qualsiasi cosa chiamami “ dico e mi dirigo verso la porta per andare.  
~~~~ 

Una volta a casa distesa nel mio nuovo letto mi addormento in un attimo e non posso fare a meno di sognare una certa brunetta con occhi verdi.


	2. Chapter 2

La mia vita non è stata semplice.  
All’età di 5 anni io e i miei genitori siamo rimasti coinvolti in un incidente d’auto. Ricordo ancora come se fosse ieri i loro volti senza vita. Ricordo ancora il suono delle ambulanze che si avvicinavano. Ricordo i medici che mi guardavano con compassione. Ricordo mio zio Gustus in lacrime non appena appresa la notizia. Ricordo come si spezzò davanti ai miei occhi. Quella fu la prima e ultima volta che pianse.   
Ricordo il modo in cui i medici parlavano di cose che non capivo, come il fatto che in realtà io fossi una ragazza. Avevo un pene, i ragazzi hanno un pene giusto? Ma con pazienza e con termini pratici per una bambina di 5 anni che aveva appena perso i genitori capii cosa ero. Una ragazza con un pene.   
Mi ci sono voluti anni di terapia per “ superare “ la morte dei miei genitori. Il mio analista ha sempre ripetuto come un mantra che l’amore fosse debolezza. All’inizio non ero d’accordo ma poi ho avuto la consapevolezza di quanto avesse ragione.   
A 10 anni conobbi Costia, diventammo subito amiche e come da cliché mi innamorai di lei.   
A 16 anni le dissi il mio segreto.   
È stato orribile. Ripeteva quanto io fossi un mostro, quanto le facevo schifo.   
Il suo sguardo è la prima cosa che non scorderò mai. Pieno di ribrezzo.   
Almeno ha avuto la decenza di non rivelare a nessuno cosa fossi.   
Iniziai a fare sesso casuale con qualsiasi ragazza incontrassi ma non mi facevo mai toccare ne vedere.   
Usavo le ragazze per sfogare l’odio che provavo per me stessa. Per essere nata in questo modo. Per essere l’unica sopravvissuta. Per essere così stupida da cedere all’ amore.   
Questa sono io. Una stronza senza sentimenti.   
L’amore è debolezza. È la verità e sarà sempre L’unica verità che conosco.  
I miei zii e mio cugino Lincoln hanno sempre cercato di farmi credere il contrario, ma più ci provavano più io mi chiudevo a riccio portando il nostro rapporto ad essere Freddo e distante.   
Questa sono io. E mi va bene così. 

~~~~~~~ 

Questa sera sono ad una delle tante feste di Luna, una delle tante ragazze che uso per i miei scopi. Mio cugino Lincoln e la sua ragazza Octavia sono sul divano a guardarsi con occhi a cuoricino e io sono a tanto così dal vomitare per il disgusto. Come si può essere così deboli?   
Distolgo lo sguardo per cercare qualche ragazza con cui divertirmi e poi la vedo.   
Lì , in mezzo alla folla di adolescenti arrapati, c’è sicuramente la ragazza più bella che avessi mai visto in vita mia.   
Capelli mossi e biondi, un corpo con curve nel punto giusto e i suoi occhi, azzurri come il cielo.   
Deve essere sicuramente mia.   
Prendo due bicchieri e mi avvicino velocemente a lei, si guarda in torno mentre cammina e non mi vede.   
Ne approfitto per finirle addosso. La tratto male come mia consuetudine fare. Di solito alle ragazze piace quando faccio la stronza, cadono ai miei piedi come fossero incantate, ma non lei. Lei mi risponde a tono e per di più mi getta un bicchiere di vodka in faccia. Rimango di stucco mentre se ne va e non posso fare a meno di far finire il mio sguardo sul suo sedere.   
Sorrido. Amo le sfide. Sarà decisamente mia. 

~~~~~~   
Sono in bagno ad asciugarmi con il fono e non posso fare a meno di chiedermi chi fosse questa ragazza.   
Un bussare alla porta mi distrae dai miei pensieri e apro trovandomi Luna che mi sorride maliziosa.   
“ Quindi esiste al mondo una ragazza che ti rifiuta, comandante “ dice facendomi un ghigno   
“ sta zitta, Luna “ dico irritata “ è una di quelle ragazze che si lascia desiderare, ma con me perde solo tempo “ aggiungo   
“ Come dici tu “ sorride ancora e io alzo gli occhi al cielo   
“ Che cosa vuoi Luna ? “ dico ancora irritata.  
Luna è una delle ragazze con cui vado a letto ma è anche una delle mie amiche più sincere. Non sa la verità su di me ma mi conosce meglio di quanto conosco me stessa e a volte mi intimorisce  
“ Oh, nulla… è solo che ti ho osservata tutto il tempo e ho visto come guardavi la biondina “ dice Luna ancora ghignando   
“ Sì, come una che voglio scopare “ le rispondo indifferente   
“ Mh mh “ annuisce e si guarda le unghie “ sicuramente la volevi scopare, ma so anche che non ti lasci trattare in quel modo, sei tu quella che tratta di merda le ragazze. Quindi immagina la mia sorpresa quando questa biondina ti annaffia dalla testa ai piedi e tu solo sorridi “ alza gli occhi sorridendo   
“ non so cosa intendi “ dico esasperata   
“ Lei ti piace, non solo per portartela a letto. Lei ti intriga. È diversa dalle altre e lo sai anche tu “ dice sicura di sé .  
“ Non dire stupidaggini. Non ho tempo da perdere per inseguire una ragazzina altezzosa che pensa di potermi rifiutare solo perché si crede superiore di me. La userò come tutte le altre e poi finirà lì. Non farti film mentali. E adesso mi sono stufata di questa stupida festa e me ne torno a casa. “ le passo oltre sbattendo la spalla con la sua quando sento dei versi dalla porta affianco. Mi acciglio e guardo Luna confusa   
“ Oh, è solo Anya che si è portata a letto una brunetta piuttosto sexy. Mi ha battuta sul tempo. Volevo portarmela a letto io ma a quanto pare la brunetta aveva occhi solo per Anya “ dice annoiata   
Sorrido “ tipico di Anya “ e vado via   
Anya ha avuto una vita difficile come me. La madre è morta in guerra e il padre ha perso un braccio durante una missione. È cresciuta troppo in fretta prendendosi cura del padre che ha avuto problemi con l’alcool. Ora la situazione è migliorata, il padre ha smesso di bere ma lei , come me, fa sesso casuale per liberare la mente da tutto ciò che ha vissuto.   
Lei a differenza mia però crede nel vero amore. Spera che un giorno possa trovare l’amore della sua vita per riparare tutto ciò che ha di rotto.   
Povera illusa.   
~~~~~~   
Tornata a casa faccio una doccia veloce e non posso fare a meno di far vagare i miei pensieri alla biondina. Sento il bisogno istantaneo di prendere cura di me stessa immaginando uno dei tanti modi in cui potrei farla mia.   
È stato l’orgasmo migliore della mia vita ma questo non lo ammetterò mai a me stessa.


	3. Chapter 3

“ Clarke “ sento qualcuno sussurrare mentre mi scuote la spalla 

“ Clarke “ sussurra più forte “ svegliati dobbiamo parlare è urgente “ continua 

Socchiudo gli occhi e la prima cosa che noto è che sono le 6.30 del mattino, mezz’ora prima che suoni la mia sveglia e la seconda cosa che noto è mia sorella con un sorriso enorme sul viso. 

Sa quanto amo dormire quindi deve essere qualcosa di importante , mi sposto di lato per farla entrare nel mio letto e apro le braccia in un invito silenzioso. Raven si accola a me come abbiamo sempre fatto da quando eravamo bambine. 

I miei genitori adottarono Raven quando scoprirono che non potevano più fare figli. Avevo 8 anni quando Raven è entrata a far parte della nostra famiglia. Suo padre l’aveva abbandonata quando era appena nata e sua madre morì per intossicazione da droghe e alcool quando lei aveva 6 anni. Così è stata nel sistema per un anno prima che i miei genitori iniziassero le pratiche di affido e successivamente quelle di adozione. Non è stato semplice in principio perché Raven era chiusa in se stessa ma poi con il passare del tempo abbiamo legato sempre di più portandoci a essere unite come lo siamo oggi. 

“ Cosa è successo di così importante da svegliarmi così presto questa mattina ? “ sussurro con voce roca mentre le accarezzo la schiena 

“ Penso che Anya sia la mia anima gemella “ sussurra con voce sognante 

“ Il sesso era così buono ? “ ridacchio 

“ Non abbiamo fatto sesso “ sussurra 

Mi acciglio “ Colpa mia ? “ ancora ricordo quella immagine di ieri sera con mia sorella mezza nuda con Anya altrettanto mezza nuda in imprese vietate ai minori e arrossisco nuovamente 

“ No… “ sussurra “ O per lo meno, ci hai interrotte ma abbiamo continuato. Solo che quando è arrivato il momento di togliere i pantaloni sono andata nel panico. Mi sono costretta a lasciarmi andare nella speranza che lei non si accorgesse, ma ovviamente è stata la prima cosa che ha notato perché si è fermata “ 

“ Devo commettere un omicidio ? “ inizio ad arrabbiarmi 

“ No! No.. “ ridacchia “ In realtà anche io ho interpretato male il suo silenzio, pensavo che … sai.. Non le andasse bene che io avessi una protesi alla gamba e quindi mi sono affrettata ad andare via “ afferma “ ma poi mi ha fermata e l’ho guardata negli occhi e per la prima volta qualcuno non mi ha guardata con pietà ma aveva questo sguardo di comprensione che mi ha per un attimo destabilizzata. “ 

“ Ok, stabilito che forse non devo ucciderla, cosa è successo dopo ? “ Le chiedo 

“ Dopo mi ha fatto distendere e ha iniziato a raccontare della sua vita e io ho iniziato a raccontare della mia e siamo finite per parlare tutta la notte. Non abbiamo fatto sesso ma è come se le nostre anime si siano incontrate ogni volta che le nostre mani si sfioravano “ dice sognante 

“ Non posso credere che sei diventata così dolce “ la prendo in giro e lei mi da un colpetto allo stomaco ridendo “ ma se pensi che lei sia quella giusta allora sono felice per te “ aggiungo seria 

“ Mi ha detto che sono la prima con cui è andata a letto senza effettivamente farci sesso. Mi ha fatto capire con lo sguardo che sono speciale per lei. Non credi sia troppo presto per pensare che lei sia quella giusta per il resto della mia vita ? Perché sto andando in panico “ dice agitata 

Le prendo il mento e le faccio alzare la testa per farmi guardare negli occhi 

“ Raven, quello che sentiamo qui “ tocco il suo cuore “ È sempre reale, bisogna ascoltare ciò che dice, anche se è troppo presto. I sentimenti non hanno un tempo preciso per presentarsi. “ le dico seria e lei annuisce riportando la testa sul mio petto 

“ Hai ragione, ho solo paura. È la prima volta che mi sento in questo modo. “ sussurra “ Ad ogni modo, solo il tempo mi dirà come andrà a finire. “ 

Restiamo in silenzio per un po’ fino a che Raven non porta un argomento delicato per me 

“ come mai sei andata via prima ieri sera ? “ mi chiede 

Sbuffo ancora irritata pensando a quella brunetta con occhi verdi 

“ Una ragazza mi è arrivata addosso e mi ha accusata di non prestare attenzione. Era così maleducata. “ dico arrabbiata e alzando un po’ la voce “ ma l’ho messa al suo posto buttandole addosso un bicchiere di vodka “ aggiungo sorridendo e mia sorella ride di gusto 

“ Sei la solita, Clarke “ continua ridendo 

“ Dovevi vederla, Rae “ ridacchio “ l’ho lasciata a bocca aperta. Sicuro è abituata ad avere tutti sotto i piedi. Ma ha sbagliato persona se pensa che le striscio dietro “ 

“ Mai mettersi contro di te, l’ho imparato quando hai rotto il naso di Finn dopo aver scoperto che mi tradiva. Ma il tocco di classe è stato quando era addormentato in ospedale e hai portato Niylah per tatuargli un pene su tutto l’addome “ ride di gusto “ Non scorderò mai la sua faccia, è stato esilarante “ 

Le nostre risate vengono interrotte dal suono della sveglia e da un bussare alla porta 

“ Ragazze, Buongiorno “ ci dice nostro padre “ vado a preparare la colazione, non fate tardi “ 

Noi annuiamo e ci alziamo per prepararci. Fortunatamente abbiamo due bagni separati o ci metteremmo ore. 

Una volta pronte e fatto colazione ci dirigiamo verso la nostra nuova scuola. Sono un po’ in ansia per l’inizio del nostro ultimo anno ma ho l’impressione che sarà pieno di novità.


	4. Chapter 4

Il rumore fastidioso della sveglia mi fa aprire di scatto gli occhi. Ho avuto un sogno molto acceso su una certa biondina in cui le chiudevo la bocca in modi non così gentili e ovviamente ora ho da prendermi cura di un problema sotto. Sospiro e alzo gli occhi al cielo. Mi dirigo in bagno, decido di fare una doccia fredda sperando che il problema vada via ma non riesco a smettere di pensare a lei. 

Faccio vagare la mia mano sul mio seno pensando che fossero le sue mani. Trascino la mano sinistra sul mio pene che cerca attenzioni e immagino che sia la sua mano. Mi basta immaginare i suoi occhi pieni di lussuria per venire talmente forte che mi cedono le gambe. 

Mi siedo sul marmo della doccia e sospiro. È la prima volta che faccio certi pensieri su una ragazza. 

Resto Ancora a un altro po’ a fissare il vuoto finché Lincoln non bussa alla porta 

“ Lexa, per favore puoi cercare di fare più in fretta ? Dovrei lavarmi anche io. Octavia mi aspetta! “ mi dice 

“ Oh , mi dispiace così tanto “ urlo fingendomi dispiaciuta “ Povera Octavia che deve aspettarti per cinque minuti, non hai idea di quanto mi dispiaccia! “ continuo sarcastica 

“ Lexa non iniziare ! “ mi intima mio cugino 

“ Non è colpa mia se sei un cagnolino che appena lei fischia tu scodinzoli “ dico irritata 

“ Sai cosa ? “ inizia ma viene interrotto da mia zia Indra 

“ Ok , basta così ragazzi. Lexa hai cinque minuti per uscire fuori da quella porta altrimenti… “ 

“ Cosa ? Butterai a terra la porta ? Mi butterai fuori da questa casa ? Non mi laverai più i vestiti? Non mi importa. Non sei mia madre! Non condividiamo nemmeno lo stesso sangue. Fatti gli affaracci tuoi e lasciami lavare in pace ! “ urlo interrompendola 

Sento un sospiro esausto dall’altro lato e quasi mi sento in colpa, quasi. 

“ Mamma Va bene. Vai di sotto a fare colazione. Ci penso io “ sento Lincoln dire con apprensione “ Lexa , non puoi continuare ad andare avanti così. Noi siamo la tua famiglia e nonostante tutto ti vogliamo bene. Abbiamo fatto un errore con quello stupido analista che ti ha inculcato quelle stronzate. Spero che tu ti renda conto di come ci spezzi il cuore ogni giorno. “ Mi dice deluso e non posso far altro che rimanere in silenzio. Non posso piangere. Non lo farò. Perché questa sono ciò che sono e non si può cambiare. 

Sento che va via e mi affretto a lavarmi per uscire in fretta da questa casa. Mi sento soffocare. 

Una volta pronta prendo le chiavi della macchina ed esco senza nemmeno salutare e fare colazione. 

Sento la voce di mio zio che mi chiama ma non mi importa. 

La mia vicina e amica Anya mi sta già aspettando appoggiata alla mia macchina con un fastidioso sorriso sulle labbra mentre guarda verso il cielo. Sbuffo irritata per palesare la mia presenza e abbassa gli occhi su di me con ancora quel sorriso. 

“ Giornata difficile, comandante? “ mi chiede alzando un sopracciglio 

“ Non sono affari tuoi. Salta sulla macchina prima che decida di lasciarti qui. “ le dico arrabbiata 

Sbuffa e scuote la testa prima di salire. 

Metto in moto la macchina e sfreccio immediatamente verso la nostra scuola. Anya si aggrappa velocemente al cruscotto per la paura . 

“ che diavolo hai? “ dice spaventata ma io accelero ancora di più senza risponderle “ Sei frustrata perché la biondina non te l’ha data ieri sera ? “ aggiunge e io freno di colpo 

“ Fuori! Ora ! “ le urlo 

“ Woo woo , calma comandante “ mi dice piano “ fai respiri profondi. Va tutto bene “ continua 

Faccio respiri profondi cercando di calmarmi

“ Che succede ? “ mi chiede dolcemente 

“ Ho avuto un’altra discussione con la mia famiglia “ affermo sospirando 

“ È una cosa che succede ogni giorno. Cosa c’è di diverso oggi ? “ mi domanda 

“ Sono solo…. Stanca .. “ Mi concedo di essere sincera 

“ Allora smetti di essere una stronza “ mi dice lei e io la guardo male “ che c’è? È vero ! Rispondi sempre male. Loro ti vogliono bene Lex. Sei tu che non gli dai una possibilità “ aggiunge 

Ha ragione , so che ha ragione. Ma voglio smettere di parlare di questo. Non voglio sentirmi così è quindi cambio argomento 

“ parlami di te, piuttosto. Ti sei divertita almeno tu ieri sera ? “ domando mentre rimetto in moto la macchina e questa volta vado più piano 

“ In realtà…. Penso di averla trovata Lex … “ mi dice con una voce piccola piccola 

“ trovata cosa? “ chiedo alzando un sopracciglio, già non mi piace Dove sta andando questo discorso. 

“ Penso di aver trovato la donna giusta per me. So che è lei. Non abbiamo fatto sesso e abbiamo parlato tutta la notte ed è stato come ritrovare me stessa. Abbiamo così tanto in comune Lex e quando la guardavo negli occhi mi sentivo così in pace e… “ la interrompono 

“ Ok, taglia le stronzate romantiche. Sto per vomitare “ dico disgustata e lei ridacchia dandomi uno schiaffo sulla spalla 

“ Come vuoi, Woods. Però sono seria. Lei mi piace sul serio. Oggi le chiederò un appuntamento. E tu farai la brava ragazza per una volta e non la spaventerai. Promettimelo. “ Mi dice seria 

Sbuffo irritata e mi arrendo “ va bene .. ma ti prego non essere come i Linctavia. Mi bastano e avanzano loro. “ 

“ I Linctavia eh? Per una che non ama vedere le coppiette felici e contente mi sembra veramente ipocrita unire i loro nomi “ mi dice ridacchiando 

“ Sono talmente uniti che non so mai quando finisce uno e quando inizia l’altra perciò meglio unire i loro nomi. Non puoi biasimarmi per questo. “ alzo le spalle 

Annuisce d’accordo. Nel frattempo che abbiamo parlato siamo finalmente entrate nel parcheggio della scuola. Sto per parcheggiare nel mio solito posto quando una macchina mi taglia la strada e parcheggia al posto mio. Riesco a scorgere una chioma di capelli biondi e so già che è lei.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, lo ammetto l’ho fatto di proposito. Ho visto una macchina che stava per parcheggiare e ho intravisto la brunetta irritante dentro intenta a parcheggiare e non ho perso neanche un secondo per tagliarle la strada e parcheggiare al posto suo. 

“ Sul serio? “ sento mentre scendo dall’auto e la vedo scendere in tutta la sua furia dall’auto. Oggi ha le scarpe puma nere, Jeans stretti e strappati in vari luoghi e una maglietta a maniche corte con su disegnato un teschio. Certo, è bellissima. Con i suoi capelli mossi lasciati sciolti sulla spalla sinistra, le sue labbra carnose e i suoi occhioni verdi e penetranti in cui mi ci perderei se non fosse che appartengono a lei. E ha dei tatuaggi sul braccio abbastanza sexy. Ma il suo carattere è intollerante. “ Lo hai fatto apposta ! “ mi accusa e ha ragione ma questo non lo dirò di certo a lei. Deve imparare a trattare le persone come si deve e non come se lei fosse chissà chi. 

Metto su la mia faccia da attrice più innocente che possa fare “ Ti posso assicurare che mai avrei parcheggiato qui sapendo che mi sarei imbattuta in te “ affermo. Bugia. Ma ripeto, lei non deve saperlo. 

“ Bugiarda! “ a questo punto sghignazza e non mi piace la piega che potrebbe prendere questa situazione “ Chiaramente mi hai vista mentre parcheggiavo, probabilmente mi hai perfino pedinata perché morivi dalla voglia di riparlare con me “ afferma sicura 

A questo punto scoppio a ridere “ Ma ti senti quando parli? Chi ti credi di essere ? Il mondo non gira tutto intorno a te. Scendi dal piedistallo “ scuoto la testa ancora ridendo 

A questo punto vedo qualcosa cambiare nei suoi occhi e vedo il suo sguardo fare su e giù sul mio corpo mentre si avvicina lentamente come se io fossi una sua preda e lei la cacciatrice. Ma si sbaglia. Io non indietreggio e aspetto che incroci i miei occhi. Verde incontra blu e c’è una sfida di fuoco in entrambi i nostri occhi. 

“ Forse il tuo problema è che non scopi abbastanza. “ sorride maliziosa e sento il suo respiro direttamente sulla mia pelle. Ma rimango concentrata “ Forse hai bisogno di qualcuno che ti metta al tuo posto “ sussurra ancora ad un passo da me e la mia irritazione aumenta. Sento il cuore battere forte e spero che lei non possa sentire. Sfiora con le dita la mia guancia e sbuffa sorridendo come se avesse appena vinto una guerra. 

“ E chi sarebbe questo qualcuno? Tu? “ dico sarcastica cercando di mantenere la compostezza nella mia voce. Questa ragazza nonostante tutto mi fa uno strano effetto. 

Toglie la mano dal mio volto e sorride ancora maliziosa, il mio sguardo cade inevitabilmente sulle sue labbra. Sollevo velocemente lo sguardo sperando che non se ne sia accorta ma ovviamente lo ha fatto. 

“ Sai, piccola… tante ragazze vorrebbero essere al posto tuo in questo momento. Basta solo che ti arrendi e posso renderti molto felice per qualche ora “ dice maliziosa. 

“ Beh, PICCOLA “ Marco volutamente questa parola “ cedo volentieri il mio posto a tutte le ragazze in fila per te. “ faccio l’occhiolino e sorrido al suo sguardo sorpreso 

A quel punto qualcuno si schiarisce la gola e per un attimo avevo scordato che non fossimo sole. Mi sento trascinare da mia sorella abbastanza lontano e vedo lei essere trattenuta da Anya. Aspetta .. Anya ? 

“ woo ragazze. State calme. La tensione sessuale sta tagliando perfino gli alberi “ commenta mia sorella 

“ Non sai quello che dici Raven. Non c’è proprio un bel niente fra di noi. Questa è la ragazza irritante di cui ti ho parlato questa mattina “ dico irritata 

“ Hai parlato di me? “ domanda la bruna in questione sorridendo soddisfatta

“ Solo per dire quanto sono stata sfortunata ad averti incontrata “ rispondo incrociando le braccia al petto. 

“ Clarke è la biondina che ti ha rifiutata ? “ domanda Anya alla bruna trattenendosi dal ridere 

La bruna la guarda male e Anya fa ancora più a stento a controllarsi “ Come fai a conoscerla ? “ domanda stizzita

“ È la sorella di Raven “ dice scrollando le spalle e indicando mia sorella “ la ragazza di cui ti ho parlato “ dice sorridendo teneramente verso Raven che le ricambia immediatamente 

La bruna guarda prima mia sorella, poi me e sorride “ Beh, se non è destino questo, Clarke “ marca il mio nome di proposito e sgrano gli occhi ma non perdo un colpo 

“ Se non è destino è decisamente un incubo “ affermo di rimando 

A questo punto Anya scoppia a ridere e la brunetta la uccide con lo sguardo. Mia sorella la segue a ruota e io mi trattengo dal non ridere insieme a loro guardando il volto della bruna completamente preso alla sprovvista. 

“ Anya, è stato un piacere rivederti, in questo caso con i vestiti addosso “ le sorrido “ ma adesso dobbiamo andare altrimenti faremo ritardo “ concludo e Anya annuisce 

“ Certo, anche per me è un piacere, Clarke. “ sorride e poi si avvicina a mia sorella, le posa un tenero bacio sulla guancia e le dice qualcosa nell’orecchio alla quale mia sorella arrossisce profondamente e le sorride timida 

“ Anya! Muoviti o faremo tardi anche noi dato che ancora dobbiamo trovare un parcheggio “ dice irritata guardando direttamente nei miei occhi e rovinando il momento fra Anya e Raven. 

“ guastafeste “ le dice Anya alzando gli occhi al cielo e sorridendo ancora a mia sorella prima di rientrare in macchina. 

Mentre entriamo nella scuola mia sorella non può fare a meno di dire la sua 

“ Però, è piuttosto sexy, non credi ? “ mi stuzzica. Lei conosce i miei punti deboli 

“ Poi apre bocca e perde punti “ le rispondo “ Parla per te piuttosto, tu e Anya non siete nemmeno una coppia e già siete avvolte una nell’altra. “ le dico prendendola in giro “ Che ti ha detto nell’orecchio? “ le domando 

“ Ha detto che sono bellissima “ arrossisce di nuovo e io le metto un braccio intorno al collo 

“ Aaawww, la mia piccola Rae che arrossisce per un complimento “ la stuzzico 

“ Sta zitta “ mi risponde sorridendo

Nonostante L’incontro di questa mattina, vedere Raven così felice mi porta il buonumore.   
Lei è una delle persone più importanti della mia vita e la proteggerò ad ogni costo.


	6. Chapter 6

“ Dio è così irritante. “ borbotto mentre trovo un nuovo parcheggio “ come diavolo osa trattarmi in questo modo. “ stringo forte il volante “ chi si crede di essere. “ continuo arrabbiata mentre con la coda dell’occhio vedo Anya guardarmi mentre sorride 

“ Anya. No. “ dico seria 

“ No, cosa ? “ fa finta di nulla ma ha già capito 

“ Non farti film mentali. “ la fulmino con lo sguardo 

“ Io non sto dicendo nulla “ mi sorride consapevole “ penso solo che è molto bella. E tu hai un debole per le ragazze belle che hanno carattere “ continua 

“ Lei non ha carattere . Si comporta come tutte le principessine sul pisello che hanno sempre avuto tutto facile dalla vita. Mi provoca per avermi ai suoi piedi. Ma ha sbagliato persona. Un giorno mi implorerà di portarla a letto perché vedrà cosa si sta perdendo in questo momento “ dico sicura 

“ O semplicemente non le piaci “ risponde Anya

No. “ Ti sbagli. “ affermo sicura di me 

“ Perché ti interessa così tanto piacerle? “ mi domanda come se conoscesse già la risposta ma la vuole sentire da me 

“ Perché sì .Dio! È così irritante! “ mi lamento 

“ posso dire quello che penso ? “ mi chiede e sto per dire no quando mi interrompe “ Penso che ti piaccia. Penso che sia l’unica ragazza ad aver smosso finalmente qualcosa nel tuo cuore di pietra. E penso anche che se non la smetti di fare la stronza non avrai una sola possibilità con lei. Non è come le altre, Lexa , e lo sai anche tu. “ Mi dice e io scoppio a ridere 

“ Sei fuori strada Anya. Tu e Luna pensate di conoscermi ma non sapete nulla di me. Io non ho e non avrò sentimenti per nessuno. L’ amore è … “ 

“ debolezza e Bla BLA BLA “ mi interrompe “ Sì, hai un po’ stufato con questa merda. “ fa un sospiro “ senti.  
So che Costia ti ha spezzato il cuore ma devi andare avanti Lexa. Non puoi vivere così. Ti stai danneggiando “ 

Inizio ad irritarmi “ ripeto. Tu e Luna non sapete un cazzo di Me! “ alzo la voce “ E proprio tu mi parli di danneggiare me stessa quando sei la prima a fare sesso con chiunque ! Sei una ipocrita ! Pensi che questa Raven possa aiutare a migliorarti? Non vedi che sei già debole per lei ? Hai già iniziato a sorridere come una idiota e non è neanche un giorno. Immagina fra un mese o due avrà già pieno potere sui tuoi due neuroni e non sarai mai più la stessa ! “ affermo 

Mi guarda male “ Pensi che io e Luna non sappiamo nulla di te ma sei tu quella che non si riconosce e accetta nemmeno da sola. Fatti fare il lavaggio del cervello da uno bravo la prossima volta. Ciao comandante ! “ dice delusa e sbatte la portiera della macchina quando esce 

“ Non venire da me quando ti spezzerà il cuore ! “ le urlo di rimando e lei mi fa il dito medio. 

Sbatto la testa sul volante. Che diavolo c’è di sbagliato in me ?? 

~~~~~~~ 

 

La scuola come al solito è di una noia mortale. Stesse materie, stessi professori, stessi studenti. Sbuffo irritata ad ogni cambio di classe. Anya a lezione non si siede accanto a me e non mi rivolge nemmeno uno sguardo. Mi sa che questa volta ho esagerato. Se pensa però che chiederò scusa può scordarselo.   
La cosa positiva è che non incontro Clarke per nulla fino a orario di pranzo. La vedo seduta al tavolo con Octavia e Lincoln. Tipico. Insieme a lei c’è la sorella che fa cenno ad Anya di unirsi a loro e prende posto accanto alla latina sorridendo. Sento un nodo allo stomaco, non so se essere delusa che Anya mi abbia dato buca a pranzo o se essere invidiosa perché è felice e io non lo sono. Al tavolo si uniscono Bellamy Blake, il fratello di Octavia, e John Murphy, il ragazzo di Bellamy, Monty e Jasper con le loro rispettive ragazze Harper e Maya. Sembrano tutti felici.   
Clarke sorride talmente tanto che illumina tutta la sala. Le persone intorno sono attratte come falene davanti ai suoi occhi e non le biasimo per questo. Anche io sono completamente attirata da lei.   
Se solo non fosse così… testarda. 

Poi succede l’inaspettato. Sposta lo sguardo e trova il mio. Verde incontra blu. Sento il cuore battere velocemente, mi gira la testa per l’intensità del suo sguardo ma non vacillo. È una sfida silenziosa fra noi due su chi distoglie per prima lo sguardo. 

Qualcuno si siede affianco a me ma ancora continuo a guardarla negli occhi 

“ Te la sei già fatta ? “ mi dice la persona seduta affianco a me e dalla voce capisco subito che si tratta di Quint , il mio compagno di squadra 

“ Non ancora “ mormoro 

“ Beh, sono sicuro che non le dispiacerà una ripassata da me. E sono sicuro che neanche a te dispiacerà vero ? “ sghignazza e io vedo rosso 

Mi volto verso di lui con uno sguardo omicida “ che cosa hai detto ? “ gli dico irritata 

“ Niente solo che le troiette come lei hanno solo bisogno di qualcuno che le scopi a dovere, ma posso lasciare l’onore di farlo prima a te “ mi dice dandomi una pacca sulla spalla 

Istintivamente gli prendo la mano e gliela torco facendogli emettere un gemito di dolore e successivamente gli tiro un pugno sul naso facendolo cadere a terra con un tonfo forte da far girare tutti nella sala. A quel punto mi butto su di lui iniziando a picchiarlo forte 

“ Non osare parlare di lei così! “ urlo alternando ogni parola un pugno “ hai capito? Bastardo! “ 

Sento forti braccia intorno al mio stomaco che mi tirano su e cercano di trattenermi ma io continuo a vedere rosso “ Io ti ammazzo, Quint! Hai capito? Ti ammazzo !! “ riesco a sfuggire dalle braccia della persona che mi trattiene e continuo a picchiare Quint. Dopo non so quanto tempo che lottano per allontanarmi sento una mano delicata e allo stesso tempo forte che stringe il mio polso. Mi fermo di colpo e non so neanche io il perché. Alzo gli occhi per vedere chi mi trattiene e trovo lei, Clarke, che mi fissa preoccupata e spaventata. Il mio respiro affannoso comincia a calmarsi Mentre mi perdo nel blu dei suoi occhi. Il momento viene interrotto da uno dei professori 

“ Woods! In presidenza ! Ora! “ grida Marcus Kane. Io non faccio altro che eseguire gli ordini “ chiamate un ambulanza per il signor Pine “ continua 

Non so che diavolo è appena successo. Non so perché ho reagito così. L’ unica cosa che so è che è tutta colpa mia perché non so come in qualche modo Clarke mi rende debole. E questo deve finire, subito.


	7. Chapter 7

La scuola di Polis è molto più grande di Arcadia. Ripensare ad Arcadia mi fa pensare a Wells e Niylah che ancora non ho chiamato. Loro sono stati i miei migliori amici fin dall’infanzia. Mi hanno sempre protetta dai bulli che mi prendevano in giro perché ero sovrappeso, con apparecchio e portavo occhiali da vista talmente spessi che sembravo un alieno. Sono stati loro a farmi capire che nessuna caratteristica fisica potesse definire chi fossi davvero nell’ animo e che nessun bullo era in realtà autorizzato a trattarmi così male. Con il passare degli anni ho avuto modo di fare una dieta sana, sport , la mia vista è magicamente migliorata tanto da farmi portare dei semplici occhiali da vista solo mentre guardo la tv o sono al computer, ovviamente ho tolto anche l’apparecchio. I bulli che mi hanno torturata per tanti anni mi hanno chiesto di uscire ma non gli ho dato mai una possibilità. È per questo che a 17 anni ancora non ho dato il mio primo bacio e non ho avuto una relazione. Vorrei trovare qualcuno di speciale che va oltre al mio aspetto fisico perché non sono solo questo. Raven mi dice sempre che mi devo buttare per avere esperienza e io le dico sempre che non mi piace accontentarmi. Voglio un amore puro, sincero e che mi mantenga in vita come quello dei nostri genitori. Loro si sono incontrati quando erano al liceo. Mia madre era la ragazza più popolare della scuola mentre mio padre era un semplice nerd pieno di brufoli ma mia madre è andata oltre questo, lei ha guardato nei suoi occhi identici ai miei e ha visto un uomo dolce, forte e sensibile. Ha visto un futuro con lui ed è andata contro i parametri previsti dal liceo in cui popolare debba stare con popolare. Lei ha sfidato tutti per amore e oggi sono sposati da 25 anni con due figlie che amano con tutto loro stessi. 

Ritornando a Wells e Niylah mi riprometto di fare una videochiamata a ciascuno di loro questa sera. 

La scuola inizia a piacermi un po’ di più, le classi sono più grandi, i professori più acculturati e mi sento molto stimolata per migliorare la mia carriera scolastica. Da grande vorrei fare l’insegnante d’arte. L’arte è la mia passione più grande e mi piacerebbe tramandarla ad altre persone, mi piacerebbe ispirarle ed essere ispirata dalle loro giovani menti. I miei genitori avrebbero voluto che seguissi le loro orme come medico o come ingegnere meccanico ma quando hanno visto i miei disegni si sono effettivamente commossi e da allora mi appoggiano in tutto ciò che riguarda L’arte e la mia passione. Vengono addirittura ad ogni mostra con me. Sono fortunata. Raven , invece , aspira a lavorare per la NASA . Lei è piuttosto intelligente, più della norma. Sono così fiera di lei. Dopo quello che ha dovuto affrontare nella sua vita direi che sta avendo le sue rivincite. 

Conosco Octavia , scopro che è lei la vicina di cui Raven mi parlava ieri. Insieme a lei conosco Lincoln, il suo ragazzo. Sono davvero carini insieme. Non mi sorprenderebbe per niente se fossero una di quelle classiche coppie che stanno insieme sin dal liceo. Dopo di che conosciamo Bellamy, il fratello gemello di Octavia, e il suo ragazzo John Murphy. 

Ci uniamo tutti a pranzo al quale si unisce a noi anche Anya e conosco anche Monty, Jasper, Maya e Harper. Sono tutti davvero simpatici e mi ritrovo a ridere di cuore con loro. La mia mente però vaga ad una certa bruna e mi chiedo se anche lei si unirà a noi. Trovo fastidioso il modo in cui si comporta da stronza ma mi piace stuzzicarla e metterla al suo posto. Abbasso lo sguardo pensando ai suoi profondi occhi verdi, un contrasto rispetto al suo caratteraccio. Alzo gli occhi per cercarla fra la folla e poi la vedo. Tutto sembra fermarsi quando blu incontra verde. Sento il cuore mancare un battito quando noto che lei stava già guardando me. Il suo sguardo è intenso e inizia una lunga serie di sguardi con una sfida nei nostri occhi su chi distoglie prima lo sguardo. Non noto neppure la presenza affianco a lei finché non inizia a rispondere a questa persona. Ad un tratto vedo il suo sguardo cambiare. I suoi occhi cambiano colore e distoglie lo sguardo da me per poter rivolgersi a un ragazzo grande e grosso affianco a lei. Ho una strana sensazione e non riesco a spiegarmela finché non la vedo gettarsi addosso a lui e prenderlo a pugni. Il panico si insinua dentro di me. Lincoln si alza in fretta insieme ad Anya per separarli. 

Mentre Lincoln riesce a trattenerla per qualche secondo lei urla “ Io ti ammazzo, Quint! Hai capito? Ti ammazzo !! “ io resto a bocca aperta per la paura. Non per quel ragazzo, Quint , mi sembra di aver capito che si chiami così ma per lei. Ho paura per lei e non so nemmeno io il perché. Forse perché sembra così fragile in questo momento nonostante sia lei quella a picchiare lui. 

Mi alzo anche io dalla sedia e Raven cerca di fermarmi ma Sono guidata dall’istinto e mi affretto a prenderle il polso in modo deciso ma morbido e non mi aspetto affatto che lei si fermi davvero. Alza lo sguardo ed è lì che lo vedo quanto questa ragazza in realtà sia rotta e fragile. È in questo momento che capisco cosa mi attira a lei. Lei ha un animo buono nelle profondità del suo essere che ha bisogno di essere curato. Ha bisogno di qualcuno che si prendi cura di lei. 

Rimaniamo a fissarci per momenti che sembrano una eternità. Il suo respiro rallenta e veniamo interrotti dal professor Kane che le intima di andare dal preside e di chiamare un ambulanza. Lei scosta la presa dalla mia e si dirige fuori dalla sala con la coda fra le gambe. 

“ Stai bene, Clarke ? “ mi dice affannata Raven che ha corso per quanto possibile con la sua protesi verso di me 

“ Sì Sto bene.. “ dico ancora sconvolta 

“ Sei riuscita a fermarla… “ dice Lincoln in un sussurro talmente basso che per poco non riesco a sentire ma lo faccio e lo guardo accigliata mentre lui mi da uno sguardo consapevole. 

L’ambulanza arriva qualche minuto dopo e porta con sé un Quint molto dissanguato. La campanella suona e il professore ci invita ad andare in classe. 

“ In realtà professore potrei andare a portare del ghiaccio alla ragazza ? Deve sicuramente essersi fatta male alle mani “ gli chiedo e lui sembra per un attimo in conflitto ma poi annuisce 

“ Ok, il ghiaccio si trova in infermeria ma fa in fretta intesi ? “ mi dice e io corro subito in direzione della infermeria. Avere una memoria fotografica aiuta molto in queste situazioni. 

Preso il ghiaccio corro in direzione dell’ ufficio del preside Pike e noto subito la brunetta seduta ad aspettare di fuori con le mani fra i capelli. Rallento e senza fiato le dico “ Ehi..” 

Alza lo sguardo e fa una smorfia arrabbiata “ Che cazzo vuoi. Vattene “ mi dice 

“ Dovresti mettere del ghiaccio su quelle mani. Deve far male da morire “ dico 

“ Non sono affari tuoi se devo o non devo mettere il ghiaccio. Non sei il mio medico. Non sei nessuno. Vattene. “ dice e io inizio a perdere la pazienza 

Inspiro ed espiro per calmare i nervi e le lancio in volto il ghiaccio “ Dopo che hai finito con le mani usa il ghiaccio sulla tua testa, può essere che la botta che sicuramente ti ha resa stronza guarisca. “ dico voltandomi per andare quando mi ferma 

“ Non dovevi. Ti ho trattata di merda. Non devi trattarmi così. Sei debole per i tuoi sentimenti “ mi dice in un sussurro 

Mi volto verso di lei e la scruto. Mette il ghiaccio sulle mani e sussulta leggermente fissando il pavimento. “ No, hai ragione non devo trattarti così, non lo meriti. “ e a questo punto il suo sguardo cambia impercettibilmente in rassegnato e deluso. “ Dici che sono debole per i miei sentimenti ma tu sei debole per nasconderti da loro. “ affermo sicura e lei sgrana lo sguardo alzandolo verso di me. 

“ Woods. Entra pure “ ci interrompe il preside infuriato

“ Buona fortuna “ mormoro “ te ne servirà “ lei mi fa un cenno e mi volto per andarmene. 

Mentre mi dirigo verso la mia prossima lezione mi chiedo cosa sia successo a questa ragazza di così grave da farla chiudere talmente tanto e impostare quei muri da stronza per avere chiunque fuori.   
Non riesco a spiegarmi inoltre perché sono così desiderosa di abbatterli tutti.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo sarà molto intenso , spero che vi piaccia

Mi dirigo verso la stanza del preside, oramai la conosco perfettamente la strada. Per anni ho passato più tempo in questo ufficio che a casa mia. Niente di grave , solo per ricevere detenzioni per rispondere male ai professori o per essere scoperta a imbrattare i muri della scuola. Per quello ho ricevuto delle sospensioni di qualche settimana ma questa volta penso che la situazione sia più grave. Non ho mai picchiato qualcuno a scuola. Mi siedo di fronte alla porta e mi metto le mani fra i capelli. Che diavolo mi è preso? Perché diavolo l’ho picchiato? Sono abituata ai suoi commenti femministi sulle ragazze ed è ipocrita da parte mia arrabbiarmi quando poi sono la prima a trattare le ragazze come se fossero oggetti, ma allora perché quando ha parlato di lei non ci ho visto più ?   
Sono così stupida, quella ragazza è pericolosa. Ha gettato l’amo e ho abboccato come un pesce lesso. 

Sento dei passi provenire dalla mia direzione e sento la sua voce dolce e rauca un po’ affannata salutarmi. 

Odio che continui a starmi intorno. Odio che mi faccia sentire diversa. Odio sentirmi debole. Faccio la cosa migliore che sono capace di fare e continuo a trattarla di merda ma non serve. Mi getta addosso il pacco di ghiaccio e continua a tenere testa alle mie parole.  
Odio come mi fa sentire rassegnata e delusa. Rassegnata perché so di non meritarmi l’aiuto da nessuno. So di non meritare la mia famiglia , so di non meritare le uniche due amiche che mi sopportano e so di non meritare che lei mi porti questo stupido ghiaccio. Mi chiedo allora perché lo abbia fatto. 

La cosa che mi destabilizza di più e quando pronuncia queste parole : “ Tu dici che io sono debole per i miei sentimenti ma tu sei debole per nasconderti da loro “ . Non posso fare a meno di sgranare gli occhi. Ha colpito un punto debole e lo sa. 

Ho paura di questa ragazza perché ha tutte le carte in regola per abbattere i miei muri e spezzarmi definitivamente. Quindi la decisione migliore è quella di prendere le distanze il più possibile da lei, da Anya, da Luna, dalle stupide feste, dai pub. Ho bisogno di cambiare aria e tornare ad essere la ragazza forte che so di essere. 

Il preside Pike ci interrompe e mi fa entrare nel suo ufficio. Mi accascio sulla sedia davanti alla sua scrivania e mi fissa infuriato. Non l’ho mai visto in questo modo. Ho rovinato tutto questa volta.

“ Cosa devo fare con te, signorina Woods ? “ mi dice arrabbiato e io scrollo le spalle. Sbatte il pugno sulla scrivania facendomi sobbalzare leggermente “ Hai idea di quello che hai appena fatto ??? Hai picchiato un ragazzo e lo hai mandato all’ospedale!!! I suoi genitori vogliono sporgere denuncia a te e alla scuola !! COME DIAVOLO HAI POTUTO ESSERE COSÌ IMPULSIVA ! “ urla a questo punto con le vene sul collo. Continuo a fissarlo senza dire niente e fa un sospiro per calmarsi e poggia la mano per toccarsi la sua testa senza capelli “ Si può sapere se c’è almeno una ragione per il quale hai fatto quello che hai fatto ? “ mi domanda esasperato 

Scrollo le spalle indifferente “ Avevo semplicemente voglia di picchiare qualcuno “ dico e so che sto sbagliando tutto. So che dovrei dire la verità ma non importa a questo punto. Accetto le conseguenze dei miei errori perché sono stata debole. 

“ Sai Alexandria “ dice e io sussulto sentendo il mio nome completo “ Ho provato ad essere clemente con te. Hai avuto una vita difficile perdendo i tuoi genitori “ dice e io lo uccido con il mio sguardo “ ma questo non ti da il diritto di comportarti in questo modo barbaro e incivile “ conclude aspettandosi una qualche reazione da me ma non otterrà nulla. 

Passa qualche minuto in silenzio finché non prende una decisione “ Sei ufficialmente sospesa per due settimane. Nel frattempo verrai ogni mattina presto alle 5 per pulire tutta la scuola insieme alla nostra bidella fino alla fine dell’anno scolastico. Un altro errore del genere e sei espulsa. Sono stato chiaro? “ mi dice e io annuisco “ Risponderai alla famiglia del signor Pine tramite i tuoi avvocati, la scuola si dissocia da questo. Ho chiamato i tuoi zii e stanno arrivando. Puoi tornare a casa dopo che parlo con loro. “ conclude e io non posso fare altro che accettare il mio destino. 

Aspetto fuori i miei zii. Lo sguardo che mi lanciano è pieno di rabbia e delusione. 

Dopo mezz’ora escono e io li seguo come un cucciolo sperduto . 

Torniamo a casa con le nostre rispettive auto e una volta varcata la soia della porta di casa so che devono parlarmi perché mi aspettano sul divano con le braccia conserte. 

Mi siedo di fronte a loro con gli occhi bassi e attendo che loro mi sgridino ma quello che Non mi aspetto è quello che dice mio zio Gustus. 

“ Non sei felice con noi, Lexa ? “ mi chiede con voce rauca e io non posso fare a meno di sentirmi una completa idiota 

“ Se non sei felice con noi sei libera di andare. Noi ti amiamo, anche se tu hai provato ad allontanarci da tutta la vita. Vogliamo solo la tua felicità e se noi non siamo in grado di dartela allora ti appoggeremo se vuoi andare via. Solo dillo, Lex. Parla con noi “ mi dice Indra con le lacrime agli occhi 

Deglutisco e avverto la mia bocca secca. Come ho fatto ad arrivare a questo punto? 

“ Lex. Guardaci per favore “ implora mio zio.

Alzo lo sguardo e vedere per la prima volta dalla morte dei miei genitori mio zio con occhi rossi dal pianto è la goccia che fa traboccare il vaso e scoppio in lacrime. 

I miei zii mi circondano immediatamente in un abbraccio forte e Dio.. Mi è mancato così tanto questo che mi fa piangere ancora più forte. 

Restiamo a piangere tutti e tre per qualche minuto fino a che non spezzo il silenzio “ Non è colpa vostra. Voi fate il possibile per me, lo avete sempre fatto nonostante io sia una stronza con voi. Se non sono felice è per colpa mia. È colpa mia se siamo a questo vicolo cieco. “ sussurro 

“ Lex… Dicci di cosa hai bisogno e noi lo faremo “ mi dice mio zio 

Di cosa ho bisogno ? 

Dei miei genitori . Ho bisogno di loro. 

“ Potreste accompagnarmi al cimitero? “ chiedo con una vocina piccola . 

Non sono andata al loro funerale, quel giorno finsi di essere malata per non andarci. Ovviamente i miei zii lo sapevano ma non hanno insistito. Mi hanno dato tempo per fare visita alla loro tomba ma non ci sono mai stata.   
Penso che sia arrivata l’ora che io vada a trovarli. 

I miei zii annuiscono. Il viaggio è silenzioso in auto. Sento che ho tolto un piccolo masso dal mio muro ma non mi preoccupo di questo. Ne avevo bisogno. 

Mi accompagnano davanti alle loro tombe e guardo i loro nomi scritti su di esse. 

Qui riposano in pace Rebecca Woods e Xavier Woods. Amatissimi genitori, fratelli e amici. 

I miei zii mi danno una pacca sulla spalla e mi danno lo spazio necessario di cui sanno che ho bisogno. 

“ Mamma… Papà…. “ sussurro con le lacrime agli occhi “ Mi dispiace così tanto…. Mi dispiace “ oramai le lacrime mi scendono copiose sulle mie guance e io mi ritrovo a tremare sfogando tutto ciò che ho tenuto dentro da quando ho cinque anni. 

Sento i miei zii che si inginocchiano a fianco a me e mi sussurrano parole confortanti all’orecchio. 

“ Non è tardi, piccola mia “ mi dice mio zio e so che da oggi ci sarà il nostro nuovo inizio.


	9. Chapter 9

Sono passate due settimane da quando è accaduta la rissa fra Quint e Lexa. Ho finalmente saputo il suo nome sentendo Anya parlarne. Da quello che ha saputo lei, Lexa è stata sospesa dalla scuola per due settimane dovendo in più aiutare la bidella a pulire la mattina. Darei tutto per poterla vedere nella divisa da bidella, sono sicura che sarebbe bella anche con quella uniforme. Ma è meglio mettere da parte questi pensieri. Per quanto riguarda Quint invece ha avuto un paio di costole incrinate e il naso rotto. 

Durante queste settimane non l’ ho vista nemmeno di sfuggita. Abbiamo fatto serate film, uscite al pub “ Grounders “ , feste ma di lei nemmeno l’ombra. 

Nel frattempo ho avuto modo di sentire più spesso Niylah e Wells, Niylah sta attualmente lavorando in un negozio di tatuaggi, ha due anni in più di noi. Ha sempre odiato la scuola infatti è stata bocciata due volte ed è così che ci siamo incontrate. L’anno scorso ha definitivamente abbandonato la sua carriera scolastica per seguire i suoi sogni, dopo un lungo tirocinio di 12 mesi finalmente è stata assunta a tempo indeterminato. Wells ha conosciuto una ragazza, lei si chiama Gaia e me la presenterà non appena le cose diventeranno serie, per ora sono andati ad un solo appuntamento. 

Attualmente io e mia sorella ci troviamo a cena con i nostri genitori. È raro che passiamo una cena o un pranzo assieme a causa delle incongruenze dei loro orari di lavoro e dei nostri orari scolastici ma appena troviamo tempo da passare insieme ci aggiorniamo su tutto. 

“ Allora, mamma, come ti trovi nel nuovo ospedale? “ domanda Raven mentre mi passa il sale per la carne 

“ È piuttosto grande, mi sono persa più volte ma i dottori e gli infermieri sono tutti gentili. “ dice nostra madre “ E voi ? Come va a scuola ? E i vostri nuovi amici? “ chiede di rimando 

“ La scuola Va benissimo, io e Raven siamo già le studentesse con il voto più alto della scuola. E i nostri amici sono fantastici, mamma. Dovresti incontrarli , soprattutto Anya “ ammicco verso mia sorella che mi uccide con lo sguardo 

“ Anya ? “ domanda nostro padre curioso 

Anya e Raven in queste settimane hanno avuto già quattro appuntamenti e hanno deciso solo ieri di rendere ufficiale la cosa. Ho avuto modo di passare del tempo con Anya ed è una brava ragazza, ci tiene a mia sorella e approvo totalmente. 

“ Nessuno! “ si affretta a dire Rae 

I nostri genitori si scambiano uno sguardo e sorridono consapevoli. 

“ E vorremmo conoscere meglio questo “ Nessuno “ “ dice nostra madre e vedo Raven passare da un rosso acceso a sbiancare sgranando gli occhi 

“ Ma mammaaa “ si lamenta Raven e io scoppio a ridere. “ Clarke. Questa me la paghi. “ afferma minacciosa e io alzo le spalle indifferente. 

Cambiamo molti argomenti fino a che non finiamo di cenare . Raven va da Octavia per passare una serata a quattro con Lincoln e Anya. Io resto a casa a lavare le stoviglie con mia madre. 

Chissà se domani a scuola rivedrò Lexa. Domani la sua sospensione finirà, non che io stia contando i giorni. 

“ Tesoro, cosa ti passa per la testa ? Stai lavando lo stesso piatto da dieci minuti “ mi sorride mia madre 

“ A niente, mamma “ dico passandoglielo in modo tale che possa asciugarlo. “ Hai presente Lexa? “ le domando 

“ Lexa? Fammici pensare… la ragazza di cui non hai smesso di parlare su quanto sia fastidiosa e irritante da settimane oramai ? “ mi chiede facendo la finta tonta e io sollevo gli occhi al cielo 

“ Sì, mamma quella Lexa. E non è vero che parlo sempre di lei. Solo… ogni tanto . “ concludo mentendo. In realtà ne ho parlato ogni giorno con chiunque mi capitasse a tiro. Potrebbe anche darsi che io abbia disegnato diversi ritratti del suo volto quando ero annoiata. Ma questo è irrilevante. “ Comunque domani tornerà a scuola, quindi stavo pensando che la pacchia è finita. Tornerà a tormentarmi “ sbuffo ma un sorriso sincero si fa spazio sulle mie labbra. La verità è che sento la mancanza dei nostri battibecchi. 

“ Oh , si vede quanto tu sia affranta per questo “ mi prende in giro mia madre 

Scuoto la testa e le do un colpo di fianco con il mio sedere ridendo. 

Appena finito di pulire raggiungiamo il divano e mi faccio coccolare da lei mentre guardiamo un telefilm. Però ho una cosa che mi tormenta e ho bisogno di parlarne con mia madre. 

“ Mamma, posso chiederti una cosa ? “ domando mettendo silenzioso alla TV 

“ Certo, tesoro.. dimmi “ mi risponde portando tutta l’attenzione su di me 

“ Puoi raccontarmi la storia di te e papà ? “ le chiedo 

Un sorriso le si diffonde sul volto al ricordo “ Ero la più popolare della scuola e questo tu lo sai. Tutti volevano uscire con me e nessuno mi sembrava quello adatto. Erano tutti bei ragazzi ma avevano poca sostanza qui “ mi indica il cuore e io annuisco “ Un giorno mi imbatto in uno di quei ragazzi che fanno parte dell’ ultimo gradino della scala sociale che cerca di difendere una matricola che veniva trattata male dai bulli. Dovevi vederlo, era così piccolo rispetto a questi omoni grandi e grossi, tremava dalla paura ma era coraggioso. “ ridacchia e io ridacchio con lei immaginando questa parte della vita di mio padre. “ È lì che lui ha voltato lo sguardo e ha incontrato i miei occhi. È stato amore a prima vista. Mi ci sono persa dentro, ho visto oltre al suo aspetto fisico e ho capito che era lui la mia persona. “ dice “ Così mi sono fatta avanti e ho allontanato quei ragazzacci da tuo padre e gli ho sorriso, lui mi ha sorriso impacciato e non ho potuto fare a meno di lanciarmi verso di lui per baciarlo. Da quel giorno in poi è stata una scalata verso le montagne russe. Ancora oggi quando lo guardo non posso fare a meno di innamorarmi di lui. “ conclude sorridendo “ Ma sai questa storia a memoria Clarke. Perché me lo chiedi ? “ mi domanda incuriosita 

“ È solo che… “ non trovo le parole e sbuffo “ L’altro giorno, quando Lexa ha picchiato questo ragazzo io… “ mi acciglio ripensando alla profondità dei suoi occhi “ mi sono completamente persa nel suo sguardo. Mi sento attirare da lei e ho paura di questi sentimenti perché è la prima volta che mi sento in questo modo. E sono confusa, mamma , perché mi da questi pensieri contrastanti. Per un momento penso che sia la ragazza più odiosa del pianeta mentre il momento dopo penso a quanto vorrei scavalcare i suoi muri e proteggerla da tutto ciò che le fa male. “ ammetto 

“ Tesoro.. Non lasciarti spaventare da questi sentimenti contrastanti e continua a essere te stessa. Io non posso aiutarti perché sei solo tu che sa cosa ti dice il cuore. A tempo debito avrai le risposte ai tuoi dubbi e in quel caso toccherà a te ascoltarle oppure no. Ti posso solo dire di seguire il cuore e non la testa perché il cuore È la parte più sincera di noi. “ Mi dice e io annuisco abbracciandola. 

“ Grazie mamma, ti voglio bene “ le dico 

“ Anche io piccola “ mi bacia il lato della testa in modo affettuoso. 

~~~~~~~ 

Il giorno dopo a scuola noto che la sua macchina è già parcheggiata. Mi sento subito agitata all’idea di vederla ma non mi lascio sopraffare da queste emozioni. È più presto del solito, sono ancora le 7 30 e ci siamo solo noi in questo edificio. Raven è rimasta a dormire e mi raggiungerà dopo con Anya. 

Mi dirigo verso lo stanzino della bidella sapendo che lei si trova sicuramente all’interno e non ci penso due volte ad entrare. 

Non mi aspetto quello che mi si para davanti. 

Lexa in tutta la sua gloria completamente nuda. 

I miei occhi traditori abbassano lo sguardo per tutto il suo corpo e atterrano proprio in mezzo alle gambe. È quello un… ? Mi acciglio e rialzo gli occhi per trovare i suoi completamente pietrificati e spalancati. Sembra che abbia smesso di respirare e faccio un passo avanti per raggiungerla e questo sembra ridestarla dallo shock e immediatamente si copre le parti intime

“ Clarke! “ urla in preda al panico

“ Lexa, è ok . Per favore respira “ le dico avvicinandomi ancora di più ma lei fa un passo indietro e inciampa su un secchio per terra e finisce sul pavimento con un tonfo sordo scoprendo nel mentre le sue parti intime.

“ Sparisci “ sussurra senza fiato cercando invano i suoi vestiti per coprirsi il più possibile 

“ Lexa, hai bisogno di respirare . È tutto ok . Non c’è niente di cui aver paura .. “ le dico piano per non spaventarla e mi inginocchio di fronte a lei e mi avvicino gattonando. Sembra in conflitto con sé stessa se lasciarmi avvicinare o no ma poi annuisce impercettibilmente e io mi affianco a lei ancora inginocchiata.   
Le prendo la mano destra con la mia e la Poggio sul mio petto

“ Senti il mio cuore ? “ le domando e lei annuisce. Porto la sua mano sinistra verso il suo petto “ il tuo cuore sta battendo troppo velocemente, stai avendo un attacco di panico. Senti il mio respiro, Lex ? “ le chiedo e annuisce emettendo i più leggeri dei sospiri “ Va bene, cerca di associare il tuo respiro e il tuo battito cardiaco al mio. Ok ? “ annuisce “ al mio tre … 1 … 2… 3… “   
Inspira ed espira All’inizio con difficoltà Ma poi il suo battito cardiaco torna alla normalità insieme al suo respiro. Emetto un sospiro di sollievo 

“ Come ti senti ? “ le chiedo guardandola negli occhi 

“ Meglio “ dice con voce rauca e io annuisco 

“ Puoi vestirti da sola o hai bisogno di una mano ? “ le chiedo 

“ Posso farcela da sola “ sussurra 

“ Ti aspetto qui fuori.. “ le rispondo. Mi alzo in piedi e chiudo la porta dietro di me. Mi appoggio al muro. Questo è stato totalmente inaspettato.


	10. Chapter 10

Sono già passate due settimane da quel giorno intenso in cui ho deciso di ricominciare.   
Ho preferito mantenere le distanze da tutto e tutti per poter rimanere con me stessa e i miei pensieri.   
Non ho ancora avuto modo di chiarire con Anya ma ho intenzione di farlo presto. Devo parlare con lei e con Luna di Costia e del perché le cose con lei mi hanno distrutta talmente tanto. Ciò implica dire loro del mio segreto.   
Sono arrivata a questa conclusione qualche giorno dopo la mia sospensione. Ho iniziato ad essere più presente per la mia famiglia e ho compreso quanto loro mi supportano e mi accettano per quella che sono. Ho capito che non sono sola, che ci sono poche persone che fanno parte della mia vita e che se hanno scelto di esserci nonostante tutto ciò significa che ci tengono veramente a me. Perciò ho preso questa difficile decisione per testare la verità dei miei pensieri.   
L’unico problema è trovare il coraggio di spiegare tutto. E soprattutto mettere da parte l’orgoglio e chiedere scusa per come ho trattato male Anya. 

In queste due settimane mi sono svegliata ogni mattina alle 4 per poter andare a scuola e aiutare la bidella nelle pulizie. Scopro che in realtà mi piace. Questo posto è migliore quando non c’è nessuno e a farti da contorno è solo il rimbombo dei tuoi passi. Successivamente ho preparato ogni giorno il pranzo e la cena per la mia famiglia. Facciamo ancora fatica a comunicare, ma non litighiamo più. Un passo alla volta.   
Ho preso anche un’ altra decisione importante. Niente più sesso casuale. Pensavo che mi stesse aiutando con il dolore e invece mi faceva sprofondare ogni giorno di più. 

La sera, prima di andare a dormire , scavalcavo le mura del cimitero e passavo le ore a parlare con i miei genitori. È stato … terapeutico. 

Un pensiero costante è stato rivolto ad una certa biondina. Mi ha tormentata anche di notte, con conseguente ritardo la mattina.   
Oggi la rivedrò sicuramente e ancora non ho deciso cosa farò con lei. Ho capito che è perfettamente in grado di abbattere i miei muri. È vero che voglio poter cambiare ma è vero anche che non sono pronta per lasciarmi andare a qualsiasi cosa ci sia fra di noi.   
Forse continuare ad evitarla mi darà ancora più tempo per pensarci. 

Finisco il mio turno e saluto la bidella con un mezzo sorriso. Guardo l’orario e sono le 7.30. Decido di cambiarmi e inizio a spogliarmi completamente nuda per poter mettere le mutande a compressione. Durante le ore di pulizia preferisco usare i boxer normali per sentirmi più comoda. L’ uniforme è abbastanza larga perciò non ci sono pericoli che si veda qualcosa. 

Ad un tratto sento la porta aprirsi e inizio a farmi prendere dal panico quando vedo Clarke davanti a me che fa scorrere lo sguardo su tutto il mio corpo per fermarsi dove non batte il sole. 

Non può essere. Questo deve essere il karma.

Mi ridesto dal mio shock iniziale e mi copro quanto più possibile le parti intime e inizio a respirare a fatica quando lei incontra i miei occhi. 

Da lì in poi è tutta una sfocatura. Cerco di mandarla via ma lei resta e cerca di calmarmi. 

Non capisco perché, sono un mostro. Forse vuole solo aspettare che io mi riprenda così può dopo minacciarmi e dirmi quanto io le faccia schifo. Ma guardando nei suoi occhi sinceri le do il beneficio del dubbio e mi lascio aiutare. 

Man mano il mio respiro torna normale e il mio cuore non esce più dal petto ma mi sento completamente prosciugata dalle mie forze. Ha detto che mi aspetta fuori e appena chiude la porta cerco di non farmi sopraffare dalla paura. 

E se lo dicesse a qualcuno? 

So che mi posso fidare di Anya e Luna con il mio segreto. Semmai non fosse così potrei minacciare loro di dire ciò che nascondono nel loro bagaglio. Questo sarebbe il piano B. Ma con Clarke non ne posso essere sicura. 

Mi vesto il più lento possibile, guardo l’orario e noto che sono già le 7 : 55 .. Fra poco questo posto sarà pieno di studenti e ho bisogno di parlare con Clarke prima. 

Faccio la prima cosa che mi viene in mente e decido di minacciarla. Esco dallo stanzino e l’ affronto “ Se lo dirai a qualcuno … “ inizio minacciosa 

“ Non lo farò “ sussurra interrompendomi.   
La guardo negli occhi per vedere un cenno di menzogna ma è sincera. Nonostante ciò non posso fare a meno di essere spaventata. 

“ Cosa vuoi in cambio? Soldi ? Farò qualsiasi cosa tu voglia. “ le dico 

Mi guarda accigliata con un cenno di rabbia “ Non voglio niente da te, Lexa. Chi pensi che io sia, un mostro? Non farei mai una cosa del genere. A nessuno. “ Mi dice delusa “ Non a te .. “ sussurra talmente tanto sottovoce che quasi non riesco a sentirla. Quasi. 

La campanella suona e gli studenti iniziano ad entrare. Ho ancora dei dubbi ma lascerò guidarmi dall’istinto e decido di “ fidarmi “ di lei.   
“ Ok… “ annuisco “ Immagino che possiamo avere una tregua “ continuo e lei mi fa un sorriso sincero che per un attimo mi destabilizza e come ogni volta mi lascia a bocca aperta 

“ Tregua sia, Woods “ dice sorridendo più ampia offrendomi la mano . Stringo la sua mano con la mia e ci fissiamo negli occhi. Sento l’elettricità scorrere attraverso il mio corpo raggiungendo ciò che ne è rimasto del mio cuore di pietra che ha imparato a scuotere pezzetti di cemento armato ogni volta che si tratta di questa ragazza. 

“ Beh, se l’apocalisse non accade ora siamo Salve per il resto della nostra vita “ ci interrompe Raven “ Vedi anche tu quello che vedo io, piccola ?.” chiede ad Anya “ Sto vedendo effettivamente Clarke Griffin tenere la mano di Lexa Woods senza che si stiano uccidendo a vicenda ?” continua 

“ Oh, andiamo , Rae. Abbiamo appena abbassato l’ ascia di guerra. Non sfidare la sorte “ risponde Clarke sorridendo verso di lei per poi abbracciarla e dandole un bacio sciatto sulla guancia. 

Mi viene un sorriso spontaneo guardando il loro rapporto.

“ Comandante. “ dice Anya nei miei confronti ancora evidentemente arrabbiata. 

“ Anya. “ le faccio un cenno “ Ho bisogno di parlare con te e Luna di una cosa importante. “ le dico e con la coda dell’occhio noto Clarke guardarmi curiosa “ troviamoci questa sera alle 07.00 a casa mia, riferiscilo a Luna, per favore “ 

Annuisce e suona la seconda campanella che ci avvisa che dovremmo stare in classe. Anya Prende per mano Raven e si incammina nel corridoio. Io faccio un cenno di saluto a Clarke al quale lei ricambia con un sorriso e ci separiamo. 

~~~~~~~ 

La giornata scolastica è passata in un lampo senza che neanche me ne accorgessi. Mi sono guardata più volte intorno per vedere se le persone mi guardavano in modo diverso ma non ho notato nulla di strano. Segno che Clarke ha mantenuto la sua parola per ora.   
Non ho potuto fare a meno di notare la mancanza di Quint. Da quello che ha detto Indra è stato in condizioni abbastanza gravi. La famiglia mi ha sporto denuncia ma mia zia Indra è riuscita a dissuaderli. A quanto pare Indra , da bravo avvocato , ha scoperto che i genitori di Quint sono degli spacciatori. Con queste informazioni sono arrivati a ritirare la denuncia in cambio del nostro silenzio. Mia zia ha accettato ma ovviamente in segreto ne ha parlato con la polizia che sta già lavorando in modo tale da avere prove sufficienti per arrestarli e in modo tale da non far ricadere la colpa su di lei. 

A pranzo mi sono fatta coraggio e mi sono unita al tavolo dei ragazzi. Inizialmente mi hanno guardato in modo strano perché non ho mai avuto un rapporto con loro ma sia mio cugino che Clarke mi hanno sorriso e mi hanno inserito tranquillamente nelle loro conversazioni.   
Ammetto che sono dei bravi ragazzi e che è migliore avere compagnia durante il pranzo che restare a guardare tutti da un tavolo isolato.   
Io e Clarke Ci siamo scambiato sorrisi e ci siamo concesse delle battute per prenderci in giro. È incredibile come questa ragazza riesca a farmi sentire più leggera.   
Ho perfino goduto la compagnia dei Linctavia e ora delle Ranya senza avvertire il senso di disagio nello stomaco. Formano entrambi due bellissime coppie. Ma questo non uscirà mai dalla mia bocca. 

E ora mi trovo a casa, sono le 6.55 del pomeriggio. I miei zii stanno lavorando e Lincoln È fuori con Octavia. Le mie mani sono sudate e sto avendo il cuore a mille per la conversazione che devo avere.   
Sento il campanello e faccio respiri profondi per calmarmi. Apro la porta e Anya e Luna sono davanti a me. Luna mi fa un sorriso confortante e mi da una pacca sulla spalla mentre Anya mi guarda ancora con diffidenza, ma non posso biasimarla. 

“ Allora, comandante, sei sparita per due settimane e ora ci vuoi parlare. Dico già di no ad una cosa a tre. Ho finito di fare sesso con voi due “ dice Luna e io alzo gli occhi al cielo. Sta aiutando a moderare la mia ansia e le sono grata. 

“ Niente cose a tre. “ dico e faccio segno loro di sedersi sul divano. “ Ho bisogno di dirvi la verità su Costia. “ ammetto con un filo di voce. Mi guardano con uno strano sguardo negli occhi ma non gli do peso. “ Ho bisogno che mi lasciate parlare senza interrompere altrimenti non avrò mai il coraggio di terminare il discorso. Ok? “ chiedo e loro annuiscono. 

Faccio un sospiro molto forte “ Ero innamorata di Costia “ dico quasi con disgusto. Ho ancora difficoltà con ciò che implica questo termine. “ Pensavo fosse la mia migliore amica, mi ha fatto credere di provare lo stesso per me ma mi sbagliavo.. pensavo di poterle rivelare tutto di me senza che lei mi giudicasse e mi sbagliavo anche su questo. La verità è che lei non mi ha spezzato il cuore per aver rifiutato i miei sentimenti. Quel giorno non le ho rivelato ciò che provavo Per lei .. Le ho detto il mio segreto più grande e lei… lei mi ha distrutta. Lei mi ha detto cose orribili. Io.. Io se oggi sono quella che sono è anche a causa sua. “ ammetto. Guardo i loro volti e annuiscono silenziose. “ Quello che le ho rivelato quel giorno È che sono intersessuale. “ chiudo gli occhi avendo paura di guardarle in faccia “ ciò significa che ho un pene invece della vagina ma sono donna al 100 % . “ aspetto che dicano qualcosa mentre ho ancora gli occhi chiusi 

“ Hai finito ? “ mi chiede Luna e io annuisco aspettandomi il peggio 

“ Lexa.. Lo sapevamo già questo “ mi dice Anya e io sgrano gli occhi .

“ Cosa ? Come? “ domando confusa 

“ Costia ce lo disse. Quella stronza voleva rivelarlo a tutta la scuola “ dice con disprezzo Luna 

“ Già. Ma noi l’abbiamo fermata appena in tempo. L’abbiamo minacciata di dire tutto a sua zia della relazione fra lei e suo figlio Roan. “ dice Anya con un ghigno 

“ Aspettate… di quale relazione state parlando ? “ chiedo più confusa di prima . 

“ Mio fratello era amico di Roan Queen. Il figlio di Nia Queen. La zia di Costia. E Roan ha confidato a mio fratello di essersi portato a letto Costia. E diciamo che io ero dietro la porta ad ascoltare ciò che dicevano perché avevo una grossa cotta su Roan. Brutti tempi. Ad ogni modo è inquietante. Non so se si tratti di incesto se sono cugini ma penso di sì. “ dice Luna con una smorfia

Rimango senza parole e Anya continua “ Ad ogni modo quando la stronza ci ha detto del tuo segreto si aspettava che noi lo dicessimo a tutti a scuola e voleva attuare un piano per abbassarti i pantaloni nella mensa. Io e Luna non ci abbiamo pensato due volte prima di minacciarla e darle uno schiaffo che le ha fatto girare la testa “ ridacchia Anya al ricordo 

“ Quindi… voi lo sapevate e non avete mai detto nulla.. “ concludo 

“ Esatto, e sono molto delusa che non ce lo hai detto prima. Avremmo potuto divertirci molto di più e soprattutto entrambe “ mi fa l’occhiolino Luna 

“ Fortunatamente non sono mai andata a letto con te . Non so come non facciate ad essere in imbarazzo entrambe. “ dice disgustata Anya 

“ Parli così proprio perché non ci sei stata a Letto. Il comandante qui Ci sa fare con le dita e con la lingua. Immagina cosa può fare usando la sua spada “ dice Luna ghignando 

“ Ti prego. Dimmi che non ti sei appena riferita al suo pene come una spada “ dice Anya fra metà dal ridere al vomitare. 

“ Se è lungo quanto sono lunghe le sue dita ….. “ dice Luna lasciando la frase a metà

“ Basta ! “ dico io interrompendole “ Smettete di parlare del mio pene e delle mie doti sessuali. È già abbastanza imbarazzante , non rendete le cose peggiori “ 

“ Comunque, Lexa, sappi che le cose non sono diverse per noi. Non ci è mai importato cosa hai sotto. Sei la nostra migliore amica. Il problema sta in quello che hai nella tua testa che deve cambiare. “ dice Luna e io annuisco 

“ Concordo, Lex. Sei una stronza ma ti vogliamo bene lo stesso “ mi sorride Anya 

“ Ragazze.. Questo significa tanto per me. Lo apprezzo davvero. E Anya…. “ prendo un respiro profondo “ mi dispiace per l’altro giorno.. Tu e Raven siete una bella coppia “ faccio un mezzo sorriso. 

“ È tutto ok, non ti preoccupare “ mi risponde Anya sorridendomi

“ Awww la nostra Lexi che si scusa. Questo sì che mi sconvolge “ ridacchia Luna prendendomi in giro 

“ Sta zitta, idiota “ le rispondo e tutte e tre ridiamo. Mi mancavano questi momenti fra di noi. 

“ Quindi chi è che sa del tuo segreto oltre a noi ? “ mi domanda Luna 

“ Oltre a voi anche la mia famiglia. E Clarke… “ dico 

“ Clarke? ?? “ esclamano entrambe incredule 

“ Già. Non era voluto. È entrata nello stanzino della bidella questa mattina mentre ero completamente nuda. Sono andata in panico e lei mi ha aiutata a calmarmi. Abbiamo avuto una sorta di rappacificamento . Siamo in tregua ora. “ mormoro e loro mi guardano sbalordite per poi scoppiare in un sorriso inquietante 

“ Quindi la nostra principessa ha visto la spada del nostro comandante “ sogghigna Luna 

“ Oh mio dio! Davvero, Luna ??? “ le dico incredula 

“ Però fa piuttosto ridere se la metti in questo modo “ ridacchia Anya “ E non dimenticare che sei stata tu a definirla una principessa sul pisello” arrossisco terribilmente a questo e loro scoppiano a ridere e non posso fare a meno di seguirle a ruota.   
Ripeto. Mi mancavano questi momenti. 

Più tardi decidiamo di ordinare le pizze per cena e guardare un film come ai vecchi tempi. 

Sono sempre stata fortunata ad averle nella mia vita e me ne rendo conto solo ora.   
Da oggi ci sarà anche con loro un nuovo inizio.   
Ci addormentiamo sul divano tutte e tre avvinghiate. È la prima volta dopo tanto tempo che mi sento finalmente in pace con me stessa.


	11. Chapter 11

Dopo aver finalmente stabilito una tregua con Lexa mi sento più leggera.   
Sapevo che c’era qualcosa in lei di diverso che le facesse indossare ogni giorno la maschera da ragazza prepotente e maleducata . Spero solo che da oggi capisca che non è più necessario usarla.   
Le lezioni passano velocemente mentre nella mia mente rivivo quello che è successo con lei questa mattina.   
Ripenso al suo corpo, esile ma tonico. Non ho potuto fare a meno di ricordare gli addominali appena pronunciati sul suo stomaco. E il suo seno, non è grande quanto il mio ma ha la dimensione perfetta per quanto riguarda i miei gusti personali.   
Arrossisco profondamente quando mi rendo conto che le mie mani prudono per esplorare il suo corpo.   
Per me , il fatto che lei abbia un pene, non ha cambiato nulla. Anzi , la ritengo ancora più attraente e adesso devo riuscire a controllare di più i miei ormoni quando sono intorno a lei.   
Oramai è innegabile, lei mi piace. Mi piace davvero.   
Non voglio agire a riguardo però. Lascio che sia la vita a fare il suo corso. Per ora voglio provare a creare un rapporto di amicizia. 

Durante il pranzo mi fa tenerezza quanto sia a disagio ma io e Lincoln facciamo il possibile per renderla partecipe della conversazione e ogni tanto ci scambiamo dei sorrisi e delle battute per stuzzicarci. 

Il giorno dopo mi presento nuovamente alle 7:30 del mattino a scuola.   
Questa volta prima di entrare busso e quando Lexa mi invita ad entrare apro la porta.   
È ancora vestita nell’uniforme da bidella e come avevo immaginato è bellissima. Non posso fare a meno di far vagare i miei occhi sul suo corpo coperto e quando incontro il suo sguardo mi verrebbe voglia da prendere a schiaffi il suo sorrisetto compiaciuto   
“ Griffin, hai avuto un assaggio del mio corpo nudo e ne sei già dipendente? “ mi prende in giro 

“Nei tuoi sogni, Woods “ rispondo alzando gli occhi al cielo 

“ Ooh… non ne hai idea … “ mormora facendo su e giù per il mio corpo facendomi avvampare 

“ Ad ogni modo, sono venuta qui solo per Portarti questo “ le passo un quaderno . Lo apre e mi guarda confusa. 

“ Che cos’è ? “ mi domanda 

“ Il mio quaderno degli appunti. Ho pensato che essendo mancata per due settimane avessi bisogno di qualcosa per recuperare le lezioni che hai perso “ le dico e lei mi guarda con un sopracciglio alzato. Per un momento penso che mi stia per rispondere male ma poi fa un sorriso storto 

“ Grazie, Clarke. “ Mi sussurra guardandomi negli occhi e io le sorrido 

“ Ti lascio … umm .. cambiare “ indico i vestiti poggiati sulla sedia 

“ Potresti aiutare a toglierli i miei vestiti. “ Mi suggerisce facendo l’occhiolino e io arrossisco al pensiero 

“ Hai due mani. Puoi fare benissimo da sola. A meno che non vuoi che chiami la fila di ragazze che sono fuori questa porta. “ le dico sarcastica facendole un occhiolino ed esco. 

Faccio un respiro profondo. Maledico i miei ormoni. 

Da ieri a oggi sembra cambiata. Ha più sicurezza di sé. Come se avesse preso appena coscienza di quanto sia sexy. 

Aspetto qualche minuto quando esce fuori. Ha scarpe da ginnastica Adidas bianche e nere. Pantaloni verde militare e una canottiera nera.   
Come può essere una persona così tremendamente sexy ?

“ Chiudi la bocca, piccola. Stai sbavando “ mi dice compiaciuta camminando in avanti mostrando chiaramente le curve del suo sedere. 

Scuoto la testa e alzo gli occhi al cielo. Questa ragazza sarà la mia morte. 

La raggiungo e camminiamo di fianco raggiungendo il suo armadietto Per poi incamminarci al mio. Nel frattempo chiacchieriamo tranquillamente. 

“ Alla fine hai parlato con Luna e Anya ? “ le chiedo curiosa e lei annuisce 

“ Ho fatto ammenda e gli ho rivelato il mio segreto .. Ci ha aiutato “ mi dice 

“ Non lo sapevano? “ domando 

“ No. Gli unici che lo sapevano erano la mia famiglia e Costia “ mormora 

“ Costia ? “ chiedo E lei annuisce 

“ Non essere gelosa. Lei fa parte del mio passato. Tu sei il mio futuro “ mi dice e sento il mio cuore svolazzare 

“ Non sono gelosa.” Mento “ Era la tua ragazza ? “ chiedo cercando di celare la gelosia 

“ No. Ma vacci piano, Griffin. Abbiamo appena abbassato le armi. Non siamo ancora arrivate al punto di avere una conversazione a cuore aperto “ mi dice e io annuisco. 

Chissà chi diavolo è questa Costia. 

Il tempo a quanto pare è passato veloce ed entrano già i primi studenti. 

In mezzo alla folla noto subito Quint. Percepisco già da subito che il suo sguardo su di noi è pieno d’odio e si precipita verso la nostra direzione prendendo Lexa per le spalle sbattendola forte agli armadietti dietro di noi. 

Resto a bocca aperta ma Lexa rimane impassibile mentre lui arriccia le mani intorno al suo collo 

“ Mi hai rotto il naso. Mi hai incrinato le costole. Tua zia ha minacciato la mia famiglia. Dovrei ucciderti ora. Davanti a questa puttanella per la quale mi hai picchiato in principio. “ le dice arrabbiato ad un soffio dal suo volto. L’ unica volta in cui Lexa cambia espressione È quando si riferisce a me in quel modo.   
Non capisco cosa intende Quint. Provo ad allontanarlo da Lexa 

“ Ehi, allontanati. Lasciala andare ! “ cerco di spostare il suo corpo ma senza risultato. È molto più forte rispetto a me. 

“ Clarke, allontanati “ mi dice seria Lexa guardandomi negli occhi per una frazione di secondo per poi guardare lui come se volesse ucciderlo con lo sguardo. Gli studenti si fermano a guardare ma non fanno nulla. 

“ Col cavolo che lo faccio! “ rispondo continuando a spingere via il braccio di Quint ma senza risultato 

“ Tranquilla, appena finisco con Lexa io e te avremo tutto il tempo per divertirci . Ti mostrerò cosa sa fare un vero uomo. “ Mi dice in modo malizioso mentre vedo Lexa allargare le narici per la rabbia e la sento emettere un ringhio rabbioso “ A quanto pare la nostra Lexa qui ha problemi di autostima perché non voleva competere con me. Questa pazza puttana mi ha preso a pugni solo perché volevo darti una ripassata dopo di lei. Ma non ti preoccupare, principessa. Il nostro comandante non potrà più fare nulla una volta che ha smesso di respirare e tu potrai avere tutte le attenzioni da troia che ti spettano “ mi dice e io rabbrividisco dal disgusto.   
Lexa lo ha picchiato per difendermi e proteggermi. E lo ha fatto ancor prima di avere una tregua.   
Ancora sotto shock per l’informazione appena appresa decido di agire.   
Purtroppo non ho la sua forza ma ho qualcosa sicuramente in più. 

“ Quint, per favore. Lasciala andare. Non ho bisogno di lei “ supplico mentre gli accarezzo il braccio e Lexa mi guarda sconvolta “ Quello di cui ho bisogno adesso è di avere te, vedere questa tua forza mi ha fatto venire delle voglie che neanche con lei ho avuto . Per favore. “ continuo a dire sussurrandogli all’orecchio disperata   
Quint fa un ghigno soddisfatto.   
Ha abboccato 

“ Vedi ? Lei vuole me. Vuole essere la mia troia. Non la tua. Rassegnati, Woods “ dice mentre rallenta la presa e si volta verso di me e ci vuole tutta la mia forza in corpo per non vomitare subito. 

Con tutta la velocità e la forza che ho prendo la mira e gli do un forte calcio nelle sue parti intime e lui urla dal dolore accasciandosi a terra. 

“ Questo è per aver fatto del male a Lexa “ gli dico mentre tiro un altro calcio alle sue palle “ Questo è per avermi considerata una puttana. Non verrei a letto con te neanche se fossi l’ultimo essere umano sulla terra. “ continuo e gli do un ultimo calcio “ E questo perché sei uno stronzo totale. “ affermo e a questo punto sento due braccia intorno alla mia vita che mi tirano via e mi trattengono. Vengo subito avvolta in un mix di vaniglia e mi sento immediatamente al sicuro.

“ Che sta succedendo qui ? “ domanda il professor Jackson 

“ Questo stronzo mi ha molestata e ha cercato di soffocare Lexa “ rispondo e tutti intorno mormorano in consenso.   
Il professore sospira “ Andate dal preside. Qualcuno mi aiuti a portare il signor Pine in infermeria mentre chiamo la polizia “ dice 

Mentre lo aiutano ad alzarsi io ancora ho forti braccia intorno a me che mi stringono. Alzo gli occhi e noto che Lexa ha gli occhi completamente dilatati. 

“ Lex? Stai bene ? “ domando preoccupata 

“ Se non fosse che mi hai appena resa dura come una roccia andrebbe benissimo..” mormora e io arrossisco “ Quella era la cosa più eccitante che io abbia mai visto in vita mia “ sussurra guardandomi intensamente negli occhi. Mi ci perdo dentro quando noto che si avvicina lentamente alle mie labbra. Chiude gli occhi e io Poggio un dito sulle sue labbra morbide per fermarla e Dio ci ho messo tutta me stessa per farlo. Ma non siamo pronte. Non ancora. 

“ Calma, comandante.. “ sussurro e lei apre gli occhi e noto subito uno sguardo di completa delusione e tristezza. Sposto le mie dita e le accarezzo la guancia, la prendo a coppa e le do un delicato bacio all’angolo della bocca. Chiudiamo entrambe gli occhi e lei emette un respiro forte. L’odore della sua pelle mi destabilizza per qualche momento e poi mi allontano lentamente. Riapriamo gli occhi quasi nello stesso istante e non credo di aver mai visto così tante emozioni tutte in una volta in uno sguardo di una persona. 

Mi stacco dalla sicurezza del suo abbraccio e le prendo la mano e intreccio le dita con le sue. Lei guarda le nostre mani e poi me con un cipiglio adorabile sul suo volto. 

“ Andiamo dal preside, fammi strada “ Le dico e lei annuisce. 

Mentre camminiamo noto gli sguardi curiosi degli studenti e solo ora mi rendo conto che eravamo talmente perse nel nostro mondo da dimenticare completamente che ci fossero altre persone oltre a noi. 

Arriviamo davanti all’ufficio del preside e ci sono due ufficiali della polizia.   
Prendono le nostre dichiarazioni mentre il preside ci guarda scrupoloso.   
Una volta finito gli ufficiali di polizia vanno a prendere le dichiarazioni di Quint e di altri studenti che per nostra fortuna hanno deciso di avere il coraggio di testimoniare a favore nostro.   
Il preside ci intima ad entrare e ci sediamo sulle sedie di fronte alla sua scrivania.

“ Signorina Griffin. È vero ciò che hai detto alla polizia ? Quint Pine ha fatto commenti molesti su di te e la signorina Woods ha preso le sue difese ? “ mi chiede guardando brevemente Lexa

“ Sì , signore. Lo ha ammesso anche Quint quando aveva le mani attorno a Lexa. “ affermo 

“ Signorina Woods. Se è veramente così perché non lo ha detto subito? “ chiede il preside Pike a Lexa 

“ Mi avresti creduto, signor Pike? “ domanda di rimando Lexa e Pike la fissa per qualche momento prima di rispondere 

“ Anche se le sue ragioni erano nobili, signorina Woods, nella nostra scuola non tolleriamo questo tipo di comportamento. Quindi la sua sospensione è stata la giusta punizione. Tuttavia, non c’è più bisogno che lei venga di mattina per aiutare la bidella nelle pulizie. “ dice Pike 

“ In realtà… “ comincia Lexa e io la guardo accigliata “ mi piacerebbe continuare, se non è un problema “ chiede con voce piccola.  
Volto lo sguardo verso il preside che spruzza incredulità da tutti i pori 

“ Certo.. “ mormora “ Se è quello che vuoi puoi farlo.. Ora siete libere di andare .. “ dice e noi ci alziamo per andare “ Oh e signorina Griffin “ mi volto per guardarlo “ Ripeto che questi comportamenti non li tolleriamo per cui aiuterai anche tu la bidella insieme a Lexa “ conclude e io annuisco sorpresa. 

Una volta uscite dall’ufficio Lexa sembra ad un passo dallo scoppiare a ridere 

“ Che cosa? “ le chiedo alzando un sopracciglio con mezzo sorriso 

“ Sembra che sei bloccata con me ogni giorno per il resto dell’ anno scolastico “ mi dice con un mezzo sorriso malizioso mentre si avvicina a me e io indietreggio fino a che non sono con le spalle al muro e con il suo naso ad un centimetro dal mio. Sento il suo respiro sulla pelle e fatico a mantenere la determinazione che ho per non baciarla ora e subito ma il mio sguardo traditore scivola sulle sue labbra facendo schiudere le mie di conseguenza. Lei accorgendosi del mio sguardo si lecca sensualmente le labbra e avverto la mia bocca completamente prosciugata. Si avvicina al mio orecchio e mi sussurra con voce roca “ Quando sarai sola questa notte e non riuscirai a dormire per il dolore che hai fra le gambe, pensa a me perché io penserò a te e non vedo l’ora di urlare il tuo nome, Clarke “ mi dice e il suo respiro sulla mia pelle scaturisce una serie di brividi. Mi da un bacio aperto sul collo seguito da un leggero morso per poi leccare la parte appena segnata provocando un gemito strozzato Dalla mia bocca. Chiudo gli occhi forte mentre la sento allontanarsi da me e non ho bisogno di guardarla per sapere che ha un sorriso compiaciuto sul suo volto. 

“ Buona giornata, Clarke “ mi dice prima di allontanarmi e lasciarmi lì con le mutandine completamente inzuppate. 

Ore del decesso : 8.30 del mattino.


	12. Chapter 12

Come ogni giorno mi sveglio alle 4 per andare a scuola. Lascio queste due koala sul divano e mi appresto a prepararmi. 

Mi sento più leggera da quando ho parlato con Luna ed Anya e ora mi sento un po’ più sicura di me.   
Sono consapevole di essere una bella ragazza, sono piuttosto sexy in realtà. Voglio dire, ho uno specchio a casa e le ragazze cadono ai miei piedi. La paura di spogliarmi davanti ad altre persone è sempre stata determinata dal fatto che io avessi un pene. Ma la conversazione che ho avuto con le mie amiche ieri sera mi è servita a capire che per alcuni questo può essere disgustoso, come per Costia, ma per altri può essere perfino piacevole.   
Questo mi ha fatto acquistare punti di fiducia in più. Per questo quando sono le 7.30 e ho già finito il mio turno e non mi sorprende affatto che Clarke sia qui decido di stuzzicarla e flirtare con lei in modo più sicuro.   
Dal modo in cui mi guarda so che mi vuole e io voglio lei. È inutile negarlo. Non sono ancora pronta per ammettere che i miei sentimenti stanno crescendo a vista d’occhio nei suoi confronti per ovvie ragioni. Questo però non mi impedisce di desiderarla in molti modi poco casti.   
Quando ieri mi ha aiutata con il mio attacco di panico e non ho visto un cenno di disgusto o di pietà nei suoi occhi ho capito che Clarke non è Costia e che non merita di essere trattata male. Anzi, il contrario. Sento un senso di protezione nei suoi confronti.   
Vederla arrossire più spesso è il mio nuovo scopo nella vita. È davvero carina quando le sue gote si Intingono di rosso.   
La cosa che mi sorprende è che lei abbia preso appunti solo per far sì che io non rimanessi indietro con il programma. Questo avvalora la mia tesi che Clarke non ha niente a che fare con Costia. 

Al giorno d’oggi pensando a Costia, senza avere la realtà plagiata dai miei sentimenti, riesco a vedere chiaramente quanto manipolatrice , egoista e calcolatrice fosse lei.   
Mi rendo conto solo ora che lei era a conoscenza dei miei sentimenti e ne ha approfittato per avermi intorno come un cagnolino. A lei non è mai importato nulla di me.   
Non mi sorprenderebbe se avesse finto di volere me per puro gioco.   
Fortuna ha voluto che essendosi trasferita non ho avuto bisogno di vedere la sua faccia da stronza ogni giorno. 

Dopo aver stuzzicato per bene Clarke ed avendo raccolto i libri dai nostri rispettivi armadietti, i corridoi si riempiono di studenti.   
Fra tutti riesco a notare Quint incazzato nero che si dirige verso di noi. Per un momento temo che voglia fare del male a Clarke ma poi si getta addosso a me stringendo le sue mani attorno al mio collo. Mantengo la calma perché so che se dovessi reagire gli farei più male dell’ultima volta e non voglio problemi.   
Inizia a provocarmi ma scatta qualcosa dentro di me quando si riferisce a Clarke come una puttana. Prima che potessi pensare ai mille modi per spaccargli il cranio e renderlo un vegetale in coma, Clarke mi sorprende dicendo che ha bisogno di lui. Per un solo millesimo secondo spalanco gli occhi per l’incredulità ma poi capisco cosa sta cercando di fare. È incredibile.   
Ed è così che qualche momento dopo , quando l’ idiota casca nella sua trappola, Clarke mi sorprende ancora. Gli tira tre calci sotto le palle.   
Sono stata a letto con tante donne, nessuna mi ha mai accesa come mi ha accesa lei in questo preciso istante.   
Dopo essermi ripresa decido di trattenerla prima che si metta in guai seri.   
La accerchio con le mie braccia e la stringo forte a me. Il suo profumo dolce invade le mie narici e mi sembra di essere a casa.   
Il professor Jackson interviene e ci manda dal preside e io ho una bandiera nei pantaloni. Fortuna vuole che Clarke sia ancora davanti a me a coprirmi. Lei si accorge dai miei occhi che c’è qualcosa che non va e decido di essere audace dicendole la verità facendola arrossire.   
Mi perdo nei suoi occhi celesti come il mare e so che anche lei mi desidera nello stesso modo in cui la desidero io per cui mi avvicino per poggiare le mie labbra alle sue ma mi ferma.   
Mi si spezza il cuore davanti al suo rifiuto. Ma lei mi rassicura subito dopo lasciandomi un bacio prolungato e dolce sull’ angolo delle mie labbra.   
Basta così poco e intinge di colori il mio intero universo. 

Dopo la chiacchierata con il preside sono estremamente felice per avere la possibilità di passare ogni giorno con Clarke prima della scuola.   
E dal modo in cui reagisce quando la provoco maliziosamente e le do un bacio sensuale sul suo collo so che non mi resisterà a lungo.   
Voglio che lei sia mia. In ogni modo possibile e immaginabile.

~~~~~ 

Finalmente è ora di pranzo e mi dirigo quasi correndo in sala mensa. Sono già tutti seduti al tavolo ma manca solo Clarke. Il gruppo sembra aumentare ora che si è aggiunta anche Luna, Nathan Miller e il suo ragazzo Bryan. Tutti i posti sono occupati e io sogghigno all’idea che mi è venuta in mente.   
Cerco Clarke con lo sguardo fino a che non la vedo e lei mi sorride vivacemente. 

“ Clarkey, sei stata veramente cazzuta oggi. “ dice Raven e il gruppo annuisce in accordo 

“ Già per il fatto che tu non sei caduta ai piedi del comandante ho stima di te. Ma con quello che hai fatto a Quint sei decisamente una Divinità ai miei occhi “ ammicca Luna “ Semmai volessi divertirti un po’ … “ inizia 

“ Taglia corto, Luna “ praticamente ringhio “ Lei non è interessata. “ dico uccidendola con lo sguardo mentre Clarke mi guarda curiosa 

“ Solo perché non è interessata a te non significa che non lo sia di me “ mi sorride maliziosa Luna . So cosa sta facendo. Mi sta provocando. 

“ Ragazze? Calmatevi .. “ ci intima Anya . 

“ Qualcuno è geloso ? “ si intromette Raven stuzzicandomi facendomi diventare rossa 

“ Non sono gelosa “ dico “ È solo che Luna non si merita Clarke “ mormoro piano e a questo Clarke alza un sopracciglio verso di me 

“ Da quale pulpito “ risponde Luna e io non ci vedo più 

“ Luna. Fatti i cazzi tuoi. “ ringhio alzandomi in piedi buttando la sedia a terra e lei sorride avendo la reazione che stava aspettando

“ Woo woo , calma comandante “ mi dice Clarke avvicinandosi a me e la rabbia si dissolve immediatamente.   
È incredibile quanto potere lei abbia sulle mie emozioni.   
Prendo la sedia da terra e mi siedo prendendo i fianchi di Clarke in modo possessivo facendola sedere sul mio grembo e do uno sguardo a Luna di morte e lei sorride ancora più ampia. 

“ Aaaw che carine “ dice Octavia “ Non trovi , amore? “ dice riferendosi a Lincoln e lui annuisce sorridendo nella nostra direzione.   
Io arrossisco guardando tutti al tavolo che ci guardano con sorrisetti irritanti.   
Stringo le braccia intorno alla vita di Clarke e Poggio il mento sulla sua spalla notando che anche lei sta arrossendo. 

“ È ok ? “ le sussurro nell’orecchio riferendomi al modo in cui siamo sedute. Lei gira la testa e siamo molto molto vicine tanto che riesco a sentire il suo respiro sulla pelle. Lei annuisce, sorride e mi da un bacio sulla guancia veloce provocando un coro di “ Awwww “ da parte del gruppo 

“ Zitti idioti “ gli dico e loro scoppiano a ridere, compresa Clarke.   
Ovviamente la sua risata è la mia preferita. 

Nuovo obiettivo di vita : farla ridere più spesso. 

~~~~~~~ 

“ Ehi, Lex “ Lincoln mi chiama bussando alla porta della mia stanza “ questa sera i genitori di Clarke e Raven stanno preparando una cena per conoscerci tutti, O. è  
attualmente al telefono con me per sapere se vieni anche tu in modo tale che possa avvisare Clarke “ mi dice

“ Umm… “ mormoro “ State andando tutti? “ gli chiedo 

“ Solo io, Octavia, Anya, Bellamy e Murphy . Gli altri hanno già degli impegni. Manchi solo tu. “ mi risponde 

“ Ok, verrò .. andiamo con la tua macchina o con la mia ? “ gli chiedo 

“ Con la tua, io resto a dormire da Octavia “ dice arrossendo e io gli sorrido inarcando le sopracciglia e lui sbuffa alzando gli occhi al cielo “ Alle 7.00 tieniti pronta che andiamo “ mi avverte e io annuisco. 

Ok. Non devo andare in panico. Sono solo i genitori di Clarke. Non è la mia ragazza e non devo impressionare nessuno. Solo che in fondo vorrei fargli una buona impressione. Con l’ansia che mi attanaglia decido di iniziare a prepararmi e di non pensarci. 

~~~~~ 

Sono le 6.45 e mi do un ultimo ritocco al trucco e sono pronta. Guardo il risultato allo specchio e direi che non sono male.   
Indosso delle scarpe Puma nere, dei Jeans chiari e stretti senza strappi, una camicia verde che si intona ai miei occhi che lascio volutamente sbottonata per far intravedere una leggera scollatura. Al collo indosso una collana dorata con un ciondolo a forma di cuore che apparteneva a mia madre. Ho i capelli lasciati sciolti sulle spalle con qualche boccolo alle punte e due treccine di lato per far si che i capelli non vadano davanti mentre mangio. Indosso un leggero trucco, un po’ di eyeliner e del mascara che fanno apparire i miei occhi più verdi.   
Penso che il risultato sia positivo. Spero di piacere a Clarke. 

“ Voglio scomparire. Ora. “ Anya irrompe nella mia stanza e si getta drammaticamente sul letto 

“ E devi scomparire per forza sul mio letto ? Non puoi farlo da un’altra parte? “ le domando provocandola 

“ Sta zitta, Woods. Dovrò incontrare i genitori della mia ragazza. La morte è meno dolorosa di questo “ dice in ansia 

“ Stai tranquilla, vedranno quanto ami la loro figlia “ dico annoiata 

“ Non usare quella parola. Non è ancora tempo per quella parola. Oh mio dio sto per avere un infarto “ dice affannata e io scoppio a ridere 

“ Anya “ interrompo I suoi vaneggiamenti “ andrà tutto bene. Tu ci tieni a Raven e lo capiranno anche loro, vedrai. Sii te stessa e non ci saranno problemi “ le dico fissandola negli occhi 

“ È abbastanza inquietante che tu mi dia consigli. Di solito mi avresti insultata. Clarke ti fa uno strano effetto “ mi dice sorridendo e io alzo gli occhi al cielo “ Non sei nervosa per incontrare i signori Griffin? Voglio dire, sono i genitori della tua ragazza “ aggiunge 

“ Clarke non è la mia ragazza.. “ mormoro 

“ Lo speri “ risponde 

“ Dicevo. Non è la mia ragazza. Non ho bisogno di impegnarmi per impressionare qualcuno. Sono una naturale, le persone mi amano a primo impatto “ affermo sicura di me e lei scoppia a ridere 

“ Oh mio dio. Sei così piena di merda “ dice ridendo e io mi unisco a lei “ comunque grazie, Lexa. Mi sento meglio “ continua seria e io annuisco 

“ Pronte ? “ ci domanda Lincoln sulla soglia della porta e noi annuiamo. 

Non devo impressionare nessuno ma spero di piacergli almeno un po’


	13. Chapter 13

I miei genitori erano entrambi a casa e hanno insistito per conoscere Anya. Mia sorella ovviamente è sbiancata e ha quasi rischiato di avere un mancamento per cui ho deciso di venirle incontro e ho proposto di invitare tutti i nostri nuovi amici. E ciò implica che Lexa sarà qui questa sera.   
Sono agitata perché vorrei che lei piacesse ai miei genitori.   
Ho impiegato più tempo del solito a prepararmi, voglio essere carina per quando Lexa mi vedrà.   
Indosso degli stivaletti neri senza tacco, un vestito bianco lungo fino al ginocchio con una cintura nera in mezzo. Ho indossato eyeliner e mascara con un po’ di lucidalabbra rosa. Ho fatto una treccia che poggia sulla mia spalla sinistra.

Sono le 7.00 precise e sento suonare il campanello. Corro giù prima che lo facciano i miei genitori. E quando apro la porta il mio cuore salta un battito. Lexa è stupenda.   
Non mi rendo conto che sto trattenendo il fiato e le sto esplorando il corpo con gli occhi fino a che non la guardo in faccia e noto il suo sorriso compiaciuto.   
Si avvicina a me e mi prende alla sprovvista stringendo le sue braccia intorno alla mia vita e il suo profumo mi inebria come questa mattina 

“ Sei incantevole, Clarke “ mi sussurra nell’orecchio provocandomi brividi per poi poggiare un delicato bacio all’angolo delle mie labbra.  
Seriamente. Se sopravvivo a questo potrei sopravvivere ad una guerra nucleare.

Quando si allontana perdo il contatto e cerco di distrarmi con gli altri ospiti che sono tutti qui a fare sorrisi consapevoli. 

Li faccio entrare e li presento subito ai miei genitori lasciando Anya e Lexa per ultima. 

“ Mamma, papà “ inizia Raven prendendo Anya per mano “ Lei è Anya , la mia ragazza “ dice quasi in un sussurro 

“ Signora e signor Griffin, sono onorata di conoscervi. Grazie per averci invitato “ dice Anya un po’ tesa 

“ Chiamaci Abby e Jake, tesoro, siamo contenti di conoscerti. “ le dice mia madre sorridendole calorosamente “ Tutti voi “ dice indicando tutti per poi fermarsi a Lexa “ Tu devi essere Lexa. Ho sentito molto parlare di te “dice più seria 

“ Umm.. Spero solo cose belle Abby “ mormora ridacchiando Lexa. È nervosa e io sorrido internamente per quanto è tenera. 

“ È signora Griffin per te “ dice arrabbiata e Lexa sbianca.   
Penso che possa svenire da un momento all’altro e il silenzio teso nella stanza non migliora la situazione

“ S – signora Griffin.. Mi scusi.. Non volevo mancarle di rispetto “ balbetta Lexa 

“ Mamma… “ dico io facendo segni a mia madre di smetterla 

A questo punto sia lei che mio padre scoppiano in due grandi sorrisi “ Sto scherzando, tesoro. Puoi chiamarmi Abby. Ti stavo solo prendendo in giro. Mia figlia non fa altro che parlare di te e mi sembra di conoscerti da tutta la vita. “ dice mia madre e sento Lexa tornare a respirare 

“ Mamma. Smettila “ la ammonisco e mia madre alza le spalle e sorprende Lexa dandole un abbraccio sussurrandole nell’orecchio. Lexa sgrana gli occhi, deglutisce e annuisce seria. 

“ Ora andiamo a cenare, ho cucinato le lasagne “ ci fa l’occhiolino e tutti ci dirigiamo contenti nella sala da pranzo.

Io ovviamente mi siedo in mezzo fra mia sorella e Lexa. Accanto a Raven si siede Anya, nostro padre a capo tavola , nostra madre, Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy all’altro capo tavola e Murphy affianco a Lexa. 

Iniziamo a cenare e tutti fanno apprezzamenti per il buon cibo. Quando abbiamo preso confidenza inizia l’interrogatorio per la povera Anya. 

“ Allora Anya, cosa vuoi fare dopo la scuola ? “ chiede mio padre 

“ Farò domanda alla Polis University. Si trova vicino casa così non ho bisogno di trasferirmi. Studierò legge, voglio diventare un avvocato un giorno “ risponde Anya 

“ Raven andrà a Yale. È piuttosto lontano da qui. Come risolverete questo problema della distanza ? “ chiede curioso mio padre   
Raven si schiarisce la gola attirando l’attenzione su di lei

“ In realtà papà volevo parlarvi di una cosa.. Ho deciso di rimanere qui a Polis “ dice Raven 

“ Piccola, cosa stai dicendo ? E i tuoi sogni di lavorare per la NASA ? “ 

“ Quelli restano solo sogni papà ed erano prima che perdessi una gamba. Ora ho trovato un altro scopo nella vita. Ora voglio essere una fisioterapista e incoraggiare e aiutare le persone che hanno disabilità come me “ dice determinata

“ È meraviglioso, Rae “ le dico orgogliosa e lei annuisce in segno di ringraziamento. 

“ Tesoro, questo è magnifico. Io e tuo padre ti sosterremo sempre. Qualsiasi cosa tu deciderai di fare noi saremo sempre orgogliosi di te “ dice nostra madre facendole un sorriso tenero e mio padre annuisce 

“ Beh, ero preoccupato di non vedere più la mia bambina in giro. Quindi vorrà dire che vivrete con noi Anche durante l università? “ chiede speranzoso e noi neghiamo con la testa e lui fa il broncio come un bambino.   
Amo i miei genitori. Sono sempre stati comprensivi.   
Continua l’interrogatorio di Anya ancora per un po’ ma dalle risposte che da so che sta superando il test. Finn non aveva superato nemmeno la prima domanda. Per lui l’università era solo uno spreco di tempo e denaro e preferiva lavorare nella autocarrozzeria del padre. La sua superficialità non era il suo punto forte. Lo odiavo anche io. 

Siamo arrivati alla fatidica domanda finale 

“ Quali sono le tue intenzioni con nostra figlia? “ chiede mia madre 

“ Ho intenzione di sposarla un giorno. “ dice con determinazione Anya e i miei genitori annuiscono. 

Test superato. 

“ E tu Lexa? A quale università pensi di andare ? Clarke ha già deciso che andrà alla Polis University per specializzarsi nell’arte “ domanda mia madre a Lexa 

“ In realtà io non andrò all’Università. La scuola non è per me “ risponde alzando le spalle Lexa. 

Oh no.. 

“ Oh .. “ risponde mia madre leggermente delusa dandomi uno sguardo di disappunto 

“ Preferisco insegnare arti marziali nella palestra di mio padre. Adesso la palestra è gestita da mio zio Gustus ma non appena compirò 18 anni sarò la proprietaria a tutti gli effetti. Amo ogni forma di arte marziale. E il mio unico obiettivo è quello di invogliare i bambini ad amare con corpo e anima questo sport proprio come faceva mio padre con me. Attualmente sto facendo un corso per poter allenare ragazzi e ragazze di ogni età e in più mio zio mi sta insegnando a gestire le finanze cosicché quando subentrerò io al suo posto non avrò molte difficoltà “ continua orgogliosa Lexa  
Non l’ho mai sentita parlare così tanto e così appassionata di una cosa 

“ Tuo padre deve essere fiero che tu voglia continuare la sua attività. È già in pensione ? “ domanda mia madre 

Segue un silenzio assordante. Tutti guardano Lexa come se stesse per scoppiare e poi capisco perché 

“ In realtà, spero che lui sarebbe stato fiero di me. È morto quando avevo 5 anni. Anche mia madre in realtà. C’è stato un incidente e io sono L’unica sopravvissuta. “ ammette Lexa e a mi si congela il sangue a questa rivelazione. 

“ Sarebbe sicuramente orgoglioso di te, Lexa “ dice mia madre   
Dopo questo triste momento c’è una conversazione di gruppo ma Lexa è in silenzio.   
Decido di mettere una mano sulla sua coscia e stringerla delicatamente per farle sapere che io sono qui. Poggia la sua mano sulla mia e la stringe forte come se volesse aggrapparsi a qualcosa disperatamente per non cadere giù.   
Restiamo per tutta la durata della cena così.   
Aiutiamo tutti a pulire in cucina una volta finita la cena compresa Lexa che mi da un colpo di frusta con la pezza per asciugare i piatti e rispondo lasciandole su quel nasino adorabile la schiuma facendola sbuffare con un piccolo sorriso.   
Mi prende per le gambe e mi appoggia sulla sua schiena e mi fa girare per tutta la casa e io ridacchio forte 

“ Come osi sfidare il comandante dei 13 clan “ dice con un tono di voce forte e sicuro e io ridacchio ancora più forte “ Clarke, principessa del popolo del cielo, ti sfido ad un duello all’ultimo sangue. Solo uno di noi sopravvivrà ! “ mi getta sul divano e si mette a cavalcioni su di me. Fa un sorriso malefico e si getta su di me solleticandomi i fianchi e io scoppio a ridere per il solletico 

“ NOO! ! “ rido “ Lasciami andare !! Ti prego !! “ mi fanno male le guance per quanto sto sorridendo. Non mi sono mai sentita così leggera in vita mia 

“ Ti arrendi, principessa? “ mi chiede anche lei sorridendo 

“ Sì, comandante “ annuisco seria mordendomi le labbra per evitare di ridere.   
I nostri respiri sono affannosi e in un attimo la situazione è molto più calda. Lexa mi fissa le labbra e io non posso fare a meno di toccare il suo stomaco facendo risalire le mani su tutto il suo corpo passando in mezzo al seno per accarezzare il suo collo e per poi sfiorare la sua mascella. I suoi occhi sono dilatati come questa mattina e mi chiedo se anche adesso sta avendo lo stesso problema. Prende le mie mani fra le sue e inizia a baciare ogni nocca di entrambe le mani facendo scorrere elettricità per tutto il corpo raggiungendo il mio nucleo. Intreccia le nostre dita e le porta sulla mia testa per poi abbassarsi e sfiorare il mio naso con il suo.   
Vorrei poterla baciare. Vorrei assaporare le sue labbra. Le schiudo e mi avvicino lentamente .. 

“ Niente sesso sul divano !! “ interrompe mio padre dando a Lexa uno sguardo di morte facendola sobbalzare praticamente a terra con un tonfo. 

Dio. Che bel modo per rovinare i momenti belli della propria figlia.   
Da un lato lo ringrazio perché sono una ragazza romantica e il mio primo bacio mi piacerebbe riceverlo dopo un appuntamento o due ma dall’altro sono totalmente frustrata. 

Dopo questo imbarazzante momento iniziano ad andare tutti via. Anya e Lexa sono le ultime rimaste e Anya sta baciando dolcemente Raven sulla porta. Quelle due sono bellissime insieme.  
Sento due braccia stringermi la vita e un odore familiare invadermi le narici. Lexa poggia il mento sulla mia spalla e guarda anche lei la scena con un sorriso dolce sul viso. 

“ Grazie per essere venuta questa sera “ le dico voltando la testa nella sua direzione 

“ Grazie per avermi invitata, Clarke. Ho superato il test dei tuoi genitori ? “ mi risponde e io sorrido 

“ Non so se hai superato i loro test ma hai superato sicuramente i miei. Mi piace di più questa Lexa dolce, motivata e sicura di sé. Eri un po’ stronza all’inizio . “ le dico 

“ Sono ancora stronza. Ma non posso continuare a farlo con tutti. Non con te.. “ sussurra voltando lo sguardo verso di me e verde si perde nel blu 

“ Andiamo Lex ? “ domanda Anya dalla porta e Lexa poggia la sua testa alla mia emettendo uno sbuffo frustrato e io ridacchio   
Si stacca da me e io perdo immediatamente il contatto e mi saluta con un cenno della mano ma prima che possa varcare la soglia della porta mi appresto a seguirla e le prendo il polso girandola e schiantarmi fra le sue braccia. 

“ Pensa a me questa sera, perché io penserò sicuramente a te, comandante “ le sussurro con voce roca dandole un morso forte al collo e succhiando talmente forte da lasciarle un segno per poi lenire la parte appena marchiata con la lingua facendole emettere un gemito di piacere. Mi allontano quanto basta per poterla guardare negli occhi “ E questo “ dico indicando il segno appena fatto “ È per la fila di ragazze che vogliono essere al mio posto “ le sorrido e le faccio un occhiolino voltandomi lasciandola a bocca aperta chiudendole delicatamente la porta in faccia 

“ Clarke !! “ urla frustrata dall’altra parte della porta e io ridacchio

“ Bel gioco, sorellina “ mi dice mia sorella 

“ Ho imparato dalla migliore “ le faccio un occhiolino in risposta 

~~~~~ 

Il mattino seguente è un po’ traumatico alzarsi dal letto ma vedere la brunetta dei miei sogni è un’ottima motivazione.   
Questa notte ho pensato sicuramente a lei. Non sono mai venuta così forte e difficile in vita mia sussurrando il suo nome nel buio della stanza. 

Una volta a scuola, però , vedo qualcosa che mi spiazza totalmente. C’è lei che bacia un’altra ragazza. E io corro in bagno scoppiando a piangere. 

Non è possibile che mi sia lasciata abbindolare così. Per lei ero solo un gioco ? Se stesse recitando tutto il tempo sarebbe un’ottima attrice. 

Dio. Come posso essere così stupida ? 

Le lacrime scendono copiose dai miei occhi e non so come fare a smettere.   
“” Segui il tuo cuore “” un corno. 

Dopo 30 minuti passati a intorpidirmi sul pavimento decido di farmi coraggio e alzarmi. Mi lavo la faccia e faccio un respiro profondo. Non lascerò che mi veda soffrire. 

Con tutta la forza che mi è rimasta in corpo esco dal bagno e mi vesto per iniziare la mia punizione. La bidella è molto gentile e non le è importato del mio ritardo.   
Fortunatamente durante il mio giro di pulizie io e Lexa non ci siamo incontrate.   
Spero che smetta di fare così male.   
Una volta terminato ho dovuto fare conti con il fatto che volente o nolente avrei dovuto incontrarla.   
Non ho fatto neanche in tempo per prepararmi psicologicamente che sento il suo nome chiamarmi ed è un colpo assestato direttamente al mio cuore 

“ Clarke ! “ mi urla e io faccio finta di non sentirla per la seconda volta “ Clarke !Ehi! “ mi dice raggiungendomi prendendomi delicatamente il polso 

“ Che diavolo vuoi , Lexa ? “ dico sprezzante guardandola negli occhi e subito noto la confusione nei suoi occhi 

“ Sei .. Ti stavo aspettando prima .. “ mi mormora 

“ Oh, immagino quanto mi stavi aspettando sulle labbra di un’altra ragazza “ dico arrabbiata staccando il polso dalla sua presa e andandomene 

“ Clarke, no ! Non è come pensi! “ mi supplica mentre ancora vado via 

“ Non me ne frega un cazzo , Lexa ! Io non sono un tuo giocattolo! E adesso sparisci. “ le dico urlando e la ferita sul suo volto mi spezza il cuore ancora di più 

“ Come vuoi. Ma sappi che ti stai sbagliando completamente “ mormora delusa e se ne va lasciandomi con un nodo in gola. 

Vorrei crederle. Ma so quello che ho visto. 

Con il cuore ancora a pezzi mi dirigo dalla parte opposta alla sua. 

Forse non eravamo fatte per essere.


	14. Chapter 14

Mi sento ferita e delusa.  
Sono passate tre settimane da quando io e Clarke abbiamo smesso di parlare. Lei mi ha accusata senza lasciarmi spiegare e da allora mi evita come la peste.   
Non ho provato a cercarla di nuovo. Ho lasciato che pensasse quello che voleva pensare. Se ad ogni minimo dubbio lei mi accusa in quel modo allora è meglio così.   
Ogni mattina è difficile non vedersi ma ci facciamo un semplice cenno di saluto e poi ognuna per la propria strada.  
A pranzo il gruppo si è diviso e Luna, Anya e Lincoln si siedono al tavolo insieme a me. Ogni singolo giorno provo a non guardare verso di lei ma fallisco miseramente. È un colpo al cuore ogni volta che trovo i suoi occhi, feriti quanto i miei , che sono già puntati verso la mia direzione ma distogliamo entrambe subito lo sguardo.   
Mio cugino e le mie amiche mi hanno chiesto cosa sia successo e l’ho spiegato a loro che mi hanno incoraggiata a dirlo a Clarke ma io gli ho fatto promettere di non dire nulla, nemmeno agli altri.   
Se Clarke non ha mai avuto fiducia in me allora non merita di sapere la verità.   
So che anche lei sta male ed è ferita ma lo sono anche io. Devo proteggere in primis me stessa. 

Domani compio ufficialmente 18 anni e finalmente posso iniziare a lavorare nella palestra di mio padre.   
Sono emozionata e mi sento in ansia ma darò tutta me stessa.   
Farò i turni serali mentre mio zio occuperà i turni in mattinata e il pomeriggio.   
Ho già parlato con il preside Pike e l’ ho avvisato che non andrò più la mattina ad aiutare la bidella. Clarke sarà contenta di questo ,immagino. 

Attualmente sono distesa sul mio letto a contemplare la mia vita in questo momento.   
Quando ho iniziato a “ frequentare “ Clarke mi sentivo più leggera e più felice. Il mio cuore batteva più spesso. Ora mi sento totalmente vuota. Mi manca, lo ammetto. Mi mancano i suoi occhi, i suoi sorrisi, il suo profumo, la sua voce, la sua risata. Mi manca tutto.   
Se solo mi avesse ascoltata invece di arrivare a conclusioni affrettate… 

• FLASHBACK – 

Sto aspettando che arrivi Clarke. Ieri sera è stata una serata piacevole. Mi piace passare del tempo con lei e mi piace stringerla forte a me.   
Sento dei passi e sento già il cuore a mille ma poi la delusione arriva in un battibaleno e sento subito il panico quando capisco chi è.   
La rabbia arriva subito dopo e stringo forte i pugni. 

“ Che diavolo ci fai tu qui. “ ringhio 

“ Ciao anche a te, Lexi “ dice sarcastica 

“ Non chiamarmi così, Costia. Ho detto che diavolo ci fai tu qui ! “ inizio a urlare 

“ Diciamo che sono in città per trovare mio nonno e un uccellino mi ha detto che tu venivi qui ogni giorno. Mi mancavi e ho voluto farti visita “ sorride maliziosa accarezzandomi il braccio.   
Un tempo avrebbe funzionato. Ma oggi non credo proprio. 

“ Allontanati da me. Stronza. “ Ringhio schiaffeggiandole la mano

“ Woo che maniere sono? Dove è finita la mia dolce Lexi che farebbe tutto per compiacermi? “ chiede con un sorriso odioso 

“ È scomparsa quando tu le hai ripetuto più volte che è un mostro. Allerta spoiler : il mostro eri tu “ continuo a ringhiare 

“ Io starei attenta alle parole che usi se fossi in te. Conosco ancora un segreto che potrebbe distruggerti definitivamente. “ mi minaccia 

“ Beh, conosco anche io qualcosa che potrebbe distruggerti. Roan Queen ti dice nulla ? “ ribatto, spalanca per un secondo gli occhi ma poi sogghigna 

“ Hai le prove di ciò che dici ? “ mi dice e io taccio perché non ne ho “ Beh, io Sì “ afferma compiaciuta 

“ Di che cazzo stai parlando “ ringhio 

Mi mostra una foto di me completamente nuda in palestra.   
Come è possibile ? 

“ Sempre un uccellino mi ha mandato questa foto “ sogghigna 

“ Chi? “ le chiedo 

“ Un mago non rivela mai i suoi segreti, mia dolce Lexi “ mi risponde “ Ad ogni modo ho bisogno che tu faccia una cosa per me, altrimenti questa foto andrà a finire per tutta la scuola. E non sarà per niente bello per te “ 

Stronza. Manipolatrice. Egoista. 

“ Che cazzo vuoi “ cedo 

“ Un video in cui mi baci appassionatamente “ dice 

“ Col cazzo che lo faccio “ ringhio 

“ Bene, allora posso mandare il mio uccellino a tappezzare la scuola “ dice e si volta per andarsene 

Che cosa faccio? Che cosa cazzo faccio ? 

“ Aspetta. “ dico “ Va bene . Ma prima dimmi almeno il perché. “ 

“ Roan non vuole più divertirsi con me ora che è al college. Voglio fargli vedere che posso divertirmi anche io. Tranquilla, non sto chiedendo solo a te. Non sei così importante “ dice in modo indifferente 

“ È disgustoso quello che stai facendo e quello che hai fatto con lui “ la accuso 

“ Mai disgustoso quanto te. Non so con che coraggio io possa baciarti. Ritieniti fortunata per poter baciare una ragazza come me “ dice e io le lancio un bagliore di morte. “ Metto il cellulare sul carrello in modo tale che sembra che qualcuno ci stia riprendendo “ aggiunge “ Al mio 3.. 1 . 2 .. 3 “   
Quando sento la sua bocca sulla mia rimpiango di aver ancora una volta ceduto ai suoi giochi malefici. Ho il volta stomaco per il disgusto e ho voglia di vomitare. Fortuna che non dura molto. 

“ Vorrei dire che è stato un piacere rivederti, Lexi, ma non è così “ mi fa l’occhiolino prima di andare via “ addio mostro “ 

Appena vedrò Clarke le dirò tutto. Ha bisogno di scoprire di Costia. Non voglio che una cosa bella come la nostra possa essere rovinata da quella stronza . 

• FINE FLASHBACK – 

Beh, l’ha rovinata..  
Una lacrima solitaria scende dal mio occhio bagnando la mia guancia al passaggio.   
Mi odio per essere così debole.   
Se avessi il coraggio di dire al mondo intero chi sono oggi non avrei perso Clarke.   
Pensavo di poter essere nuovamente felice e mi sbagliavo.   
Mi addormento sognando una vita felice con la mia biondina preferita. 

~~~~~~ 

L’indomani a scuola mi aspetto che tutti mi facciano gli auguri ma quello che mi ritrovo sono invece un mix di sguardi di disgusto, odio e curiosità.   
Mi guardo attorno confusa e continuo per la mia strada. Durante il mio passaggio sento dei mormorii nei miei confronti.   
Inizio a sentirmi mancare l’aria. Ho un brutto presentimento. 

Trovo Octavia che mi guarda con uno sguardo di compassione e mio cugino che guarda incredulo il cellulare. 

“ Ragazzi.. Cosa sta succedendo? “ chiedo con la voce spezzata 

“ Lex… dovresti vedere questo “ Dice O. mostrandomi il suo cellulare. 

No… No… non è possibile… quella troia … 

“ Lexa.. respira per favore “ mi supplica Lincoln e solo ora mi rendo conto che non riesco a emettere fiato. Sto avendo un attacco di panico.   
Sento il mio cuore esplodere nel petto e vedere tutti gli sguardi su di me non migliorano la situazione. Intravedo Clarke che corre verso di me e si inginocchia. Non ricordo nemmeno come sono finita a terra. Sento la sua voce ovattata.   
Come è potuto accadere ? Prima distrugge ogni possibilità di essere felice e ora mi da il colpo di grazia completamente. 

Sento Clarke che mi asciuga le lacrime. È disperata perché vede che non sta avendo risultati. 

La vedo avvicinarsi a rallentatore per poi poggiare forte le sue labbra morbide sulle mie senza muoversi. 

Mi sta dicendo : “ Sono qui. Va tutto bene. “ senza dover usare le parole 

E come una cura a tutti i mali del mondo ricomincio a respirare. Chiudo gli occhi per godermi questo momento il più possibile.   
I suoni ritornano a riempirmi le orecchie e il mio cuore continua a battere veloce ma è solo per la presenza di Clarke. Non credo smetterà mai di fare questo effetto.   
Quando si allontana vedo i suoi occhi pieni di preoccupazione.

“ Stai bene, Lex ? “ mi domanda Raven preoccupata e io annuisco 

“ Lo avete visto tutti ? “ domando con un filo di voce e loro annuiscono 

“ Ontari lo ha inviato a tutta la scuola “ dice Anya arrabbiata

Ecco chi era l’uccellino 

“ Dove è quella troia ? “ sento urlare Luna mentre ci raggiunge “ Io la ammazzo ! “ 

“ Perché non ci spostiamo in un luogo più privato ? Ci stanno guardando tutti “ dice Lincoln e io annuisco in accordo. 

Clarke mi prende la mano forte e guarda male tutti nel mentre. 

Una volta che ci troviamo sulle scalinate del campo di calcio, ci raggiunge tutto il gruppo e inizio a spiegare 

“ Sono nata intersessuale. Ciò significa che sono una ragazza con un pene. Conoscete Costia, per chi non sa la storia la faccio breve. Costia era la mia migliore amica qualche anno fa e io ero follemente innamorata di lei. Ora mi rendo conto che ero plagiata dai suoi giochi perversi. Mi ha fatto credere di provare lo stesso ma quando le ho detto la verità sulle mie parti intime lei mi ha considerata un mostro. Ha voluto minacciarmi di dire tutto a tutti ma Anya e Luna l’hanno fermata in tempo. Poi si è trasferita. Tre settimane fa è tornata e mi ha costretta a baciarla per fare un video. Aveva le prove che io avessi un pene e non ho avuto il coraggio di dirle no. A quanto pare aveva altri piani e le ha pubblicate lo stesso. “ mormoro fissando a terra non avendo il coraggio di guardare i miei amici 

“ Ok. Vendichiamoci “ dice Monty “ Io, Jasper e Raven possiamo entrare in ogni account che possiede. Se troviamo qualcosa che possa rovinarle la vita lo condivideremo con il mondo intero se necessario “ afferma sicuro e io ho voglia di piangere per avere un supporto così forte dalla mia parte 

“ Grazie ragazzi.. “ mormoro 

“ Ti vogliamo bene, Lex. Non ci importa cosa hai fra le gambe. “ dice Octavia e io annuisco 

“ Abbraccio di gruppo ? “ sorride Jasper e io alzo gli occhi al cielo e mi forzo per non piangere ma non ce la faccio e le lacrime iniziano a scorrere copiose dai miei occhi. 

Tutti mi accerchiano e mi stringono forte ma manca una persona in tutto ciò ed è colei di cui ho più bisogno al momento. 

“ A proposito, buon compleanno Lex “ mi dice Anya e tutti in coro mi cantano la canzone del buon compleanno e io sorrido con le lacrime agli occhi. 

Mi guardo intorno ma non trovo Clarke e mi acciglio a questo.   
Che si sia pentita di avermi difesa? Ha paura che se resta al mio fianco verrà giudicata dalle persone ? 

“ Dov’è Clarke ? “ domanda Maya notando anche lei la sua mancanza 

“OH cazzo … “ mormora Raven cominciando a camminare velocemente verso la scuola. Fa fatica e Anya la ferma per farla salire sulla sua schiena. Così tutti iniziamo ad andare nella scuola per cercare Clarke e sentiamo urlare quando siamo vicini 

“ Io ti ammazzo!!! MI HAI SENTITA ???? PUTTANA !!!! “ sentiamo Clarke urlare e corriamo velocemente. 

Una volta entrata vedo Ontari completamente imbrattata di sangue e Clarke che cerca di sfuggire dalla presa stretta del professore Kane. 

“ LASCIAMI !!! ONTARI GIURO CHE TI AMMAZZO !! “ urla Clarke dimenandosi con talmente tanta forza che riesce ad uscire dalla presa e getta un pugno sul naso di Ontari facendola finire a terra senza fiato.   
Dopo di che inizia a prenderla a pugni senza perdere un colpo e il professor Kane cerca disperatamente di tirarla su.   
Se continua così finirà per ucciderla e andrà in prigione come Quint. 

Decido di spostare il professor Kane e di raccogliere Clarke fra le mie braccia e la allontano con tutte le forze che ho .

“ Va tutto bene… calmati Clarke… Va tutto bene “ mormoro nel suo orecchio e lei inizia a respirare meno affannosa per poi crollare a terra piangendo “ Ehi.. piccola Va tutto bene.. te lo prometto “ le sussurro prendendole il viso fra le mani 

“ Ti ha fatto male “ singhiozza 

“ Va tutto bene… andrà tutto bene .. ma ho bisogno che tu sia con me nel processo ok? E sarà un po’ difficile farlo da dentro una prigione “ le dico e lei mi stringe forte a sé

“ Mi dispiace così tanto… Mi dispiace per non averti lasciato parlare… mi sei mancata terribilmente, Lex “ dice piangendo 

“ Anche tu.. ma risolveremo tutto. Te lo prometto.. ok ? “ le sussurro 

“ Ok.. “ risponde. 

~~~~ 

“ Signorina Griffin da lei non me lo aspettavo. “ afferma il signor Pike.

Oramai passiamo più tempo nell’ufficio del preside che a scuola 

“ Ho difeso una persona da ciò che si chiama BULLISMO. Se vuoi punirmi per questo faccia pure. Ma l’unica ad aver invaso la privacy di Lexa è quella troia di Ontari. Pubblicherò ovunque quanto in questa scuola lei non protegge le persone indifese e non punisce le persone che fanno del male ai più deboli. A lei la scelta signor Pike “ sfida Clarke e vedo Pike completamente senza parole

“ Potete andare. La signorina Ontari Black sarà espulsa dalla scuola. Ma se succede ancora una cosa del genere sarete definitivamente fuori. Sono stato chiaro? “ ci dice e noi annuiamo. 

Una volta fuori troviamo tutti ad aspettarci preoccupati 

“ mi posso ritenere una figlia unica ? “ chiede Raven mentre si mangia le unghie 

“ No, niente punizione “ scrolla le spalle e tutti emettono un sospiro di sollievo 

 

~~~~~ 

Dopo un ‘ estenuante giornata a evitare gli sguardi delle persone finalmente siamo tutti al Grounders Per festeggiare come si deve il mio compleanno e il passaggio di proprietà della palestra da mio zio a me.  
Dopo aver brindato con lo spumante e dopo vari bicchieri di Alcool tutti sono andati a ballare lasciandomi sola con Clarke 

“ Buon compleanno, comandante “ mi dice Clarke dandomi un oggetto incartato

“ È un regalo? “ le chiedo e lei annuisce 

“ Aprilo “ mi invita 

Scarto il regalo con cura e dopo aver visto cosa c’è dentro mi esce un singhiozzo strozzato 

“ Come … chi te l’ ha data ? “ domando con lacrime che oramai scendono veloci dai miei occhi 

“ Lincoln. Anche se io e te eravamo… beh, sai… Sapevo che sarebbe stato il tuo compleanno presto e volevo farti qualcosa di speciale.. E cosa di più speciale se non un ritratto di te con i tuoi genitori ? Lo avrei lasciato sulla porta di ingresso della tua casa senza firmare da chi fosse ma immagino che ora preferirei dartelo di persona “ mi spiega 

“ È meraviglioso Clarke… è. . È incredibile. . Davvero “ mormoro impressionata 

“ Grazie e .. Lexa. .. Mi dispiace per non averti dato modo di spiegare… “ mormora triste 

“ Clarke , non voglio mentirti.. Sono rimasta male che tu abbia fatto supposizioni… ma tutti meritiamo una seconda possibilità come tu l’hai data a me.. Avrò bisogno di tempo ma possiamo ricominciare da zero “ le dico sincera e lei mi sorride dolce allungando la mano sul tavolo 

“ Cosa ne pensi se ricominciamo con un ballo? “ mi chiede e io intreccio le dita con le sue 

“ Balliamo “ rispondo 

Questo giorno non è iniziato come mi aspettavo ma è finito molto meglio.   
Con le braccia intorno a Clarke e il suo respiro sul collo il mondo è nuovamente a colori.


	15. Chapter 15

Fare pace con Lexa è stato rigenerante.   
Nelle settimane in cui non ho avuto contatti con lei oltre il solito saluto mattutino ho sentito terribilmente la sua mancanza.   
Ero scontrosa con i miei genitori che mi incitavano a parlare con lei per lasciarle almeno il beneficio del dubbio ma io ero testarda e ho voluto dare retta al mio orgoglio.   
Ogni notte non riuscivo a dormire pensando e ripensando a lei e a quella ragazza che si baciavano e poi sognavo di un futuro con lei. Era una tortura.   
Mi mancavano i suoi occhi, il modo in cui mi proteggeva fra le sue braccia, il suo profumo. Mi mancava tutto. 

Quando ho scoperto la verità mi sono sentita una idiota totale. Come ho potuto anche solo per un’istante pensare che Lexa baciasse qualcuno di proposito?   
Fortuna vuole che lei abbia deciso di perdonarmi e non farò mai più un errore del genere.

Dal giorno del suo compleanno sono passati tre mesi.   
All’inizio Lexa era più riservata. Non mi abbracciava spesso e preferiva mantenere un rapporto basato solo sull’amicizia. Ciò significa che il flirt era fuori discussione. Dopo qualche settimana è diventata più aperta e si è lasciata essere più affettuosa. Abbiamo condiviso più abbracci, abbiamo visto film avvinghiate sul divano, abbiamo camminato mano nella mano praticamente sempre e soprattutto condividevamo più baci sulla fronte , sul naso, sulle guance, sul collo, sulla mascella. Ovunque. Tranne sulle labbra. E Dio, lo volevo così tanto. Ora siamo praticamente sempre insieme, sembriamo una coppia. Manca solo baciarsi e fare sesso. Le sto dando il tempo per abituarsi a questo prima di chiederle un appuntamento. So che per lei è difficile venire a patti con i suoi sentimenti. So che ci tiene a me ma so anche che quello che ha fatto Costia e per estensione anche Ontari l’ha fatta cambiare facendo emergere un muro ulteriore.   
Quella stronza alla fine ha avuto quello che si meritava. Monty, Jasper e Raven hanno trovato su tutti i suoi account le chat fra lei e Roan che includevano molte foto nude. Oltre a questo però hanno scoperto che rubava soldi dalla gelateria in cui lavorava e che dava la colpa agli altri facendoli licenziare. Quindi alla fine hanno pubblicato ovviamente le sue foto intime, hanno mandato la Chat fra lei e Roan a Nia Queen con conseguente disapprovazione e disgusto da parte della famiglia e ha perso il lavoro. Questo è il karma.  
Mettiti contro le persone a cui tengo e questo è ciò che ricevi. 

Ad Ontari non è andata meglio, dopo essere stata espulsa è stata anche rifiutata da altre scuole dopo che Monty ha accidentalmente cambiato il suo curriculum scolastico. 

A scuola per Lexa è stato difficile affrontare le persone che la giudicavano ma il nostro gruppo di amici ha fatto di tutto per proteggerla e minacciare chiunque osasse insultarla. 

Per quanto riguarda me ho dovuto ogni giorno rassicurarla che è bellissima. Ma non mi stancherò mai di farlo se alla fine mi premia con un dolce bacio sulla guancia. 

~~~~~~ 

“ Allora … Niylah “ inizia Lexa

Siamo distese in pigiama sul mio letto matrimoniale mentre io la coccolo da dietro.   
Lexa Woods è decisamente il cucchiaino più piccolo. Le piace sempre che io la circondi con le mie braccia da dietro quando dorme. È adorabile. 

“ Niylah? “ faccio la finta tonta

Niylah è venuta a farmi una sorpresa questa mattina. Se lo sguardo di Lexa avesse potuto ucciderla quando le sono saltata addosso, Niylah sarebbe morta in tutte le vite di tutti gli universi paralleli. È ridicolo quanto sia gelosa. Mi domando come non faccia a notare che muoio per lei.

“ Ha una cotta per te .. “ mormora seria 

“ Non dire idiozie, Lexa. Siamo migliori amiche da tanti anni. “ la rassicuro per l’ennesima volta quest’oggi 

“ Non mi piace “ ammette e so che sta facendo il broncio. Come io ancora stia resistendo non lo so. 

“ Sono sicura che se la conoscessi meglio ti piacerebbe “ mormoro in risposta 

“ Non mi piace come ti guarda. “ dice lamentandosi 

“ Lexa. “ la ammonisco “ Smettila. Io e Niylah siamo solo amiche. Anche se fosse qual è il problema ? “ la provoco per vedere una reazione 

Anche se agiamo come se fossimo sposate da un’eternità, Lexa non ha ancora dato segni di voler agire sui suoi sentimenti. So che li prova, altrimenti io immaginerei le cose. 

“ Quindi lei ti piace… “ mormora delusa e fa per allontanarsi da me ma io la tengo stretta 

“ Non mi mettere in bocca parole che non ho detto, non mi piace. È solo la mia migliore amica, Lexa, e ci devi convivere. Non hai motivi per essere gelosa. “ concludo perdendo la pazienza 

“ Non sono gelosa. Tu puoi fare quello che vuoi “ mi risponde arrabbiata 

“ Ok. “ rispondo e questa volta sono io ad allontanarmi voltandole le spalle. 

Passa qualche minuto di silenzio 

“ Mi dispiace “ mormora “ Se ci tieni tanto al fatto che io la conosca meglio allora va bene… Domani sera dopo che finisco di lavorare in palestra potremmo andare a berci qualcosa al bar “ sussurra “ Ora puoi venire qui? “ chiede quasi disperata e io l’accontento 

“ Ancora non ci credo che la mia grande e forte comandante abbia paura del buio e ha bisogno di coccole “ le sussurro direttamente nell’orecchio mentre la stringo a me e lei fa un respiro di contentezza 

“ Se lo dici a qualcuno io negherò finché vivo “ sussurra seria e io ridacchio. 

~~~~~~ 

La sera dopo io e Niylah aspettiamo al Grounders che Lexa ci raggiunga 

“ Come va con il lavoro ? “ le chiedo 

“ Bene, le persone dicono che ho un talento naturale. Sono molto soddisfatta in realtà “ mi risponde contenta “ E tu ? Come vanno le cose con Lexa ? “ mi domanda cambiando tono di voce 

“ Bene.. Lei.. “ mormoro imbarazzata 

“ Lei ti piace “ dice e sembra che sia … delusa ? 

“ Sì, in realtà. Mi piace davvero. “ dico seria 

“ Non penso che sia la ragazza giusta per te. È una stronza “ dice irritata 

“ Questo perché non la conosci come faccio io “ la difendo irritata 

“ Ti ho sempre detto quello che penso Clarke, lo sai. Non ti merita “ risponde 

“ E chi mi merita secondo te ? “ le chiedo a questo punto completamente arrabbiata 

“ Io “ mormora e rimango senza parole 

“ T-tu? “ balbetto sconvolta 

“ Sì. Io ,Clarke ! “ urla a questo punto lei “ Hai idea da quanto tempo io sia innamorata di te ? Ma ti ho aspettata per farti rendere conto che ero IO ad essere quella giusta per te!!! E poi ti trasferisci qui e in un giorno perdi la testa per la solita ragazza stronza con un passato difficile! Sei egoista ! “ 

“ Niylah. Non ne avevo idea.. “ mormoro 

“ Certo. Perché eri troppo presa da te stessa per vedere le cose che avevi davanti agli occhi “ si calma lei 

“ Avevo passato l’inferno a scuola e in più l’incidente di mia sorella ha richiesto più attenzioni da parte mia nei suoi confronti. Non posso credere che tu mi stia chiamando egoista per questo “ le rispondo

“ Scusate il ritardo “ ci interrompe Lexa e si accorge subito della tensione “ Tutto ok ? “ domanda accigliata 

“ No “ “ Sì “ diciamo contemporaneamente Niylah e io 

“ Sì. Niylah aveva solo bisogno di un altro alcolico. Potresti andare a prenderlo per favore? “ le chiedo 

“ Certo. .Come lo vuoi ? “ le chiede Lexa provando ad essere gentile 

“ Vodka secca con ghiaccio “ risponde irritata Niylah 

Aspetto che Lexa se ne vada 

“ Ascoltami, Niylah. Termineremo questa conversazione. Ma ora ho bisogno della mia migliore amica. Ho bisogno che tu conosca Lexa perché è la donna che un giorno porterò all’altare anche se ci vorranno anni e anni prima che lei sia pronta e voglio che tu inizi ad accettare questo. “ le dico non ammettendo un no come risposta e lei lo sa benissimo. 

“ Eccomi. Clarke ti ho preso il solito “ mi dice Lexa e io la ringrazio. 

L’inizio è teso e beviamo in silenzio fino a che Lexa prova a fare conversazione.

Riescono a comunicare per un po’ ma poi cala di nuovo il silenzio fino a che Niylah non sbuffa 

“ Mi dispiace, Clarke . Non posso “ dice Niylah 

“ Niylah. “ la avverto 

“ No! Non posso restare qui ad avere una conversazione con la ragazza per la quale hai una cotta quando sai che sono innamorata di te ! “ dice arrabbiata 

“ Lo sapevi ? “ domanda delusa Lexa 

“ No. No, Lex . Devi credermi Lexa! L’ ho appena saputo io.. “ cerco di spiegare ma Lexa mi interrompe 

“ E nonostante lo sapevi hai preferito evitare l’argomento? Sapevi quanto io fossi…. “ si interrompe “ Sai cosa? Divertitevi voi due. Io ho chiuso “ dice lasciando dei soldi sul tavolo andando via 

“ Lexa ! “ la chiamo “ Lexa !! “ senza ottenere risposta. “ E poi dici a me che sono egoista … “ mormoro delusa guardando con disprezzo Niylah.

Corro fuori in cerca di Lexa e la trovo intenta ad aprire la portiera della macchina 

“ Lexa aspetta! “ urlo raggiungendola 

“ Fate una bella coppia “ dice sprezzante e sarcastica 

“ Ti ho già detto che non provo nulla per lei che va oltre l’amicizia. “ dico 

“ Puoi fare quello che ti pare, Clarke. Non mi interessa “ dice senza guardarmi negli occhi 

“ Bene! Se non ti interessa allora va bene ! Gettami fra le sue braccia! “ faccio per allontanarmi quando lei mi prende il polso e mi trattiene “ Cosa vuoi , Lexa? Perché sono mesi che aspetto che tu faccia una dannata mossa! “ le urlo in faccia 

“ Io voglio te. “ ammette

“ Allora di cosa hai bisogno? Hai bisogno di tempo per accettarlo ? Hai bisogno di non etichettare la nostra relazione ? Dimmi solo cosa posso fare perché questo “ dico indicando fra noi due “ mi sta uccidendo ! Vuoi sapere cosa voglio io ? Voglio te! Voglio poter avere degli appuntamenti! Voglio poterti regalare fiori perché so quanto li ami ! Voglio conoscere i tuoi genitori! Voglio riempire la tua stanza di candele profumate per mantenerti al sicuro quando è buio e non ci sono! Voglio baciarti! Voglio fare l’amore con te ! E sono stufa di dovermi trattenere perché tu non sei dannatamente pronta ! “ sfogo tutta la mia frustrazione 

“ Io…. “ mormora Lexa con gli occhi lucidi “ E se io fossi destinata a non essere felice? Se poi agissi sui miei sentimenti ma poi ti perdessi come ho fatto con i miei genitori? IO SONO DEBOLE PER TE, CLARKE! Non posso rivivere le stesse cose. Non voglio che ti portino via da me. “ sussurra Lexa 

“ Piccola.. “ mormoro asciugando le sue lacrime “ Sei felice ora con me ? “ le domando e lei annuisce “ Eppure siamo ancora qui. E voglio essere ancora qui fra mille anni quando le nostre anime si ritroveranno di nuovo “ le sussurro “ Ti prego, dammi la possibilità di dimostrarti quanto potremmo essere felici. Vieni ad un appuntamento con me “


	16. Chapter 16

“ Lexa. Datti una calmata. È solo Clarke. Le sei piaciuta quando eri una stronza e ti mangia con gli occhi ogni volta che ti vede. Stai tranquilla. “ mi dice Anya mentre mi guardo allo specchio dopo l’ennesima volta che mi sono cambiata. 

Alla fine ho accettato di andare ad un appuntamento con Clarke. Sono completamente in ansia. Ho paura che qualcosa vada storto.   
Sento che in questi mesi lei sia diventata il mio punto di riferimento. Mi ha protetta da tutto e da tutti. La notte restava a dormire con me quando avevo gli incubi. Con lei posso essere in grado di essere veramente me stessa.   
Per questo non ho affrontato i miei sentimenti. Sono venuta a capacitarmi del fatto che non posso mettere da parte ciò che provo per lei ma non voglio mettere a rischio ciò che abbiamo.   
Odio Niylah da quando è comparsa sulla sua bella moto e Clarke le è saltata addosso. È stata una minaccia e lo è ancora per me. Non posso concepire il fatto che nonostante Niylah sia innamorata della MIA Clarke , lei abbia deciso di darle il tempo necessario per stemperare questi sentimenti. C’è stato un litigio nel mezzo perché è ovvio che non la voglio intorno a Clarke dopo questa rivelazione ma lei è testarda e fa comunque quello che sente di fare. 

“ Manca solo che scopiate. Siete praticamente sposate. “ dice Luna 

“ So che è solo Clarke. Ma è proprio perché è lei che sono così in ansia. Non voglio rovinare nulla. Ci tengo troppo a lei. E per favore non parliamo di sesso perché sono fottutamente spaventata che una volta nuda lei avrà dei ripensamenti “ dico frenetica e impaurita 

“ Raven mi ha rivelato che ha beccato sua sorella più volte a masturbarsi guardando la tua foto. E l’ha sentita altrettante volte gridare il tuo nome. Perfino i loro genitori sanno che Clarke è frustrata per te e la prendono in giro. Puoi stare tranquilla su questo Lex” dice Anya facendo spallucce 

L’immagine di Clarke molto nuda e molto bagnata che si dà piacere pensando a me fa indurire immediatamente il mio pene e sono costretta a coprirmi 

“ Dio. Siete così frustrate voi due. Solo.. Scopate! Da quanto è che non fai nulla comunque? “ mi chiede Luna 

“ Da quando l’ho conosciuta. E non è un problema il fatto che io non faccia sesso. Non sono ancora pronta per passare a quel livello con Clarke. Lei sa i miei tempi e li comprende. Ciò non esclude che mi stia letteralmente per venire un infarto. Comunque tu sei quella che ancora si diverte con le ragazze o i ragazzi. Chi ti ha lasciato quel segno enorme sul collo ? Un vampiro ? “ ridacchio 

Cala un silenzio imbarazzante 

“ Oh mio Dio! “ dico sconvolta 

“ Cosa ? “ dice Luna spalancando gli occhi 

“ Voi due .. “ dico indicando entrambe e loro sgranano gli occhi 

“ Io sono innamorata di Raven. Non le farei mai una cosa del genere “ dice Anya 

“ E allora perché avete fatto quelle facce? Cosa nascondete ? “ domando curiosa 

“ In realtà.. Era solo sesso .. Non è che ci sarà qualcosa fra di noi. Non ci sarà mai. Nessun rapporto di amicizia o qualcos’altro “ mormora Luna 

“ Dillo Luna “ la incito 

“ Diciamo che ho incontrato per caso Niylah al Grounders ieri sera mentre facevo il mio turno al bar e .. Una cosa ha tirato l’altra.. E beh.. sai “ sussurra 

La guardo incredula “ Sul serio? “ 

“ Era molto triste per Clarke.. Mi ha parlato di quanto stesse soffrendo e di quanto avesse voglia di una distrazione. Io ero la sua distrazione “ continua 

“ Dio, Luna. Sai quanto la odio! Non voglio che lei faccia parte del nostro gruppo! Come hai potuto ! “ le dico arrabbiata   
“ Era una cosa di una sola volta. In realtà otto. È una bomba a letto. Ma non succederà più. Te lo assicuro “ dice seria 

“ Lo spero. “ annuisco “ E tu lo sapevi? “ chiedo ad Anya 

“ In realtà lo sapevamo tutti. Luna questa mattina ha inviato singolarmente i regali che Niylah le ha fatto. Se pensi che quel succhiotto sia grande non hai visto cosa le ha fatto nell’interno coscia sinistro. “ alza le spalle Anya 

“ Me lo avresti mai detto ? “ le chiedo irritata 

“ Ovvio. Quando non avresti avuto armi a disposizione con cui uccidermi. Quella cintura mi sembra ottima per strangolarmi. Ma ho voluto rischiare “ dice Luna sorridendo 

“ Comunque non importa. L’importante è che non succeda più. “ dico senza ammettere un no come risposta e lei annuisce titubante. 

 

Dopo aver cambiato vestiti altre cinque volte per la gioia di Anya e Luna sono finalmente pronta. 

Indosso una maglietta a maniche lunghe bordeaux, dei pantaloni neri con qualche strappo e le scarpe Adidas bianche e nere. Ho lasciato i capelli sciolti sulla spalla sinistra e ho messo un po’ di mascara. 

Sento il campanello e so che lei è qui. Avverto un senso di ansia e paura.   
Luna scende per aprirle la porta e Anya mi da una pacca sulla spalla 

“ Non aver paura. Andrà tutto bene. Clarke darebbe il mondo intero per te e sai che se tu lo volessi sarebbe capace perfino di conquistare i pianeti e le stelle per donarli a te. Segui il cuore Lexa. “ mi consiglia Anya e io Inspiro ed espiro più volte per calmarmi. 

Quando scendo le scale e vedo Clarke la mia ansia sparisce e fa spazio a qualcosa che non ho mai provato prima : Speranza.   
Speranza di poter essere finalmente felice con lei per il resto dei nostri giorni. 

È bellissima come sempre ma oggi lo è ancora di più. Indossa un vestito bianco scollato che mostra una buona visione del suo petto, dei tacchi neri e ha i capelli sciolti e mossi. Ha un trucco più complesso del solito che lascia che i suoi occhi siano più belli e luminosi del solito. 

“ Clarke.. Tu sei… Mozzafiato.. “ espiro a malapena udibile 

“ Anche tu non sei niente male “ mi fa l’occhiolino sorridente sporgendomi la mano che io prendo immediatamente e intreccio le nostre dita 

“ A mezzanotte a casa “ Dice Anya seria incrociando le braccia con un sopracciglio alzato 

“ Va bene mamma “ alzo gli occhi al cielo sorridendo alla stupidità della mia amica 

“ Aspetta. Se lei è mamma io sono il papà? “ stuzzica Luna 

“ Oddio. Finiscila ! “ alzo gli occhi e conduco Clarke fuori la porta 

Una volta fuori sento una benda che mi copre gli occhi 

“ È questo il tuo modo carino per dirmi che vuoi esplorare nuovi territori ? “ la stuzzico 

“ Sta zitta, quando e se vorrò esplorare nuovi territori lo saprai sicuramente. E non indosserai vestiti. “ sussurra nel mio orecchio e io ingoio il gemito che sta cercando di esplodere dalla mia bocca “ ora.. Ti fidi di me ? “ mi chiede preoccupata 

“ Con corpo e anima “ sussurro guadagnandomi un lungo bacio sulla guancia seguito da un bacio sul naso 

“ E allora seguimi “ sussurra 

Ti seguirei verso l’infinito e oltre (*piccola citazione che spero qualcuno di voi conosca*) 

 

~~~~~ 

Oramai siamo in macchina da tanto tempo , penso perfino che sia passata un’ora. 

“ Mi stai portando in qualche bosco per uccidermi ? “ le chiedo fingendomi seria 

“ Non potrei sopravvivere senza di te Woods. “ mi risponde sorridendo. 

“ Oh , prima che mi dimentichi …. “ accenno 

“ Cosa ? “ mi chiede confusa 

“ Se vuoi più foto di me nuda puoi chiedere. Immagino che sia noioso avere sempre la stessa immagine da vedere mentre hai pensieri perversi su di me “ dico sghignazzando 

“ Oh mio DIO! Questo è imbarazzante. Ucciderò Raven per avertelo detto “ si lamenta Clarke e anche se non la vedo so che sta arrossendo 

“ Raven lo ha detto ad Anya che poi lo ha riferito a me. E non c’è nulla di cui vergognarsi piccola. Non sai quanto darei per avere una foto di te completamente nuda … “ sussurro l’ultima frase 

“ Dio Lexa. Smettila di provocare. Sono piuttosto frustrata al momento. Sono a tanto così da saltarti addosso. “ dice disperata e io faccio un gemito forte sperando che non veda il mio rigonfiamento.

Clarke mi ha più volte ripetuto che non avevo bisogno di nascondermi e che con lei potevo mettere tranquillamente i boxer e alla fine ho accettato. In queste situazioni però rimpiango la mia decisione.   
La cosa non migliora quando lei poggia una mano molto vicina all’inguine 

“ Clarke… “ mormoro 

“ Non siamo pronte. O meglio… tu non sei pronta. Ma forse un giorno … “ sussurra e io prendo la mia mano intrecciandola alla sua 

“ Ci sarà sicuramente quel giorno Clarke .. “ le rispondo 

“ Un passo alla volta? “ mi chiede 

“ Un passo alla volta “ confermo decisa 

“ Sì ma spero non a passo di lumaca… “ mormora e ridacchiamo entrambe. 

~~~~~~ 

Mezz’ora dopo Clarke parcheggia la macchina e mi fa aspettare in macchina mentre prepara chissà che.   
Mi aiuta ad uscire e mi fa salire dei scalini per poi farmi stendere su qualcosa di morbido. Un materasso ? Mi acciglio a questo   
Si mette alle mie spalle e mi circonda con le sue gambe e braccia. Mi da un bacio delicato sul collo facendomi venire i brividi 

“ Tu per me sei speciale Lexa e volevo portarti in un posto per me speciale. Non volevo fare uno di quegli appuntamenti cliché in un ristorante o al cinema. Io voglio che tu veda una parte della mia vita, una parte del mio mondo… “ sussurra togliendomi la benda e per un momento vengo accecata dalla luce arancione del sole che tramonta e poi mi accorgo della bellezza che ci circonda e rimango senza fiato. 

“ Questo furgone appartiene a Wells, quando eravamo piccoli abbiamo scoperto questo posto iniziando a guidare di nascosto insieme. Mi sono innamorata a prima vista. Lui ha scordato la strada ma io no. Quando mi sentivo sola, delusa, triste, felice, affranta, impaurita venivo qui con questo furgone e restavo con me stessa e i miei pensieri. Nulla riusciva a stabilizzare le mie emozioni come questo posto. “ mi racconta

Siamo in cima ad una montagna e siamo circondate dal verde degli alberi e dal lago che riflette i colori del cielo. Intorno a noi solo il suono degli uccelli che cinguettano.   
Qui fra le braccia di Clarke, in mezzo a tutto lo spettacolo che è la natura, posso capire perfettamente cosa intende. 

“ Ma poi ho conosciuto te. Testarda, irritante, maleducata. Ma erano i tuoi occhi che mi attiravano come una calamita. Verdi come questo posto che amo. Ed è grazie ai tuoi occhi che ho imparato ad innamorarmi di te e delle profondità che nascondi dentro di essi e dentro la tua anima “ sussurra guardandomi direttamente negli occhi e io rimango senza fiato “ E so che per te l’amore è debolezza ma per me rappresenta sia forza che debolezza. Con te mi sento forte. So che con te posso affrontare tutto. Basta che tu mi prenda per mano e ritrovo me stessa. Ma con te mi sento anche debole. Debole perché mi cedono le gambe ogni volta che ti vedo. Debole perché mi manca il respiro quando ti sento ridere. Debole perché so che se un giorno dovessi perderti perderei me stessa completamente. Ma ti amo perché con te posso essere forte e debole e sentirmi comunque al sicuro “ mi dice e io inevitabilmente piango.   
Sento il cuore a mille. Non ho mai provato in vita mia qualcosa di così forte e mi aggrappo a lei disperatamente mentre lei mi accarezza la schiena 

“ Non devi dire nulla che tu non senti. Ma avevo bisogno di essere sincera con te e mettere il mio cuore in prima linea… “ sussurra e io non smetto di piangere. 

Per molto tempo ho pensato che l‘amore fosse debolezza. È stato il mantra di una vita e Clarke è riuscita a smontarlo in un secondo. 

“ Clarke.. “ sussurro con voce roca e mi stacco leggermente da lei per poterla guardare negli occhi, lo stesso colore del cielo che riesce sempre a tranquillizzarmi “ Io….. “ mi si bloccano le parole in bocca e mi avvicino lentamente alle sue labbra per poter avere la possibilità di esprimermi attraverso un bacio. 

Il primo tocco di labbra è dolce e incerto. Restiamo li , solo labbra che si toccano, senza muoverci. 

Ci separiamo per un solo attimo guardandoci negli occhi prima che Clarke poggi la sua mano sulla mia nuca avvicinandomi per un altro bacio.   
Questa volta le nostre labbra si muovono lentamente cercando di conoscersi meglio. È dolce, bagnato e salato dalle nostre lacrime. Non ho idea di quando anche Clarke abbia iniziato a piangere ma non mi importa mentre cambio angolo del bacio e lei schiude la bocca dandomi il permesso di inserire la mia lingua.   
Il contatto scaturisce una serie di fuochi d’artificio direttamente dentro il mio cuore.   
Restiamo ad esplorare le nostre bocche lentamente e dolcemente. Il suo sapore è inebriante e so che da oggi non vorrò mai più assaporare labbra diverse dalle sue. 

Purtroppo il fiato viene a mancare e siamo costrette a separarci per respirare.   
Appoggio la fronte alla sua e respiriamo affannosamente con gli occhi chiusi. 

“ Clarke “ sussurro 

“ Shh…. Non devi dire nulla … “ mi sussurra con voce rauca dalle emozioni 

Mi allontano determinata prendendole il mento invitandola a guardarmi negli occhi. 

“ Ma io voglio dire qualcosa. “ dico decisa “ Per anni non ho fatto altro che costruire muri intorno a me. Ho lottato contro tutta me stessa per non fare entrare nessuno. Ma non avevo preso in considerazione una cosa in particolare. Sola in mezzo a tante mura il mio sguardo si perdeva sempre nell’azzurro del cielo sopra di me. Quando ti ho incontrata guardare nei tuoi occhi mi faceva sentire diversa. Solo ora, in questo preciso istante ho capito il perché. Sei sempre stata tu il mio cielo. Anche quando non sapevo chi fossi, eri lì con me. E voglio dirti grazie.. Perché ora so di essere pronta. Sono pronta a prendermi ciò che desidero con le unghie e con i denti e so che posso farlo perché sono più forte con te. E se amare te implica anche essere debole allora voglio essere debole per il resto dei miei giorni. In questa vita e in altre. “ dico con determinazione e voce rotta dal pianto “ Sono profondamente e irrimediabilmente innamorata di te, Clarke “ dico con un mezzo sorriso 

Il bacio che ci scambiamo ora è completamente diverso dal primo. È piano di amore, passione e felicità. 

“ Ti amo “ mi sussurra sulle labbra felice una volta staccate 

“ Ti amo anche io .. “ le dico “ E sono pronta Clarke… “ dico determinata “ Fai l’amore con me “ sussurro


	17. Chapter 17

“ Fai l’amore con me .. “ mi sussurra Lexa 

“ Ne sei sicura ? .. “ le chiedo io

Le emozioni che sto vivendo in questo momento vanno oltre alle possibilità umane. Non posso credere di essere così fortunata 

“ Mai stata più sicura in vita mia Clarke “ mi dice decisa e io annuisco

“ Ma prima c’è una cosa che devi sapere.. “ le dico timida 

“ Puoi dirmi qualsiasi cosa “ mi dice lei prendendo a coppa la mia guancia 

“ Io … ehm... Non ho mai fatto sesso con nessuno .. E tu sei molto più esperta di me e ho paura di non essere abbastanza .. “ le confido guardandola timida negli occhi notando che le si forma un sorriso a 32 denti “ Perché sorridi ? “ le chiedo 

“ Perché nessuno ha avuto modo e non lo avrà in futuro di essere intima con te, non nel modo in cui farò io. Sei mia Clarke. “ dice con un ringhio geloso “ E ho fatto sesso tante volte nella mia vita ma non ho mai fatto l’amore con nessuno. Non ho mai lasciato che mi toccassero. Tu sei la prima per me.. “ mi confida lei dandomi un dolce bacio sulle labbra che si trasforma in un bacio appassionato.   
Fin da subito le nostre lingue si trovano e lottano per il dominio.   
Il sapore di Lexa è paradisiaco per i miei sensi. Le sue labbra sono morbide e non vorrei baciare mai più altre labbra oltre alle sue.   
Mi poggia sul materasso e si distende su si me poggiandosi sulle braccia per non mettere troppo peso su di me mentre ancora ci baciamo. Purtroppo il fiato viene a mancare e ci separiamo ma lei ha altre idee perché inizia a trascinare baci bagnati sul mio collo leccando e succhiando al suo passaggio facendo emergere un gemito di piacere dalle mie labbra. Faccio vagare le mani sulla sua schiena e arrivo fino alla fine prendendo l’orlo della sua maglietta fra le mani. 

“ Posso ? “ le chiedo insicura e lei si ferma per guardarmi negli occhi 

“ Puoi fare di me tutto ciò che vuoi amore mio “ mi dice e io sposto le mani per spingerle sulla sua nuca sbattendo le nostre labbra in un bacio carico di passione. Prendendola di sprovvista le tiro via la maglietta separandoci un solo secondo solo per farla passare dalla sua testa e con un colpo di reni capovolgo la situazione mettendomi a cavalcioni su di lei 

“ Gesù, Clarke. “ mormora Lexa senza fiato mentre trascino baci sul suo collo e succhio forte lasciando un segno ben visibile 

“ MIA “ ringhio nel suo orecchio provocandole un gemito 

Mi allontano per poterla guardare dall’alto. È bellissima. La sua faccia arrossata, le sue labbra aperte e gonfie dai baci, i suoi occhi verdi pieni di desiderio, il suo corpo snello ma tonico mostrando gli addominali sullo stomaco che sono diventati più visibili da quando lavora in palestra.   
Mi tolgo la maglietta lasciandomi solo con un reggiseno davanti a lei godendomi la vista dei suoi occhi che ammirano il mio corpo con nient’altro che puro desiderio.   
Mi abbasso le bretelle del mio reggiseno molto lentamente lasciando che Lexa si godi lo spettacolo e successivamente metto un braccio intorno al seno mentre lo stacco da dietro. Vedo l’impazienza di Lexa e sorrido soddisfatta.   
Allontano il braccio dal mio seno e lascio cadere finalmente il reggiseno esponendomi allo sguardo intenso sotto di me. Lexa mi guarda come se non avesse mai visto qualcosa di più bello in vita sua. 

“ Sei… sei bellissima Clarke.. “ sussurra con voce rauca sedendosi per essere al livello del mio seno ma guardando nei miei occhi “ Sono così fortunata ad averti… cosa ho fatto per meritarmi te ? “ mi chiede con voce tremante

Le prendo la mano con la mia e la dirigo verso il mio cuore facendole sentire il mio battito cardiaco tramite il suo tatto

“ Sono probabilmente io la fortunata. Sei la cosa migliore che sia successa nella mia vita. Sei bellissima Lexa. “ le sussurro trascinando la sua mano sul mio seno ed emettiamo un gemito entrambe.   
Lexa abbassa gli occhi e porta anche l’altra mano per prendere a coppa anche l’altro seno sfiorando i miei capezzoli delicatamente.   
Toglie la mano dal mio seno sinistro e sto per lamentarmi quando sento la sua bocca sul mio capezzolo e alzo la testa facendo un gemito strozzato. I miei fianchi si muovono di vita propria entrando in contatto con le sue parti intime e la sento gemere forte mentre succhia e morde il mio capezzolo. Continuo a macinarmi su di lei per avere più reazioni simili e vengo accontentata subito quando lei alza il bacino venendomi in contro entrando in contatto direttamente con il mio centro.   
Emetto un gemito forte ancorando le mie mani nei suoi capelli mentre lei sposta le sue attenzioni all’altro seno.   
Sposto le mani e le trascino per la sua schiena staccando anche il suo reggiseno e glielo sfilo. La faccio distendere per poter vederla nuda e resto senza fiato alla vista.

“ Le foto non rendono … dal vivo sei ancora più sexy “ le dico maliziosa e lei sorride. Mi abbasso trascinando baci bagnati sul suo collo fino ad arrivare al suo seno che tocco, bacio, mordo e lecco provocando dei gemiti di piacere che sono musica per i miei occhi. Sposto i miei baci e lecco i contorni dei suoi addominali per poi mordere la pelle e succhiarla lasciandole altri segni ben visibili sul suo corpo. Arrivo al bottone dei suoi pantaloni e la guardo negli occhi facendo una domanda silenziosa e lei annuisce un po’ incerta.   
Sbottono i suoi pantaloni e abbasso la cerniera per poi iniziare a toglierli baciando le sue cosce, le sue ginocchia e i suoi polpacci al passaggio.   
Noto che è completamente dura nei suoi boxer ma è anche a disagio per cui sfilo anche i miei jeans e le mutande per farla sentire più a suo agio. Mi rimetto a cavalcioni sul suo stomaco completamente esposta e bagnata facendole sentire quanto ho voglia di lei. Macino sul suo stomaco provocandomi piacere da sola. 

“ Clarke.. “ si lamenta 

“ Questo è quello che fai a me Lexa. Mi rendi totalmente bagnata. Amo ogni parte del tuo corpo. Non aver paura “ le dico con voce roca dal desiderio e lei annuisce un po’ più sicura. 

Scendo nuovamente dal suo corpo e mi trascino più in basso in modo tale da avere la testa di fronte alle sue parti intime e la guardo nuovamente per chiedere conferma e questa volta annuisce più decisa.   
Sfilo i suoi boxer e guardo come il suo pene si alzi in tutta la sua gloria. 

Rimango senza parole e con la bocca aperta di fronte a questa ragazza. Così insicura che ancora non ha capito quanto sia stupenda. 

“ Posso toccarti? “ le chiedo con desiderio ed esattamente come ho fatto prima io lei prende la mia mano e la porta sul suo pene. 

Dio. È veramente grande. 

Ho visto molti porno per essere preparata. Inizio a fare su e giù lentamente godendomi la sensazione di averla fra le mie mani. 

“ La tua mano è decisamente meglio della mia mano “ mormora senza fiato e io ridacchio 

“ Immagino che la mia bocca sarà ancora meglio “ mormoro sorridendole maliziosa 

“ C-cosa? “ balbetta e io la prendo di sprovvista quando lecco la sua punta e gemo per il sapore iniziando a succhiare 

“ C-Clarke. Cazzo.. oh mio Dio ! “ grida Lexa e io provo a prendere più del suo pene nella mia bocca.   
Purtroppo essendo la prima volta non sono abituata ma riesco a prendere comunque la metà. Inizio a fare su e giù con la testa e Lexa poggia la sua mano nei miei capelli senza stringere. Guardo nei suoi occhi e lei alza gli occhi in un totale goduria. Sento pulsare il mio centro. Voglio che lei venga nella mia bocca.   
Non pensavo che avrei mai provato delle sensazioni simili.   
Inizio a muovere la testa più veloce mentre succhio più forte. Prendo a coppa le sue palle stringendole delicatamente.

“ Clarke. .. Se continui così verrò “ si lamenta e io faccio uscire il suo pene dalla mia bocca per poterle rispondere

“ Voglio che tu venga. Vieni per me. Vieni nella mia bocca “ le dico prendendo il suo pene nella mia mano e succhiando la punta più determinata a sentire tutto di lei.   
Ci vogliono alcuni momenti prima di sentire il suo sperma che schizza nella mia bocca e io inizio a ingoiare godendomi il suo gusto salato. Continuo a succhiare finché non mi accarezza la testa per dirmi che può bastare. 

Risalgo sul suo corpo baciandolo e mordendolo. Le do un bacio sulle labbra pieno di amore e desiderio facendo in modo che lei assapori se stessa tramite la mia bocca. 

Sento che sta piangendo e mi allontano guardandola preoccupata 

“ Tutto bene ?Ho fatto qualcosa che non va? “ le domando 

“No, amore mio. Il contrario. È stato bellissimo. Grazie “ mi sussurra ritornando a baciarmi. 

In un attimo mi ritrovo sulla schiena con lei che scende lentamente e trova posto fra le mie gambe che si aprono istintivamente. 

“ Ora è il tuo turno “ dice con un sorriso malizioso prima di immergere la sua lingua nelle mie pieghe.

E oh mio Dio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continua nel prossimo capitolo, non vi preoccupate ;)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ne approfitto per chiedere scusa per gli errori dello scorso capitolo ma andavo di fretta e non ho ricontrollato. . Spero comunque vi sia piaciuto e che vi piacerà anche questo..   
> Grazie per il supporto :)

Appena la mia lingua entra in contatto con le pieghe di Clarke mi sento ufficialmente in paradiso. 

Ho fatto sesso con tante donne ma nessuna può essere paragonabile a lei. 

Mi sento estasiata ed inebriata dal suo odore e dal suo sapore muschiato.   
Passerei giornate intere in mezzo a queste gambe. 

Lambisco le sue pieghe facendo su e giù tralasciando il clitoride. Sento che Clarke tira i miei capelli in modo forte e deciso ma non abbastanza da farmi del male. I suoi gemiti rimbombano nel silenzio che c’è attorno a noi. Oramai il sole ha tramontato ma la luce della luna piena ci permette di vedere abbastanza.   
Clarke ha gli occhi chiusi mentre si contorce dal piacere. Ma io voglio però che guardi nei miei occhi e quindi mi allontano 

“ Che diavolo.. Lexa .. perché hai smesso ? “ chiede frustrata 

I suoi occhi sono totalmente neri, c’è solo un piccolo contorno dei suoi occhi celesti

“ Voglio che tu mi guardi mentre ti faccio capire quanto ti amo con la mia lingua “ le dico decisa 

“ È un po’ difficile tenere gli occhi aperti mentre me lo fai vedere così bene “ sorride 

Appoggio il mento sulla sua coscia sinistra e continuo a guardarla. Io suoi capelli sciolti e spettinati dalle nostre attività, i suoi occhi completamente dilatati, le sue labbra… Dio le sue labbra che fino a pochi minuti fa mi hanno dato un piacere infinito. Il suo seno grande e morbido con i suoi capezzoli chiari eretti. E infine le sue pieghe, con una striscia di peli corti e completamente bagnate. 

“ Cosa c’è ? “ mi chiede leggermente impaurita 

“ È solo che sto godendo uno spettacolo più bello di quello alle mie spalle “ sussurro dolce e lei alza gli occhi al cielo con un sorriso 

“ Ci sai fare con le parole, comandante, ma se usi quella lingua per altro sarebbe anche meglio, non credi ? “ mi dice maliziosa 

“ Ci vuole il tempo che ci vuole, amore mio “ sussurro 

“ Lex. Ti amo. Ma se non metti quella lingua dentro di me o.. “ senza preavviso mi getto fra le sue gambe succhiando il clitoride con foga “ Oh cazzo .. “ Clarke emette un gemito forte e inizia a stringere i miei capelli più forte facendomi provare un leggero dolore che mi fa eccitare di più 

Inizio ad amarla con più passione alternando le cure che le do al clitoride leccandolo, succhiandolo e mordicchiandolo.   
Dal modo in cui Clarke chiude le sue gambe intorno al mio viso e dai gemiti più forti capisco che è vicina ma io voglio godere il momento un altro po’. 

“ Lex… oh mio DIO… voglio di più! Ti prego… “ emette un gemito disperato quando le mordo un po’ più forte il clitoride “ Fammi venire.. Ti prego Lex ! Fammi venire nella tua bocca. . “ urla e si appoggia su i suoi gomiti guardandomi direttamente negli occhi. 

Potrei venire solo guardando questa scena dinanzi a me. 

La accontento e succhio più forte fino a quando emette un urlo carico di piacere e sbatte la schiena sul materasso mentre l’orgasmo la fa tremare di piacere.   
Inizio a rallentare per aiutarla a scendere dal suo orgasmo ma poi non contenta lecco le sue pieghe fino a raggiungere il suo ingresso bevendo quanto più possibile il suo nettare. 

Come ho potuto vivere senza il suo sapore per tutti questi anni io al momento non me lo saprei spiegare ma ho intenzione di recuperare il tempo perso. 

“ Lex… “ mormora Clarke confusa 

Lambisco il suo ingresso guardandola intensamente negli occhi per poi entrare improvvisamente dentro con la lingua e spingere dentro e fuori.

Dio è così stretta. 

“ Oh mio…. OH CAZZO… “ dice Clarke urlando e respirando a fatica “ Sei così brava in questo piccola… “ dice eccitata 

Uso il mio pollice per fare dei cerchi sul suo clitoride sensibile e uso l altra mano per giocare con i suoi capezzoli mentre esco ed entro dal suo ingresso con la mia lingua. 

“ Oh… Lex… sono vicina … oh mio dio! “ urla in preda all’ estasi urlando il mio nome mentre viene colpita da un orgasmo più potente del primo e io sono tornata completamente dura. 

Il mio cazzo pulsa per avere attenzioni ma ora continuo a bere il nettare di Clarke come se fossi assetata dopo anni nel deserto. 

Mi accarezza delicatamente la guancia per farmi capire che è troppo sensibile e io risalgo su di lei baciando il suo corpo fino a raggiungere le sue labbra che mi attendono a bocca aperta per un bacio famelico. La sua lingua cerca subito la mia e geme avvertendo il suo sapore nelle mie labbra. Mi succhia la lingua e mi morde il labbro inferiore per poi succhiarlo forte. Sposta le sue labbra sul mio mento che è completamente bagnato dai suoi umori e inizia a leccare e pulirmi. 

Dio è così sexy.. 

“ Sei stata così brava… “ sussurra e subito dopo cambia espressione “odio che altre ragazze abbiano avuto un assaggio di ciò che sai fare “ aggiunge triste   
Mi rattrista vederla così. Se avessi saputo che avrei conosciuto lei non avrei mai fatto sesso con nessun’altra ragazza neanche sotto tortura. 

“ Clarke… mi dispiace “ sussurro triste 

“ No.. no, piccola .. È il tuo passato .. dovrò accettarlo prima o poi “ sussurra con voce roca 

“ È il mio passato ma tu sei il mio presente e il mio futuro e questo non cambierà mai. Te lo assicuro. Sarò tua per sempre “ dico determinata 

“ E io sarò tua, per questa e per altre vite “ mi sussurra in risposta e io non posso fare a meno di baciarla con tutto l’amore che ho.


	19. Chapter 19

Il bacio diventa più esigente quasi subito. Le nostre lingue si scontrano, i nostri respiri si uniscono e il calore dei nostri corpi unito ci fa sentire la voglia di essere l’una dentro l’altra. 

Riesco a sentire il pene duro di Lexa sulla mia coscia e so che non potrà durare a lungo. 

Mi ha regalato due orgasmi intensi, mi ha fatta sentire amata e protetta ma io voglio di più. 

Voglio lei dentro di me. Voglio unire i nostri corpi e le nostre anime. Voglio sentire tutto di lei. 

“ Amore, amore aspetta “ le dico fra un bacio e l’altro 

“ C’ è qualcosa che non va? “ domanda spaventata 

“ No.. È solo che non prendo la pillola e volevo chiederti se è possibile che .. sai… se posso rimanere incinta “ chiedo imbarazzata 

Non posso credere di provare imbarazzo dopo quello che abbiamo appena fatto . 

“ Oh cazzo… non ci avevo pensato “ sgrana gli occhi “ Puoi rimanere incinta Clarke.. Ho meno sperma rispetto ad altri ragazzi ma c’è comunque il 50 % delle possibilità e io non ho un preservativo “ mormora delusa 

“ Lo tengo io nella mia borsa. Spero che la dimensione sia giusta “ mi mordo il labbro imbarazzata mentre lei alza un sopracciglio 

“ Lo avevi pianificato ? Il paesaggio, il letto matrimoniale, le parole dolci, la dichiarazione e ora il preservativo .. “ mormora pensierosa Lexa 

“ Non è come credi. Cioè, speravo che sarebbe successo quanto prima ma non volevo importi nulla e volevo rispettare i tuoi tempi “ dico seria “ E i preservativi li ha messi Raven nella mia borsa quando ha saputo che tu avevi un pene perché non voleva diventare Zia così giovane. “ continuo a spiegare 

“ Va bene, Clarke “ ridacchia “ ti stavo prendendo in giro. Volevo questo tanto quanto te. Voglio questo quanto te, amore mio. E Raven sarà la madrina della nostra prima figlia “ dice sorridendo 

“ Figlia ? “ le chiedo inarcando un sopracciglio 

“ A causa dei miei cromosomi posso solo concepire figlie femmine “ fa spallucce “ È un problema per te ? “ mi domanda preoccupata

“ No, piccola “ le sorrido “ Vorrà dire che adotteremo un ragazzo quando e se ne avremo la possibilità “ dico sognante “ ma prima perché non iniziamo a esercitarci per avere la casa piena di mini te? “ le sussurro 

“ Sono d’accordo, ma solo se ci eserciteremo anche ad avere la casa di mini te “ risponde sorridendo 

“ Affare “ dico mentre la scosto per prendere il pacco di preservativi 

“ È aperto “ nota e io arrossisco “ E ne mancano tre “ alza il sopracciglio 

“ Ehm… diciamo che ne ho aperti alcuni e ho fatto pratica “ mormoro imbarazzata e lei si sforza per non ridere e le do uno schiaffetto sulla spalla “ Sta zitta “ dico seria e lei scoppia a ridere e io provo a mantenere il broncio ma non resisto e mi unisco a lei 

Dopo qualche minuto a ridere Lexa diventa seria e mi guarda come se fossi l’unica al mondo e io mi perdo nei suoi occhi 

“ Perché non mi mostri i risultati della tua pratica ? “ sussurra maliziosa e io strappo con i denti la confezione del preservativo sorridendo all’espressione di sorpresa sul volto di Lexa, la faccio distendere sulla schiena prendendo il suo pene completamente duro e pronto per me nella mia mano. Srotolo il preservativo su tutta la sua lunghezza e una volta assicurata che sia tutto a posto sorrido soddisfatta 

“ Che voto mi dai, comandante? “ le dico maliziosa 

“ Mmmh.. Fammici pensare “ dice Mentre si prende il mento fra le dita “ ti do un 5 e mezzo “ dice seria 

“ Tu sei ingiusta “ la accuso 

“ Se vuoi che il voto aumenti te lo devi guadagnare “ mi dice provando a non ridere 

“ E cosa ti aspetti che io faccia? “ le chiedo incuriosita 

“ Potresti iniziare a distenderti sulla schiena “ sussurra e io mi distendo 

“ Ora ti do un 6 “ dice seria “ per avere un 7 devi aprire le gambe per me “ e io lo faccio sorridendo maliziosa 

“ Cosa posso fare per un 8 ? “ le domando con voce rauca 

“ Tocca te stessa “ mormora 

Faccio scorrere le dita fra le mie pieghe emettendo un gemito 

“ Come ti senti, Clarke? “ mi chiede 

“ Non bene come quando sei tu a toccarmi “ mormoro 

“ Hai appena guadagnato un 9 … porta le tue dita alla bocca e succhiale “ mi comanda e Dio questo è così eccitante. 

Faccio come mi ha ordinato e inserisco le mie dita nella bocca per succhiare con foga guardandola direttamente negli occhi. Una volta ripulita dai miei umori faccio uscire fuori le mie dita con un pop bagnato.

Lexa mi guarda con uno sguardo affamato e gattona verso di me come una pantera che sta per prendere la propria preda e io sono completamente esposta a lei. 

Si mette fra le mie gambe e inizia a far scorrere il suo pene fra le mie pieghe. Gemo alla sensazione. 

“ Sei pronta per me, Clarke? “ mi sussurra e io annuisco 

Allinea il suo pene con la mia entrata e inizia a spingere lentamente fermandosi quando la punta è dentro 

“ Dimmi se senti dolore e io smetterò subito , ok ? “ mi rassicura 

“ Ok.. Puoi andare avanti “ le dico 

Continua a spingere più in fondo e stringo forte le sue braccia quando sento l’accenno di dolore e lei si ferma immediatamente 

“ Stai bene, amore ? “ mi chiede preoccupata e io annuisco 

“ Sì, è solo un po’ di dolore. Vai avanti.. “ mormoro 

Continua ad entrare lentamente facendomi stringere forte gli occhi per il leggero dolore che sento fino a che non è completamente dentro di me. 

Alza la testa e mi guarda negli occhi 

“ Non posso credere di essere dentro di te… sei così stretta, amore mio. È così bello sentirti in questo modo.. “ sussurra mentre le cade una lacrima direttamente sulla mia guancia 

“ Sono io quella che non può credere a quanto sono fortunata ad averti. Ti ho desiderata così tanto, piccola.. Non hai idea di quante volte io abbia sognato questo momento e la realtà supera i sogni.. Sei così grande dentro di me.. Vorrei poter restare così per tutta la vita.. “ sussurro facendomi scappare una lacrima solitaria 

“ Ti amo… “ mormora iniziando a tirarsi fuori per poi immergersi di nuovo dentro di me lentamente facendomi uscire un gemito fra dolore e piacere. 

Si muove lentamente continuando a guardarmi negli occhi. Una volta che ha capito che mi sono abituata alla sua presenza dentro di me inizia ad aumentare la velocità provocando dei gemiti congiunti. 

Dopo qualche spinta voglio di più e così Poggio le mie mani sul suo sedere e stringo forte e la spingo verso di me facendole capire quanto ho voglia di lei. Le sue spinte sono più veloci e il suo pene riesce a raggiungere un punto dentro di me che mi fa urlare di piacere provocando come una reazione a catena il suo gemito. Continua a sbattere dentro di me e io comincio a graffiarle la pelle della schiena con le mie unghie. 

“ Ti amo Lexa … più veloce .. Sono vicina! “ urlo fra un gemito di piacere e lei aumenta le spinte accontentandomi 

Colpisce ancora e ancora lo stesso punto più volte fino a che un calore improvviso scoppia dentro di me facendomi urlare il suo nome inarcando la schiena e tremare per l’intensità che mi ha provocato l’orgasmo 

Lexa continua a spingere più lentamente accompagnandomi nella discesa del mio climax.   
Esce da me , si toglie il preservativo e comincia a muovere la sua mano su e giù finché in affanno inizia a spruzzare sperma sul mio stomaco e il mio seno. 

OH MIO DIO. 

“ Cazzo Lex… è stato così sexy “ sussurro mentre raccolgo lo sperma dal mio stomaco e lo porto alla bocca per assaggiarlo. Chiudo gli occhi per il sapore paradisiaco. Tutto di Lexa è paradisiaco.   
Ancora in affanno si abbassa e inizia a leccare il mio corpo per pulire il casino che ha combinato. E il mio clitoride pulsa di nuovo per l’ eccitazione. 

Ci riuniamo per un bacio lento e passionale che sa di noi, di amore, di speranza, di felicità e ci stringiamo l’una nelle braccia delle altre completamente sfinite. 

Quando il nostro respiro si calma e stiamo per addormentarci le domando “ Che voto mi dai? “ 

“ Infinito. Come l’amore che provo per te “ sussurra 

E non posso fare a meno di innamorarmi di lei di nuovo

Ci addormentiamo così, intrecciate a tal punto che non si sa dove finisce lei e dove inizio io.


	20. Chapter 20

Vengo risvegliata da un raggio di sole che colpisce i miei occhi, dal suono del cinguettio degli uccellini e con forti braccia che mi stringono da dietro.   
Sorrido immediatamente pensando agli eventi di ieri sera.   
Mi sento finalmente felice dopo tanti anni di sofferenze. Finalmente ho avuto il mio riscatto fra le braccia di questa donna fantastica. 

Il respiro di Clarke è sulla mia nuca e provoca dei brividi lungo tutta la mia spina dorsale. 

Mi sento totalmente in pace, fra le braccia della donna che mi sono riscoperta di amare, immerse nella natura di questo posto magnifico. 

Mi giro il più delicatamente possibile per non svegliarla e poter osservarla mentre dorme come ho fatto sempre in questi mesi. 

È stata capace di far svanire i miei incubi peggiori facendomi vivere dei sogni bellissimi anche da sveglia.   
Non ho idea di come dimostrarle quanto sono grata ma forse qualcosa la potrei fare per lei. Potrei anche io aprirmi e mostrare una parte grande di ciò che è stata la mia vita e di ciò che ne farà sempre parte. 

Mi perdo tracciando i suoi lineamenti con gli occhi. Le sue ciglia chiare, il suo nasino perfetto, il suo neo sopra quelle labbra morbide e dolci, la sua fossetta sul mento.   
Il suo respiro colpisce sul mio volto donandomi una calma e pace assoluta.   
Le mie dita prudono per sfiorare le sue guance e così faccio. Accarezzo delicatamente la sua pelle morbida spostando un filo dorato che cade sul suo viso e lo metto dietro al suo orecchio.   
Traccio con le dita il contorno delle sue labbra e successivamente non resisto più e sostituisco le mie dita con le mie labbra.   
Le lascio un piccolo e delicato bacio sulle labbra accarezzando il mio naso con il suo.   
Oramai respiriamo la stessa aria e resto beata a fissarla ancora per un altro po’.

Se esistesse il paradiso sarebbe sicuramente qui e ora. 

~~~~~~ 

Oramai il sole è alto nel cielo e io non ho mai smesso di guardare Clarke. 

Un rumore di un ramoscello spezzato mi fa mettere sull’ attenti e spero sul serio che sia solo frutto della mia immaginazione ma poi sento altri passi verso di noi e scatto seduta liberandomi dalla presa di Clarke svegliandola nel processo

“ Che succede? “ mi domanda con la voce impastata dal sonno 

“ Penso che ci sia qualcuno qui, Clarke “ sussurro agitata “ Stai dietro di me “ 

Aspettiamo con il cuore in gola che chiunque sia lì fuori si avvicini fino a quando non ci troviamo di fronte ad una Abby molto incazzata seguita da Indra, Jake, zio Gustus e Raven. 

“ Sul serio ragazze ?? “ domanda mia zia Indra seria incrociando le braccia al petto 

Di istinto prendo la coperta e copro il corpo mio e quello di Clarke.

“ Cosa ci fate voi qui ? Come avete fatto a trovarci ? “ domando io agitata 

“ Ehm.. colpa mia “ dice imbarazzata Raven “ Ho tentato di coprirti Clarke ma sai com’ è nostra madre .. Ha capito l’inganno ancor prima che io aprissi bocca “ 

“ Questo non spiega come abbiate fatto a trovarci e .. potete lasciarci vestire, per favore ? È abbastanza imbarazzante “ continua Clarke 

Ci lasciano il tempo di vestirci mentre io mi sento in iperventilazione 

“ Lex, piccola, guardami “ mi dice Clarke dolcemente “ Non è successo nulla di grave, ok ? “ mi rassicura 

“ I tuoi genitori mi odieranno per aver profanato la loro bambina “ sussurro terrorizzata 

“ I miei genitori ti amano, esattamente nel modo in cui ti amo io.. Sono solo arrabbiati perché siamo rimaste fuori tutta la notte “ mi dice prendendo il mio volto fra le mani dandomi un delicato bacio sulle labbra. Istintivamente la avvolgo in un abbraccio e il suo odore che è un misto di noi mi invade le narici calmandomi immediatamente. 

“ Ragazze ?? Non possiamo aspettare qui tutto il giorno. Sbrigatevi “ ci urla mia zia dall’altro lato del furgone e ci affrettiamo a vestirci. 

Uscite dal furgone trovo tutti a guardarci arrabbiati tranne Raven che ci guarda con un sorrisetto consapevole 

“ Si può sapere che diavolo avevate in testa ?? Passare la notte fuori senza avvisarci! “ urla Abby arrabbiata 

“ Vi abbiamo scritto tanti messaggi e tante chiamate! Ci siamo preoccupati tutti! Abbiamo passato una notte insonne mentre voi eravate qui a divertirvi “ urla mia zia 

“ mi dispiace… “ mormoriamo io e Clarke 

“ Ragazze, non ci interessa se voi avete fatto quello che avete fatto ma almeno potevate avvisare che non sareste tornate.. “ dice mio zio deluso e io avverto il senso di colpa che si impossessa di me 

“ È chiaro, però , che non potrete più dormire insieme “ dice Jake serio e io spalanco gli occhi 

“ Che cosa ? No, papà , non puoi farmi questo ! “ risponde Clarke agitata 

“ Sono tuo padre e posso. “ risponde lapidario 

Non ho mai visto Jake così arrabbiato e subito sento la paura che lui potesse veramente dividerci 

“ Signor. Griffin.. La prego.. Io amo sua figlia “ dico fra le lacrime “ Non ci separare. Ho bisogno di lei.. “ singhiozzo oramai senza controllo. L’ idea che qualcuno ci separi mi strappa il cuore in mille pezzi. Mi inginocchio e continuo a implorarlo vedendo il suo sguardo cambiare da arrabbiato a consapevole 

“ Lexa ! “ Clarke si inginocchia di fronte a me e prende le mie mani con le sue “ Amore, sta tranquilla. “ mi sussurra e mi stringe fra le sue braccia in modo protettivo “ Lasciateci. Ora! “ impone 

“ Clarke io… “ inizia suo padre ma Clarke lo interrompe 

“ Andatevene. Avete rovinato il nostro appuntamento e la nostra prima volta insieme ! Lasciateci sole. ORA ! “ urla arrabbiata 

“ Clarke, non puoi trattarci così. Siamo i tuoi genitori e ci hai mancato di rispetto non tornando questa notte! “ risponde Abby 

“ Ed è per questo che non vi ho avvisati in primo luogo perché sapevo che ne avreste fatto un dramma ! E ora avete fatto piangere la mia ragazza e in questo momento non posso sopportare la vostra presenza. Sparite. “ ringhia 

Noto subito la delusione sul volto di Abby “ Non è finita qui, signorina. Vi aspettiamo a casa. “ dice “ Entrambe. “ dice senza ammettere un no come risposta e voltandosi per andare via con tutti gli altri che la seguono

“ Per quel che vale, sono felice per voi ragazze .. “ mormora Raven prima di seguire il gruppo 

Restiamo lì abbracciate mentre Clarke mi dice parole dolci e io smetto di piangere 

“ Non posso perderti, Clarke . Ho bisogno di te.. “ sussurro guardandola negli occhi e lei inizia a baciarmi dolcemente. 

Restiamo a baciarci fino a che sentiamo il mio stomaco che ringhia per la fame e iniziamo a ridere 

“ Avevo preparato la cena per te ieri sera ma alla fine non abbiamo avuto la possibilità di mangiare “ sorride Clarke 

“ In realtà io ho mangiato te e tu hai mangiato me. “ rispondo sorridendo maliziosa e i suoi occhi si scuriscono immediatamente 

“ Possiamo mangiare i sandwich che ti ho preparato ieri sera e poi possiamo riprendere le attività della scorsa notte “ mormora sensuale 

“ Faremo tardi e ci staranno aspettando a casa… potrebbero arrabbiarsi di più se tardiamo “ dico 

“ Non mi interessa. Voglio te e nessuno può mettere parola in questo. Nemmeno i miei genitori o i tuoi zii. Se così fosse saremo noi contro il mondo “ dice seria e io la bacio con gratitudine.

 

Il cibo è stato subito messo da parte quando entrate nel furgoncino abbiamo visto ciò che è rimasto delle nostre attività. Con un solo sguardo di intesa Clarke mi spinge sulla schiena e si mette a cavalcioni su di me unendo le nostre labbra in un bacio infuocato.  
Clarke macina i fianchi facendo scontrare le nostre intimità rendendomi immediatamente dura. Una volta che sente la mia presenza geme di piacere e in un gesto veloce si toglie il vestito e il reggiseno. Gemo quando noto che sotto al vestito non aveva indossato le mutande.  
Le afferro le natiche e cerco di spingerla più in alto e quando ha capito cosa volessi fare si mette a cavalcioni sul mio viso e immergo immediatamente la mia lingua nelle sue pieghe.   
Il suo sapore è inebriante ed è completamente bagnata per me. 

“ Voglio succhiare il tuo cazzo mentre mi lecchi la vagina “ dice ansimante e il mio pene pulsa per l’anticipazione.   
Si sposta in modo tale da essere nella posizione adatta per essere di fronte al mio pene e io mi immergo nuovamente nelle sue pieghe.   
Succhio il suo clitoride sensibile e lei si affretta a sbottonare i miei pantaloni. Li abbassa velocemente e non perde tempo anche ad abbassare le mutande.   
La sua bocca circonda il mio cazzo e la sento succhiare con foga emettendo dei gemiti di piacere che fanno vibrare le sue corde vocali direttamente sulla mia punta. 

Immergo due dita dentro al suo ingresso e lei rilascia il mio pene urlando un gemito di piacere mentre lecca su e giù la mia asta. 

Sono completamente in estasi e spingo le mie dita dentro e fuori fino a che lei si stringe intorno a me facendomi capire quanto sia vicina.   
Con una mano fa rotolare le mie palle e con l’altra tocca la parte del mio cazzo che non riesce a prendere con la sua bocca. 

Sono molto vicina e quindi aggiungo un terzo dito e mordo delicatamente il suo clitoride facendola venire direttamente nella mia bocca provocando il mio orgasmo .

Ingoia il mio sperma con avidità e lecca ciò che le è sfuggito mentre io bevo la sua essenza. 

Ci allontaniamo sfinite ma sono ancora completamente dura.   
Mi spoglio completamente e mi distendo mettendo un preservativo. 

Clarke si mette subito a cavalcioni su di me facendo allineare il mio cazzo con il suo ingresso scendendo lentamente e gemiamo insieme quando raggiungo la fine. 

Inizia a muovere i fianchi lentamente mentre i nostri gemiti diventano più forti.   
Prendo il suo seno fra le mani e gioco con i suoi capezzoli rotolandoli fra le dita.   
Mi siedo e prendo un capezzolo rosa in bocca e succhio e lecco con avidità mentre lei aumenta il ritmo sempre più veloce 

“ Lexa ! Oh mio dio! “ urla in preda all’estasi e io le mordo un capezzolo prima di iniziare a raggiungere le sue spinte con le mie. 

Siamo completamente sudate e affannate. Guardo in basso e vedere il mio pene che sparisce nella sua vagina mi fa godere ancora di più e spingo più forte e veloce possibile finché non trovo il suo punto G e lei viene intorno al mio cazzo con forti scosse e urlando il mio nome.   
Rallento le spinte fino a che lei non si calma dal suo orgasmo ed esco da lei facendole emettere un gemito di disappunto che viene sostituito da uno di completo piacere quando la faccio mettere a quattro zampe e la penetro da dietro. 

Spingo veloce e questa posizione mi fa colpire un punto particolare del suo canale stretto facendola urlare con la faccia sepolta nel cuscino.   
Siamo entrambe vicine e circondo il suo clitoride con le dita facendola venire subito provocando così anche il mio orgasmo.   
Spruzzo corde di sperma dentro al preservativo e spero che un giorno posso venire dentro di lei senza barriere. 

Ci stendiamo stanche e sfinite. La fame da tempo dimenticata mentre lei poggia la sua testa sul mio petto. 

“ Ti amo così tanto .. “ sussurra 

“ Ti amo anche io, amore mio “ rispondo

In questo momento siamo solo io e lei. Il mondo lo lasciamo fuori .


	21. Chapter 21

Attualmente siamo a casa mia sedute sul divano del mio salotto, mano nella mano e di fronte alla nostra famiglia.   
Li sfido con lo sguardo a parlare. 

“ Innanzitutto .. “ inizia mio padre “ Quello che intendevo prima è che non voglio separarvi ma ora che siete.. sessualmente attive .. gradirei che non dormiste insieme “ conclude 

“ Non puoi chiedermi di non dormire con la mia ragazza papà “ dico decisa 

“ Clarke, non voglio essere il cattivo qui. “ dice facendo un sospiro stanco 

“ Eppure lo stai facendo. Anya e Raven dormono insieme e tu non hai mai battuto ciglio su questo “ lo accuso 

“ Con loro la situazione è diversa. Non c’è rischio che mia figlia rimanga incinta “ dice e io sgrano gli occhi 

“ Sei serio?? “ chiedo incredula 

“ Clarke .. “ dice e mia madre gli viene incontro 

“ Clarke, quello che tuo padre intende dire è che c’è molto più rischio che tu possa avere un bambino rispetto a Raven. Avrebbe fatto lo stesso anche se tu avessi avuto un ragazzo.. “ spiega mia madre 

“ Ho capito qual è il discorso ma io e Lexa siamo adulte e responsabili. Sappiamo che dobbiamo prendere precauzioni e il vostro divieto non mi impedirà di fare l’amore con la mia ragazza. Preferireste che io e Lexa facessimo sesso in auto ? Rischiando di essere guardate da un maniaco ? O in qualche luogo pubblico rischiando di prendere malattie ? “ cerco di farli ragionare 

Gustus si schiarisce la gola “ Io penso che le ragazze debbano fare ciò che si sentono e anche se gli diciamo di no loro lo faranno ugualmente e Clarke ha ragione. “ dice e io gli faccio un segno di gratitudine 

“ Mio marito ha ragione. Noi siamo stati i primi a farlo quando eravamo adolescenti e non dite di no. “ Dice Indra 

Mio padre sbuffa e mette le mani fra i capelli guardando mia madre in una conversazione silenziosa. 

“ Indra, Gustus, Lexa potete lasciarci da soli per favore ? Abbiamo qualcosa di cui parlare con Clarke e Raven e penso che dobbiamo farlo da soli. Venite domani a pranzo per concludere questo discorso “ dice mia madre e io mi acciglio 

“ Io non lascio Clarke “ dice Lexa per la prima volta nella serata 

“ Tesoro, penso che dovresti andare. Non siamo arrabbiati con te, Lexa. Ti amiamo come ti ama nostra figlia. Mio marito e io abbiamo solo bisogno di parlare con le nostre figlie “ le dice mia madre dolcemente avvicinandosi a lei dandole un tenero bacio sulla guancia mentre mio padre guarda a terra con gli occhi pieni di lacrime non versate 

Lexa si volta verso di me “ È ok per te se vado ? “ mi domanda premurosa e io annuisco 

“ Ti chiamo più tardi “ sussurro prima di darle un dolce bacio. 

La famiglia Woods ci lascia e restiamo in un silenzio teso nel salotto

“ Chiama tua sorella, Clarke “ mi dice mia madre e io salgo al piano di sopra 

“ Rae .. “ dico entrando nella sua stanza 

“ Tutto bene, piccola ? “ mi chiede preoccupata 

“ I nostri genitori vogliono dirci qualcosa .. “ rispondo e lei si alza e insieme raggiungiamo mamma e papà di sotto. 

Si tengono per mano e hanno residui di lacrime sulle guance. 

“ Mamma, papà. . Che succede ? “ chiedo preoccupata 

“ Mi dispiace, Clarke .. “ sussurra mio padre “ Sono felice se tu sei felice e Lexa ti fa sorridere di più da quando è nella tua vita. Io la amo esattamente nello stesso modo in cui amo te .. Ma l’idea che tu e lei possiate vivere ciò che abbiamo vissuto io e vostra madre .. Al solo pensiero io… “ la sua voce si incrina dal pianto e a me si spezza il cuore 

“ C’ è una cosa che voi ragazze non sapete. È un argomento molto triste per me e vostro padre .. “ dice mia madre con voce rauca “ La prima volta che io e vostro padre abbiamo fatto l’amore siamo stati abbastanza ingenui da non prendere precauzioni. Abbiamo scoperto di aspettare un bambino un mese dopo ed era troppo tardi per prendere la pillola del giorno dopo. Abbiamo deciso di tenerlo contro il volere di tutti. Al quarto mese di gravidanza abbiamo scoperto che era una bambina. Eravamo così felici. Avevamo il cuore stracolmo di amore e con la nostra bambina che cresceva ogni giorno nella mia pancia ci sentivamo così invincibili. “ dice mia madre sforzandosi di non piangere 

“ Fino a che un giorno, il giorno più brutto della nostra vita, vostra madre ha iniziato ad avere forti dolori alla pancia.. Siamo corsi in ospedale e i medici non hanno potuto fare a meno di dirci che la nostra bambina non c’era più. Era morta. “ dice mio padre fra le lacrime 

“ Oh.. Mi dispiace così tanto … “ sussurro anche io piangendo a questo punto 

“ Il suo nome sarebbe stato Charlotte .. “ sussurra mio padre 

“ Ci hanno spiegato che avremmo avuto un bambino solo se ci fosse stato un miracolo. Abbiamo sperato e provato così tanto e alla fine sei arrivata tu. Una gioia nella nostra vita. Perdere Charlotte è stato devastante per me e vostro padre. Vogliamo essere sicuri che non succeda la stessa cosa a te e a Lexa. “ dice mia madre 

Io e Raven ci alziamo dal divano per stringerli entrambi forte. 

“ Prometto che sarò attenta. Abbiamo usato il preservativo e se non pensate che sia sicuro posso iniziare a prendere la pillola. Però ho bisogno del vostro supporto. Ho bisogno che voi accettiate che io e Lexa ci amiamo e che abbiamo bisogno l’una dell’altra “ dico decisa e loro annuiscono 

“ Non siete più le nostre bambine.. Mi sento così vecchio “ ridacchia nostro padre e noi ridacchiamo con lui 

“ Volevo dirvi che mi dispiace per non essere tornata a casa ma ci siamo addormentate e non abbiamo avuto modo di avvisarvi “ sussurro dispiaciuta 

“ Va bene, tesoro.. L’importante è che non succeda mai più “ mi risponde nostra madre e io annuisco

~~~~~ 

Siamo rimasti sul divano abbracciati e successivamente abbiamo cenato con una pizza. 

Una volta che vado in camera mia sento la presenza di qualcuno e sto per urlare quando avverto la sua mano che chiude la mia bocca. Il panico si impossessa di me quando avverto l’odore di Lexa e mi calmo immediatamente 

“ Clarke, sono io “ sussurra nel buio della stanza mentre toglie la mano 

“ Che diavolo ci fai qui “ sussurro voltandomi verso di lei 

“ Ho fatto finta di andare via ma sono rimasta. Non potevo lasciarti sola “ sussurra “ Cosa è successo? “ 

“ Mettiamoci il pigiama e andiamo a letto , ti racconterò tutto dopo “ le sussurro

Ci cambiamo in una stanza diversa sapendo che se ci fossimo viste nude ci saremmo saltate addosso. 

Una volta pronte ci mettiamo a letto e ci coccoliamo mentre le racconto cosa mi hanno detto i miei genitori 

“ Questo è davvero triste .. “ mormora dolcemente 

“ Già.. ecco perché non erano così sconvolti quando scoprirono che dopo me non potevano più avere figli.. “ sussurro 

“ Sei un miracolo, Clarke. “ sussurra dolce e io le do un bacio a stampo sulle labbra 

“ Vorrei che nostra figlia avesse il suo nome… “ sussurro tornando a poggiare la testa sul suo petto 

“ Charlotte ? “ domanda 

“ Sì. Charlotte Griffin – Woods . “ dico decisa 

“ Vuoi unire i nostri cognomi? E perché dobbiamo mettere il tuo per primo? “ domanda con un sopracciglio alzato 

“ Ovvio che voglio unire i nostri cognomi. E suona meglio Griffin – Woods di Woods – Griffin “ rispondo 

“ Mmmh. . Hai ragione .. Non vedo l’ora di diventare tua moglie ed essere Lexa Griffin – Woods ufficialmente “ sussurra 

“ È una proposta? “ la prendo in giro 

“ Saprai sicuramente quando ti proporrò “ risponde seria 

“ A meno che non ti batterò sul tempo “ la sfido 

“ Vedremo. Ora dormi, domani voglio portarti ad un secondo appuntamento. “ sussurra mentre si gira di lato portando il mio braccio intorno al suo stomaco e le bacio la nuca 

“ Ti amo, Lex “ sussurro 

“ Anche io ti amo, Clarke “ risponde

******** 

Nel frattempo Jake ed Abby hanno assistito a tutta la scena con le lacrime agli occhi. 

Quella notte hanno fatto l’amore come se fosse la prima volta.


	22. Chapter 22

Sono molto emozionata. Oggi porto Clarke a vedere una parte di me. La parte più triste.   
Ho organizzato un secondo appuntamento un po’ cliché. Cena a lume di candele e passeggiata romantica. La cosa che mi rende così nervosa è che le farò conoscere le due persone più importanti della mia vita. 

Mio zio prenderà il mio turno lavorativo questa sera e ho ringraziato sia lui che zia Indra per il supporto. 

Il pranzo con i Griffin è stato piuttosto emotivo. Hanno raccontato quello che è successo nel loro passato e i miei zii sono stati molto comprensivi. 

Sono giunti ad un accordo comune. Io e Clarke possiamo fare sesso solo se c’ è casa libera. In caso contrario dobbiamo lasciare spalancata la porta della camera da letto. 

È abbastanza corretta come decisione. Non ci aspettavamo diversamente. 

La madre di Clarke ha preso un appuntamento con un ginecologo per prescriverle la pillola e mio zio Gustus mi ha regalato 5 pacchi di preservativi. “ Con Lincoln ho fatto lo stesso “ . Ha mormorato imbarazzato. 

Tutto è bene quel che finisce bene. 

Quindi ora mi ritrovo a suonare al campanello della porta di ingresso di Clarke un po’ nervosa. 

Jake spalanca la porta e mi guarda seriamente 

“ A casa a mezzanotte e mezza “ dice lapidario e io annuisco immediatamente 

“ Papà! Lasciala stare “ dice dandogli un bacio sulla guancia e prendendomi per mano per raggiungere la mia auto.

Una volta dentro mi prende il volto fra le mani e mi bacia appassionatamente 

“ Mi sei mancata “ sussurra e le sorrido teneramente.

Ancora impaurita dallo sguardo di Jake su di noi metto in moto l’ auto e mi dirigo verso la prima tappa. 

Ristorante Ton DC, uno dei migliori della città. 

Appena arrivate Clarke sgrana gli occhi 

“ Amore , questo ti costerà una fortuna “ dice lei 

“ Ho abbastanza soldi , Clarke, non ti preoccupare “ le dico tranquillizzandola. 

Il posto è elegante e pieno di persone ricche. Ci sediamo al nostro tavolo e guardiamo i menù. 

“ Clarke, ti dispiace se ordino io per te ? “ le chiedo e lei annuisce in accordo 

“ Sorprendimi, comandante “ sussurra maliziosa 

Il cameriere arriva e prendiamo le nostre ordinazioni. Nell’attesa prendo la mano di Clarke con la mia e gioco con le sue dita distrattamente. 

“ C’ è una cosa che volevo chiederti.. “ sussurro tenendo lo sguardo sulle nostre dita 

“ Certo “ mi risponde sicura 

“ Mi hai definita la tua ragazza tre volte e vorrei capire se ti è sfuggito oppure pensi davvero che io lo sia.. “ sussurro.

L’idea di essere la sua ragazza mi fa battere forte il cuore 

“ Mi è sfuggito più volte.. “ sussurra imbarazzata “ Speravo non te ne accorgessi perché volevo chiedertelo in modo corretto questa sera quando mi avresti riportata a casa “ Dice e io alzo gli occhi perdendomi nei suoi 

“ Chiedilo adesso “ le dico sorridendo 

“ Cosa ? “ dice lei sorridendo di rimando 

“ Vuoi essere la mia ragazza ? “ le rispondo 

“ Sì, Lex! Ovvio che voglio essere la tua ragazza “ dice sorridendo 

“ No.. Ti ho solo detto cosa dovevi dire tu , Clarke “ ridacchio 

“ Va bene, ti sto solo prendendo in giro. Vuoi essere la mia ragazza ? “ mi dice seria 

“ No “ dico io seria cercando di non scoppiare a ridere 

“ Cosa ?? “ sgrana gli occhi incredula e io alla fine cedo e scoppio a ridere.  
Mi alzo dal tavolo e incurante degli occhi delle altre persone su di noi le do un bacio appassionato e pieno di amore che la lascia stordita e senza fiato 

“ Era un Sì? “ sussurra con le gote arrossate 

“ Mille volte Sì “ le rispondo dolcemente. 

 

~~~~~~~ 

La cena è andata come mi aspettavo che andasse. Abbiamo parlato di noi ,del nostro futuro, del nostro passato. È bello quanto io possa aprirmi con Clarke senza sentirmi esposta e a disagio. 

Ora passeggiando mano nella mano ci godiamo la tranquillità e la pace del momento. 

“ È ancora presto, piccola “ sussurra Clarke una volta arrivate davanti alla mia auto. Si poggia sul cofano e apre le gambe facendomi mettere in mezzo. Mi accarezza il braccio seducente e capisco cosa vuole quando i suoi occhi si scuriscono

“ Non faremo l’amore qui fuori, Clarke “ dico io in un sussurro deciso “ Non voglio che nessuno ci scopra. “ aggiungo 

“ Non dobbiamo farlo qui fuori, possiamo andare in auto e appartarci in un luogo più riservato “ dice lei 

“ Clarke, ho promesso ai tuoi genitori che ti avrei riportata presto a casa e in più devo portarti in un posto speciale “ le dico seria e lei annuisce delusa “ prometto che avremo modo di fare l’amore presto, ok? “ la rassicuro 

“ Ok… comunque grazie per la cena. Era tutto ottimo. Non è ottimo quanto mangiare te ma molto vicino “ mi sussurra sensuale nell’orecchio e io tremo dai brividi 

“ Clarke “ gemo 

Inizia a baciarmi il collo lentamente succhiando sul mio punto sensibile facendo scattare i miei fianchi in avanti. 

“ Hai un sapore così buono, Lex. Quando vieni nella mia bocca potrei venire solo per questo “ sussurra provocandomi mentre avverto il mio pene indurire “ Non porto le mutandine e sono così bagnata per te che i miei umori stanno bagnando anche le mie cosce “ continua a dire fra i baci e a questo punto sono totalmente dura e dolorante 

“ Clarke . “ gemo “ So cosa stai facendo. Non possiamo “ dico lamentandomi 

“ E io non posso più resistere senza averti dentro di me. Ti voglio. “ dice disperata 

Inizio a baciarla con foga e a macinare i fianchi su di lei facendo scontrare le nostre intimità facendola gemere di piacere. L’idea che lei sia senza mutande mi fa eccitare così tanto. Ma non possiamo farlo qui. Mi stacco da lei lasciandola senza parole 

“ Clarke , ti prego. Non rendere difficile la situazione ancora di più. “ gemo respirando a fatica “ Devo portarti in un luogo speciale.. “ dico seria e lei annuisce delusa ma entra in macchina senza nemmeno aspettare che io le apri la portiera. 

Il viaggio in macchina è silenzioso ma per fortuna breve. 

Una volta raggiunto il cancello del cimitero Clarke si acciglia 

“ Perché siamo al cimitero? “ chiede confusa 

“ Voglio farti conoscere i miei genitori “ sussurro 

Mi prende il viso fra le mani e mi bacia dolcemente “ Andiamo.. “ sussurra 

La aiuto a scavalcare il cancello e una volta all’interno la prendo per mano e la guido fino a raggiungere la tomba dei miei genitori. 

“ Mamma, papà lei è la mia ragazza. Clarke loro sono i miei genitori “ dico con un nodo alla gola 

“ Piacere di conoscervi signori Woods. Vostra figlia è speciale. “ risponde Clarke 

Mi siedo di fronte alla loro tomba e faccio segno a lei di sedersi fra le mie gambe. Restiamo nella stessa posizione in silenzio. 

“ Pensi che gli sarei piaciuta? “ mormora Clarke 

“ Ti avrebbero amata, probabilmente più di me “ ridacchio con gli occhi lucidi 

“ Parlami di loro .. “ mi chiede 

“ Erano premurosi e gentili.. Mio padre passava giornate ad insegnarmi le arti marziali contro il volere di mia madre che pensava fosse troppo presto. Lui però riconosceva la sua stessa passione nei miei occhi e non dimenticherò mai l’orgoglio che provava ogni volta che imparavo una mossa nuova. Mia madre curava ogni giorno le ferite che ci procuravamo durante l’allenamento. Era arrabbiata ma alla fine cedeva quando vedeva i nostri sorrisi. Mi riempiva sempre una vasca piena d’acqua con tante bolle. E mi faceva sempre la torta di mele perché era la mia preferita. Era l’unica che mangiavo però perché la sua era la migliore in assoluto. Diceva sempre che aveva un ingrediente segreto che avrebbe tramandato alla sua futura nuora. Immagino che non mangerò mai più una torta di mele che abbia lo stesso sapore di quella di mia madre “ mi perdo nei ricordi e una singola lacrima scende dai miei occhi “ Si amavano così tanto.. E mi amavano così tanto .. Mi mancano ogni giorno sempre di più “ sussurro fra le lacrime 

“ Loro sono sempre con te.. “ sussurra Clarke accarezzandomi il viso mentre asciuga le mie lacrime 

“ Dio “ ridacchio “ ho pianto più tempo da quando sono con te che in tutta la mia vita “ dico sorridendo 

“ Non so se sia positivo o negativo “ ridacchia “ Mi sarebbe piaciuto conoscerli “ aggiunge dopo seria

“ Anche a me sarebbe piaciuto che loro ti conoscessero.. “ mormoro in accordo. 

Restiamo a parlare fino a quando manca poco al coprifuoco e ci dirigiamo verso casa sua. 

Una volta arrivate scendo dall’auto per aprirle la portiera della macchina e la riaccompagno sotto casa. 

“ Grazie per la serata, è stato dolce da parte tua portarmi dai tuoi genitori. Non hai idea di quanto significhi per me “ sussurra sincera 

“ Tu per me significhi il mondo. Sei tutto. “ sussurro poggiando la mia mano dietro la sua nuca spingendola in avanti facendoci scontrare in un bacio dolce e sensuale. Le nostre lingue si cercano e si trovano. Il suo sapore dolce mi manda fuori di testa e la stringo a me respirando a fondo nel bacio. 

Qualcuno si schiarisce la voce e ci separiamo trovando Jake che ci guarda sorridente 

“ Signor. Griffin “ lo saluto rigida 

“ È Jake per te Lexa, lo sai “ mi da una pacca sulla spalla “ se vuoi restare qui a dormire per me non ci sono problemi ma porta spalancata “ mi dice 

“ Non c’è bisogno, Jake. Grazie per l’offerta “ gli sorrido 

“ Come vuoi.. Vi lascio salutare “ dice e io annuisco 

“ Perché non resti? “ domanda Clarke confusa 

“ Non posso dirtelo. È top secret “ dico sorridendo 

“ Sei un’idiota “ dice alzando gli occhi al cielo 

“ Un’idiota che ami “ dico compiaciuta

“ Un’idiota che amo “ mormora prima di baciarmi dolcemente “ Buona notte , amore “ sussurra sulle mie labbra

“ Buona notte , piccola “ rispondo prima di darle un bacio a stampo e andare via. 

Durante il tragitto verso casa mi ritrovo a sorridere pensando a quanto sono felice. 

Quando sono quasi arrivata nel vialetto di casa mia una persona si getta per strada facendomi frenare di colpo. 

Non posso credere ai miei occhi su chi ho davanti 

“ Cosa cazzo ci fa qui? “ sussurro a me stessa completamente terrorizzata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preparatevi all' angst ..


	23. Chapter 23

Il mattino seguente mi risveglio con il sorriso sulle labbra controllando il cellulare per vedere se la mia ragazza mi abbia mandato il solito messaggio del buongiorno. Un leggero senso di delusione mi attanaglia lo stomaco ma decido di agire su di esso e le scrivo 

A Commander heart Eyes : Buongiorno splendore  

Nell’ attesa della sua risposta faccio una doccia veloce e mi vesto per andare a scuola.   
Al ritorno non trovo nessun messaggio.   
Mi acciglio, dovrebbe essere sveglia a quest’ora.   
Preoccupata scrivo un messaggio a Lincoln 

A Big bear : Ehi Linc, Lexa è ancora addormentata ? 

Da Big bear : No , è sveglia. È piuttosto taciturna. Avete discusso ieri sera ? È tornata tardi e non mi ha aiutato come aveva promesso 

Mi acciglio ancora di più 

A Big bear : No, ieri sera è stato perfetto e mi ha accompagnata presto a casa.. Puoi indagare per favore ? Non risponde al cellulare 

Da Big bear : OK, vedo cosa posso fare. A dopo Clarke 

A Big bear : Grazie, a dopo Linc

 

Sento un brutto presentimento.   
Forse è una giornata no per lei. Forse ha bisogno di spazio. 

Faccio colazione contro voglia e io e Raven ci dirigiamo a scuola 

“ Che strano… “ mormora Raven guardando il cellulare 

“ Cosa? “ le chiedo 

“ Lexa non ha dato un passaggio ad Anya.. Non le ha nemmeno spiegato il perché “ mormora 

“ Rae .. Ho paura che le sia successo qualcosa.. “ sussurro impaurita 

“ Andrà tutto bene , vedrai che parlerete e ti spiegherà cosa è successo “ mi conforta ma io ho veramente un brutto presentimento. 

A scuola non c’è la sua macchina parcheggiata.   
La chiamo al telefono ma la chiamata Va direttamente alla segreteria telefonica, richiamo e ho lo stesso risultato.   
Mi acciglio. Provo a chiamare con lo sconosciuto e il cellulare squilla ma dopo il terzo squillo la chiamata va alla segreteria telefonica 

“ Penso che Lexa mi abbia bloccata “ sussurro esponendo i miei pensieri 

“ Perché? “ mi risponde confusa Raven 

“ Se la chiamo con il mio numero parte la segreteria ma se la chiamo con lo sconosciuto squilla. So che ha il cellulare in mano perché ha chiuso dopo tre squilli. Mi ha bloccata sicuramente Rae .. “ dico agitata 

“ Deve esserci una spiegazione.. “ mormora lei confortandomi 

“ E se non ci fosse ? “ sussurro dando voce alle mie paure

“ Cosa intendi ? “ mi chiede 

“ E se il suo scopo era quello di portarmi a letto e mi ha mentito? “ dico ma non posso crederci nemmeno io a questo. Non può essere così. Lei mi ama. 

“ Lo sai anche tu che non è così, Clarke. “ dice decisa e io annuisco 

“ Lo spero…” mormoro 

Entriamo a scuola e vediamo Lincoln, Anya e Octavia che parlano fra di loro preoccupati 

“ Ragazzi .. “ li saluto 

“ Clarke cosa è successo fra te e Lexa ? “ domanda Anya preoccupata 

“ Non ne ho idea ragazzi, ieri è stato tutto perfetto. Mi ha fatto conoscere i suoi genitori, abbiamo reso ufficiale le cose . Non capisco cosa stia succedendo “ dico 

Anya guarda Lincoln preoccupata 

“ Questa mattina quando le ho chiesto cosa avesse lei mi ha detto di farmi i cazzi miei e di andare a fanculo. È come se fosse ritornata la Lexa di un tempo “ dice Lincoln 

“ Quando l’ ho chiamata per avere spiegazioni mi ha urlato contro che lei non deve dare conto a nessuno .. Sono seriamente preoccupata ragazzi “ dice Anya 

Mi sento il cuore a mille “ Dove pensate sia andata ? “ domando 

“ Ha detto a mio padre che sarebbe stata tutto il giorno in palestra e di non presentarsi o lo avrebbe licenziato “ risponde Lincoln

“ Io vado da lei “ dico determinata ma Octavia mi tiene il polso 

“ Clarke, no . Conosciamo Lexa e in questi momenti ha bisogno di stare sola. Fidati di me “ mi dice Octavia determinata 

“ Ho bisogno di chiarire con lei ragazzi e nessuno me lo impedirà “ dico sfilando il polso dalla presa di Octavia “ Io vado. “ aggiungo decisa e mi dirigo velocemente verso l’uscita. 

Se non vuole più avere nulla a che fare con me deve dirmelo guardandomi negli occhi. 

 

~~~~~~ 

Entro in palestra e sento la sua voce seria che fa lezione di arti marziali.   
Decido di aspettare che lei finisca e resto seduta alla reception.   
Un’ora dopo le persone iniziano ad andare via e quindi restiamo solo io e Lexa. 

Entro nella sala e la guardo sudata mentre beve l’acqua. 

“ Perché non rispondi ai messaggi e le chiamate ? Perché ti stai comportando male con gli altri ? Ho fatto qualcosa che non va ? Preferisco che tu mi parli in faccia invece di scappare “ le dico accusatoria avvicinandomi a lei. 

Invece del suo solito sorriso vengo accolta da uno sguardo duro. Ha di nuovo messo su i muri. 

“ Vattene, Clarke. Non ti voglio qui. Non voglio nessuno qui ! “ mi ringhia a bassa voce 

“ Lex , parla con me. Sono la tua ragazza, sono qui per questo. “ la supplico 

“ E invece non siamo niente. Non capisci? “ mi dice sprezzante 

“ Capire cosa ? “ le chiedo confusa 

“ Ho mentito. Per tutto questo tempo. Per me eri solo una delle tante e ora che ho ottenuto quello che volevo non mi servi più “ dice guardando a terra 

“ Non ti credo. “ dico sicura di me. Non è possibile, vero ? 

Emette una risata cattiva “ Credi a quello che vuoi, principessa “ dice “ Ora se non ti dispiace preferisco che tu vada via e non ti faccia più vedere “ aggiunge priva di emozioni 

“ No! Ho fatto qualcosa di male ? Ho detto qualcosa di male ? Parla con me “ dico e avverto già le lacrime che lottano per fuoriuscire dai miei occhi 

“ Non hai fatto nulla di male. Il problema sono io. Non voglio relazioni, non voglio avere nulla a che fare con i sentimenti. Per me eri solo una conquista. “ dice mentre raccoglie i CD da terra per metterli sullo stereo 

“ Noi abbiamo fatto l’amore. È per il fatto che abbiamo dato un’etichetta alla nostra relazione? Possiamo fare un passo indietro , non ho problemi con questo , ma per favore non chiudermi fuori “ dico disperata prendendole il braccio facendola girare verso di me. Il suo sguardo mi gela il sangue. 

“ Clarke, come ti devo spiegare che non eri niente per me ? “ dice seria guardandomi dritta negli occhi e io sento il cuore che si spezza 

“ Ma.. ma tu.. “ resto senza parole e lei si allontana dalla mia presa 

“ Fattene una ragione e vai avanti “ sussurra 

“ No! “ le urlo raggiungendola nuovamente “ Non era una bugia! Quei sentimenti c’erano ! Siamo state l’una la prima volta dell’ altra! “ urlo in preda al panico e il suo sorriso finto mi destabilizza 

“ Ho mentito “ fa spallucce come se non fosse niente e io mi sento morire 

“ Non ti credo. Stai mentendo. “ sussurro oramai priva di forze 

“ Se stessi mentendo avrei questa ? “ dice mostrandomi il suo cellulare con una foto di lei e una ragazza nude sotto le coperte 

Le mie gambe cedono e fisso il vuoto non riuscendo a capire come è possibile una cosa del genere. Era tutto reale. Noi ci siamo amate. 

“ Questa foto è di ieri sera quando ti ho portata a casa. È per questo che non sono rimasta da te. “ dice non curante 

“ Mi hai portata dai tuoi genitori, mi hai raccontato di loro .. “ sussurro ma la rabbia prende il possesso di me “ Mi hai mentito anche su quello ? “ mi rialzo con il fuoco negli occhi 

“ Su tutto. “ mormora e io non posso fare a meno di darle uno schiaffo in faccia 

“ Mi fai schifo “ dico sprezzante 

“ È la vita, Clarke. E sei stata troppo debole “ dice senza guardarmi negli occhi e io le sputo addosso 

“ Hai approfittato di me. Ti ho fatta entrare nel mio mondo e tu hai usato questo per i tuoi sporchi comodi. Non sei tu quella che va via, sono io che sparirò dalla tua vita. “ ringhio prima di raccogliere le mie cose e andare via. 

Metto in moto la mia macchina e faccio diversi metri prima di fermarmi e crollare.   
Non è possibile. Come ho potuto non accorgermene?   
Nonostante le prove che mi ha dato non riesco ancora a credere che sia tutto vero. 

Il mio mondo è totalmente distrutto e così anche il mio cuore. 

Come si sopravvive a questo ora ?


	24. Chapter 24

Mi sento umiliata, usata, una stupida.   
È passato un mese da quando Lexa mi ha detto quelle cose.   
Un mese di notti passate sveglia a piangere sulla spalla di Raven.   
I miei genitori come tutti gli altri sono increduli. Perfino Gustus e Indra mi hanno detto che gli dispiace e che non pensavano che Lexa si comportasse così. 

Questo non mi ha aiutata ad andare avanti, sono sprofondata in un abisso senza via di fuga. Mi manca l’aria da quando non respiro il suo profumo.   
Ho incubi di notte e l’unica cosa che mi tiene ancorata a terra è il cuscino che usava lei.   
Il profumo man mano sta svanendo ma fino ad allora ho un’ ancora di salvezza. 

Non riesco ad odiarla, la amo di più e non mi do pace per essere così stupida. Per essermi innamorata della persona che pensavo fosse. 

Ma ancora ricordo i suoi sorrisi, i suoi occhi, l’amore con cui mi guardava e non riesco a trovare una ragione a quello che ha fatto.   
Mi vengono spesso i dubbi che lei sia sfuggita via per colpa mia. Forse sono stata io ad accelerare i tempi. Forse abbiamo fatto tutto troppo in fretta e l’ho spaventata.   
Ma questo non giustifica che mi abbia tradita.  
Mi ha tradita…. 

Questo fa male più delle parole che ha detto. L’idea che lei sia stata con un’altra dopo quella sera mi fa sentire come se mille pezzi di vetro colpiscono il mio cuore. 

È questa la sola cosa che mi dà la forza di andare avanti. Di disprezzarla quando i nostri sguardi si scontrano e di piangere in bagno quando sono distante da lei. Di uscire la sera e fingere di divertirmi.

Da quel giorno è morta una parte di me. 

Ho raccontato tutto a Wells e Niylah.   
Io e Niylah non abbiamo più avuto modo di parlare da quando lei mi ha rivelato i suoi sentimenti , le ho lasciato il tempo per elaborare e ho scoperto che lei e Luna se la spassano ancora alle spalle degli altri.   
Nonostante il rapporto turbolento che abbiamo avuto lei ora è qui, insieme a Wells , per prendersi cura di me.

Siamo nel mio letto, ho la testa appoggiata al grembo di Niylah mentre mi accarezza i capelli e Wells è seduto sulla sedia della scrivania. 

“ Odio doverlo dire .. “ sussurra Niylah 

“ Non farlo “ la avverto con voce rauca 

“ Se quella stronza non facesse arti marziali proverei a darle un pugno “ dice lei arrabbiata 

“ Se non fosse stata femmina ci avrei fatto sicuramente un pensierino. Nessuno fa soffrire la mia Clarkey “ aggiunge Wells 

“ Ragazzi. Possiamo evitare di parlare di lei? Non faccio altro da un mese. Mi sento sfinita.. “ sussurro fra le lacrime “ E poi ci ha già pensato Raven. Le ha dato un pugno talmente forte da averle lasciato un livido per due settimane. “ dico in un mezzo sorriso Mentre loro ridacchiano 

“ Rae è una forza della natura, non mi sorprende “ dice Niylah “ Ad ogni modo, cosa vuoi fare questa sera? Pizza e film oppure vuoi andare alla festa di Luna? “ 

“ C’ è sicuramente la probabilità che la incontri lì “ sussurro 

“ Clarke , devi dimostrare che sei andata avanti. Alzati e falle rimpiangere cosa ti ha fatto “ mi suggerisce Wells 

“ E poi anche se non è vero voglio farle credere che io e te siamo una coppia. Vedrai, si pentirà “ dice Niylah 

“ Andiamo, Clarke . Non ti commiserare. Non puoi continuare a evitare i posti che lei frequenta. Dimostra di essere più forte di così” mi incoraggia Wells e io annuisco asciugandomi gli occhi 

“ E festa da Luna sia “ dico determinata 

 

~~~~~~ 

Io e Niylah entriamo mano nella mano nella casa di Luna insieme a Wells.   
Mentre ci preparavamo per la festa ho avuto modo di parlare con lei.  
Mi ha assicurato che se non l’ avessi chiamata io mi avrebbe chiamata lei perché i suoi sentimenti sono scomparsi. Ora ha un’altra persona per la testa e forse so anche di chi si tratta.   
Sono felice per lei, è una ragazza fantastica e merita il meglio. 

Attiro gli occhi della folla su di me e so che ho fatto bene a scegliere di indossare un vestitino sexy che a malapena copre le mie parti intime. 

“ Ehi, ragazze “ ci saluta Luna guardando le nostre mani intrecciate con un cipiglio 

“ Ehi, Lù “ mi sforzo di sorriderle 

“ Vedo che avete risolto.. “ mormora con un po’ di delusione nella voce 

“ Come amiche “ si affretta a rispondere Niylah e Luna la squadra per capire se dice la verità e poi annuisce 

“ Bene , divertitevi “ ci sorride “ vado a controllare se in piscina ci sono ragazzi che scopano “ alza gli occhi al cielo e va via 

“ Quando le dirai quello che senti? “ le domando curiosa 

“ Quando smetterà di dormire con altre persone oltre a me “ mormora tristemente 

“ Per quanto ne so io Luna non ha dormito con nessuno da un po’. A parte te ovviamente. Quando uscivamo insieme o andavamo al pub dove lavora ha sempre rifiutato le avance di ragazze e ragazzi “ le dico 

“ Sei sicura ? “ chiede speranzosa 

“ Al 100 % “ dico sicura di me 

“ Ok. Devo cercarla. Starai bene con Wells per qualche minuto ? Torno subito “ mi chiede e io annuisco. Mi da un veloce bacio sulla guancia e corre in giardino verso la piscina. 

“ Sono contento che abbiate risolto , era un po’ triste dividermi fra di voi. “ dice Wells 

“ Anche io .. “ gli dico “ che ne dici se andiamo a ballare? Amo questa canzone “ continuo sentendo in sottofondo la mia canzone preferita e lui annuisce trascinandomi in pista. 

Per tutta la durata della canzone per un attimo non penso a niente. Per un attimo posso essere libera.   
Ma appena la canzone finisce vengo invasa dal suo profumo e so che è vicina. Mi prende il polso con forza e mi trascina nelle stanze di sopra. Chiude la porta con rabbia respirando affannosamente.   
Anche nel buio della stanza riesco a notare le sue occhiaie segno che non ha dormito molto.   
Chissà, forse lo ha passato a scopare. 

“ Che carine tu e Niylah “ dice sarcastica “ E tu e quel ragazzo. Avete intenzione di fare una cosa a tre? “ dice fredda e distaccata e io perdo subito la pazienza perché questa che ho davanti non è la mia Lexa 

“ Non sono affari tuoi. “ le dico ad un passo dal suo viso ma non mi lascio sopraffare dalle emozioni di essere così vicine. Devo essere forte. “ E poi che diavolo vuoi? Perché mi hai portata qui sopra ? “ le domando 

“ Stavi attirando l’attenzione di tutti con il tuo stupido vestito, se così possiamo chiamarlo dato che sembri nuda, e il tuo stupido ballo con il tuo amichetto “ dice arrabbiata 

“ Pensavo avessi detto che non te ne frega un cazzo di me “ la accuso

“ Infatti è così “ dice seria 

“ Allora posso fare quello che voglio. Sta lontana da me ! “ le dico e cerco di spostarla dalla porta ma non si muove 

“ Hai fatto sesso con loro ? “ domanda in un sussurro e per un attimo penso che lei sia tornata ma l’immagine di lei in quel letto annebbia le mie facoltà di intendere e di volere

“ Sì. Con entrambi contemporaneamente “ dico in una bugia ma sono troppo arrabbiata e vederla ferita mi fa festeggiare internamente. Ringhia e in un attimo mi ritrovo con la schiena al muro mentre le sue labbra baciano le mie. Rispondo subito al bacio. È famelico, pieno di odio e amore, pieno di passione, pieno di rabbia e rancore, pieno di morsi su labbra, di lingue che lottano per il dominio, di denti che nella foga del momento sbattono. 

In un momento di lucidità le mordo forte il labbro facendola gemere forte e la spingo via dandole uno schiaffo 

“ Cosa credi di fare ! “ le ringhio 

“ Prendo ciò che è mio “ mormora incurante 

“ Non sono e non sarò mai più tua. “ dico arrabbiata 

I nostri respiri sono affannati, i nostri occhi nascondono un fuoco dentro. Il mio cuore cerca disperatamente il suo ma non lo trova perché esso non batte più. Non per me. 

“ Clarke? “ domanda Wells entrando nella stanza e appena nota la scena che ha davanti si mette in mezzo fra me e Lexa proteggendomi “ Ti ha fatto male, Clarke ? “ chiede serio

“ No.. ma voglio tornare a casa.. “ dico in un sussurro senza nemmeno guardare Lexa.

“ Che succede ragazzi? “ dice Niylah affannata dalle scale 

“ Non ti riguarda “ dice Lexa fulminandola con lo sguardo “ Non riguarda nessuno di voi. “ 

“ È meglio che vada prima che ti spacchi la faccia “ ringhia Niylah 

“ Fatti avanti “ la provoca Lexa e appena Niylah fa un passo avanti mi metto davanti a lei trattenendola 

“ Fermati, Niyl.. Non ne vale la pena “ le sussurro

“ Sì, fermati Niyl “ prende in giro Lexa “ Ti manca solo il guinzaglio e poi sei una cagna completamente “ sputa veleno 

“ Ma che diavolo è il tuo problema ?? “ mi giro arrabbiata difendendo Niylah 

Lexa mi guarda intensamente con la sua migliore maschera da comandante. Ci fissiamo intensamente fino a che Wells non mi tocca la spalla. 

“ Andiamo, Clarke “ mi dice e io annuisco voltandomi dalla donna che mi ha distrutta completamente

“ Avevi ragione , sai ? “ mormoro senza voltarmi indietro “ l’amore è debolezza. “ dico sprezzante “ E non voglio più esserlo per te “ 

Vado via senza lasciarle la possibilità di replicare mentre lacrime scendono copiose dal mio viso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero che vi piaccia, ho già scritto il prossimo capitolo che sarà un po' piatto e di passaggio per il capitolo in cui capiremo cosa è successo. Ho preso la difficile decisione di trattare un argomento delicato e spero di non urtare la sensibilità di nessuno..   
> Grazie a chi commenta sempre per il supporto ;)


	25. Chapter 25

Sto provando a ricominciare. Lo sto facendo sul serio.   
Poi però incontro il suo sguardo e non posso fare a meno di sentire il cuore accelerare.   
I suoi occhi verdi mi guardano sempre da lontano facendomi annegare nelle sue profondità. 

Ho pensato molto in questi mesi che sono passati da quando io e Lexa abbiamo smesso di parlare e lei è ritornata la stronza di un tempo.   
C’è una parte di me, però, che vuole credere che la mia Lexa sia sempre lì. La metto sempre a tacere. 

Oramai manca una settimana alla fine della scuola e poi ognuno per la loro strada.   
Ho fatto domanda sia alla Polis University che alla Azgeda che è distante da qui. Molto distante.   
Ciò che mi ha spinta a fare questa scelta è stata proprio per lei. La donna che continuo ad amare ma odiare allo stesso tempo. 

L’ho sorpresa a fissarmi malinconica più volte. Ho rivisto nel suo sguardo la mia Lexa. Poi però quelle ochette che le girano sempre attorno mi hanno ricordata chi fosse davvero.   
Mi fa male pensare che fosse una finzione. 

Ogni tanto vado a visitare la tomba dei suoi genitori e a sfogarmi con loro. Gli cambio i fiori e metto i preferiti di Lexa che sono i fiori d’ibisco. Metto sempre dei colori diversi per cambiare.

Ogni giorno visito ciò che ne è rimasto del nostro posto.   
Le macerie del mio cuore risiedono qui fra queste montagne. 

Non piango nemmeno più, ho finito le lacrime. 

Lei nel frattempo è sempre più taciturna. Ha smesso di parlare con tutti. Li ha allontanati nonostante i loro tentativi di cercare di starle vicina.

Quando ha scoperto di Niylah e Luna ha quasi preso a pugni entrambe. Non lo ha fatto perché mi sono messa in mezzo io.  
Mi ha guardata come se fossi l’ acqua nel deserto.   
Sono in momenti come questi che la mia parte interiore vuole spingermi a parlare con Lexa. Perché forse c’è una spiegazione. Forse la menzogna è adesso.   
Ma come faccio a crederci quando la vedo baciare altre ragazze durante le uscite al pub? 

Oggi siamo proprio al Grounders per festeggiare la fine dell’anno scolastico.   
Octavia ha un annuncio importante da darci. 

“ Non sarai mica incinta “ scherza Raven ma dallo sguardo che le rivolge Octavia, Raven sgrana gli occhi “ Sei incinta ? “ chiede incredula e noi tutti la guardiamo in attesa 

“ Di 4 settimane “ sussurra impaurita ma felice e Lincoln le da un bacio sulla guancia 

“ Avete intenzione di tenerlo ? “ Domanda Anya 

“ Sì “ rispondono all’unisono 

“ Bell lo sapeva? “ domando io 

“ Sì, ha avuto un ictus, ma ora è felice di diventare zio .. Spero lo siate Anche voi “ risponde Octavia 

“ Certo che lo siamo .. Congratulazioni O. “ le dico io alzandomi per abbracciarla e gli altri mi seguono a ruota 

“ Come farete con la scuola ? “ chiede Jasper 

“ Prenderò un anno di pausa e poi farò il concorso per polizia “ dice Octavia 

“ Io inizierò la scuola d’arte e nel frattempo cercherò di fare qualche servizio fotografico. Mi hanno contattato in molti per il mio aspetto e vogliono che faccia da modello ai loro intimi. Octavia era gelosa all’inizio ma ci serviranno i soldi “ dice Lincoln 

“ Se avete bisogno di qualsiasi cosa .. “ mi offro 

“ Già. Siamo tutti qui. “ aggiunge Raven e tutti annuiscono sorridendo 

“ E tuo padre come l’ ha presa Linc ? “ chiede Monty 

“ È felice come una Pasqua, ci ha perfino comprato una casa “ ridacchia “ mia madre invece ha quasi avuto un infarto all’idea di essere nonna “ 

“ E voleva uccidermi “ dice Octavia e noi tutti ridiamo conoscendo la donna 

“ Allora brindiamo .. “ dico io

Mettiamo in aria i calici con dentro lo spumante , tranne Octavia

“ Al mini Blake e alla fine di questo anno e all’inizio di uno nuovo “ dice mia sorella e noi sbattiamo i bicchieri 

“ Cin cin “ diciamo in coro

~~~~~~~~~ 

Oramai siamo tutti un po’ alticci, tranne i guidatori della serata e Octavia per ovvi motivi . 

È in serate come queste che mi sento leggera e con un sorriso facile sulle labbra. Il mio pensiero inevitabilmente Va a lei. Questo non cambierà per tutta la vita. 

Mi chiedo cosa starà facendo , con chi sia , se mi sta pensando. 

Sento il cellulare vibrare nella tasca posteriore ed è un messaggio proprio da lei. 

Da Lexa :   
Vediamoci al nostro posto domani sera, ho bisogno di parlarti. 

Sento mancarmi un battito. Cosa vorrà? 

E soprattutto , cosa farò io ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come avevo già detto questo è un capitolo di passaggio spero che vi sia piaciuto lo stesso, nel prossimo sarà dal punto di vista di Lexa e scopriremo cosa sia successo quella notte


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero di non urtare la sensibilità di qualcuno

Non posso fare a meno di sperare che Clarke non venga. Lo spero con tutta l’anima e il corpo.   
Ho provato ad allontanarla da me a tutti i costi. Nonostante la mia gelosia, nonostante la voglia costante che avessi di lei, nonostante quanto mi spezzasse il cuore quando lei mi guardava baciare altre. Volevo vomitare in quei momenti. Ma ho fatto tutto questo per lei, per proteggerla e lo rifarei altre cento volte.

“ Spero che quella puttana arrivi puntuale. Odio aspettare “ 

“ Non verrà. Lei mi odia “ gli dico cercando di sembrare indifferente 

“ Ma tu non odi lei, è questo il problema mia cara “ 

Ti prego, non venire, Clarke . 

FLASHBACK 

“ Guida. “ dice il mio vecchio analista puntandomi una pistola addosso 

“ Sei impazzito? Che cazzo ci fai qui ! “ dico mezza spaventata e mezza arrabbiata 

“ Sono venuto a vendicarmi “ dice sprezzante “ Adesso guida o avrai una pallottola in testa fra 3… 2 …” 

“ Ok! OK ! “ lo assecondo. Metto in moto la macchina “ Dove devo andare ? “ gli chiedo senza mostrare la mia paura 

“ Tu solo guida. Devo solo dirti quello che farai d’ora in poi per me e nessuno si farà male “ dice facendo un sorriso inquietante. 

Titus Devoe. Il mio “ fantastico “ analista. Ha plagiato la mia giovane mente, mi ha portata ad odiare la vita secondo ciò in cui credeva lui.   
Ha anche avuto una “ piccola “ ossessione per me. Durante le sedute mi faceva video e foto e una volta rivelato questo piccolo particolare a mia zia ha smontato mari e monti per poter sbatterlo in carcere.   
Non ha mai avuto atteggiamenti pedofili nei miei confronti, ma dopo la denuncia di mia zia hanno scoperto nel suo appartamento stanze piene zeppe di foto di bambini, me compresa. È stato radiato dall’albo e arrestato per pedo-pornografia.  
A quei tempi non capivo, io ero affezionata a lui. Sentivo un legame, mi rispecchiavo in lui. Lo vedevo come una figura da imitare.   
Ero titubante nel ritenere i suoi insegnamenti giusti dopo quello che è accaduto. Ma dopo Costia ho voluto aggrapparmici con tutte le mie forze. 

E ora questo pazzo psicopatico è rientrato nella mia vita proprio nel momento in cui sono felice. 

“ Taglia le stronzate e dimmi cosa vuoi. Non sono più una bambina su cui fare le tue porcate. “ gli dico disgustata e lui preme la pistola sulla mia tempia 

“ Attenta a come parli. “ sussurra minaccioso “ Gira a destra “ mi dice e io giro a destra entrando in una stradina privata dove c’è una casa. “ Parcheggia e scendi dall’auto e non ti azzardare a correre altrimenti perderai le tue gambe “ minaccia e io faccio come ha detto. Potrei togliergli la Pistola ma non sono abbastanza vicina. 

Ci fa entrare in questa casa e mi spinge verso la Cantina. Spalanco gli occhi per ciò che vedo.   
Il muro è tappezzato dalle mie foto. Foto da quando ho cinque anni fino ad ora.   
Foto di me mentre vado a scuola, mentre vado in palestra, mentre gioco a calcio, mentre esco con Costia, Anya e Luna . Foto inquietanti di me mentre dormo, mentre studio.   
Mi sembra di svenire.   
Mi manca l’aria quando noto foto di Clarke da quando si è trasferita qui. Foto di noi due che battibecchiamo , di noi mentre lavoriamo come bidelle, di noi mentre dormiamo, di noi mentre facciamo l’amore, di noi mentre siamo nel cimitero. 

Inizio a sentire che un attacco di panico si sta impossessando di me 

“ C – come… come hai fatto… “ chiedo in un sussurro 

“ Quando quella troia di tua zia mi ha fatto arrestare sono scappato dal carcere. Non te lo ha detto? “ dice soddisfatto “ Mi sono nascosto per anni per non farmi trovare e mentre mi nascondevo non potevo fare a meno di pensare a te “ sussurra sfiorandomi la guancia e mi scanso successivamente aver provato un senso di disgusto 

“ Ci hai spiati.. Per tutta la mia vita.. “ dico senza fiato e incredula 

“ Eri così bella. La più bella di tutte. Avevi perso i tuoi genitori esattamente come me. Noi avevamo un legame speciale. Lo so che lo sentivi anche tu “ sussurra malizioso e a me viene la nausea immediatamente 

“ Sei .. Sei un maniaco. Uno stalker ! “ inizio piano per poi alzare la voce “ UNO PSICOPATICO! “ 

“ IO SONO LA TUA SALVEZZA!! “ urla facendomi trasalire “ Anni e anni di insegnamento su quanto l’amore sia debolezza e poi arriva quella sgualdrina che rovina tutto. “ sussurra in disprezzo “ Lei non può averti. Tu sei mia.. Sei la mia bambina “ sussurra più piano 

Il mio cuore accelera ma devo essere lucida “ Se l’amore è debolezza allora perché mi ami ? “ chiedo tremante 

“ È proprio in questo che ti sbagli. Io non ti amo. “ mi risponde 

“ Allora perché fare tutto questo? “ gli chiedo 

“ Per dimostrarti quanto avessi ragione. Non dovevi cedere ai sentimenti, avresti dovuto seguire i miei insegnamenti. Avresti dovuto tenere la bocca chiusa e ora se non fai come ti dico perderai tutto. A te la scelta. “ dice 

“ Vuoi uccidermi ? Fallo. Ma lascia fuori gli altri. Ero solo una bambina. Ero ingenua, nel mio cervello quello che facevi non era perverso.. “ gli dico 

“ Non ho mai fatto nulla di perverso. “ ringhia “ Non ho mai toccato un bambino! “ 

“ Allora perché tenere quelle foto e quei video ? “ sussurro confusa 

“ Vedere i vostri piccoli volti prima e dopo aver conosciuto me mi faceva sentire potente.. “ sorride “ Vedervi disperati e poi con un obiettivo che vi avevo insegnato io era inebriante per i miei sensi. Ma c’era questa particolare bambina con la quale avevo un forte legame ed eri tu. Tu eri diversa dagli altri. Tu avresti fatto grandi cose seguendo me ma poi quella stronza di tua zia ha rovinato tutto “ sussurra arrabbiato “ Voglio vendetta per avermi rovinato la vita ma anche per avermi separato da te “ 

“ Allora perché uccidermi? Non capisco “ mi acciglio all’assurdità della situazione 

“ Ti sbagli nuovamente “ sorride “ Non ucciderò te. Ucciderò chiunque ti sia vicino e ti lascerò guardare. “ sussurra ad un passo dal mio volto e sento la disperazione crescermi piano piano “ A meno che… “ inizia 

“ Cosa. “ dico 

“ A meno che allontani chiunque ti renda debole e mi lascerai guardare “ dice con un sorriso storto “ sarebbe una bellissima aggiunta alla mia collezione. “ 

“ E cosa mi dice che non farai nulla? Cosa mi dice che hai il coraggio di ucciderli ? “ sussurro 

“ Non hai idea davvero di come io sia scappato non è vero ? “ sorride e io scuoto la testa “ ho ammazzato a sangue freddo le guardie che controllavano il carcere. Dopo un mese che ero fuori ho ucciso una persona a caso che mi assomigliava. L’ ho tagliato a pezzettini e ho lasciato solo la testa che era irriconoscibile. Il mio piano ha funzionato perché quegli idioti non hanno nemmeno controllato il DNA e non hanno cercato l’assassino. Hanno dichiarato Titus Devoe morto. Tua zia ti ha tenuta allo scuro di tutto perché non voleva turbarti. “ 

Ho il volta stomaco ma devo agire prima che lo faccia lui così in un momento veloce gli sfilo la pistola spingendolo a terra e gliela punto addosso tremante mentre lui sorride 

“ Non avrai mai il coraggio di uccidermi “ sorride e io tolgo la sicura dalla pistola 

“ Cosa te lo fa credere ? “ gli dico impaurita 

“ Perché sei debole “ sussurra e ingoio un boccone amaro 

“ Posso chiamare la polizia “ dico 

“ Provaci. Prova a scappare. Le porte sono tutte chiuse. La linea telefonica è tagliata. Non c’è campo sul tuo cellulare. L’ unica via di uscita è uccidermi “ dice sfidandomi 

Esito pensando alle mie opzioni ma a quanto pare questo è il tempo necessario per lui di prendere il sopravvento su di me.   
Mi tira un calcio assestato alle parti basse facendomi cedere dal dolore mentre perdo la presa dalla Pistola che lui recupera.   
Le nostre posizioni si sono invertite. 

“ Ora che hai osato sfidarmi, la situazione per te sarà peggiore “ dice ridendo 

FINE FLASHBACK 

“ Quanto cazzo ci impiega.. “ mormora facendo avanti e indietro 

“ Titus ti scongiuro. Prendi me. Lascia fuori gli altri! “ lo supplico 

“ Prenderò te, una volta ucciso gli altri e averti fatto guardare “ dice lui 

Clarke, amore mio, ti prego. Non venire. 

Perdo la speranza quando sento un’auto che si avvicina. 

Oh no… 

FLASHBACK 

Ho fatto cosa mi ha chiesto di fare quel pazzo psicopatico.   
Ho allontanato tutti ma la più crudele lo sono stata con te che hai dovuto subire quelle parole orribili. Ma dovevo farlo amore, dovevo proteggerti. Dovevo farmi odiare. 

Quello stronzo ha telecamere ovunque. Ci osserva sempre dai suoi monitor e io non posso avvertire nessuno di quello che mi sta succedendo altrimenti poi sarebbe tardi per le persone che amo. 

Ho pagato una ragazza per fingersi nuda sotto le lenzuola con me e i tuoi occhi pieni di disgusto Sono stati da un lato il mio tormento per ogni notte passata sveglia , dall’altro il mio sollievo Più grande perché hai iniziato ad odiarmi.

Ogni giorno passato senza di te è una vera tortura. Mi sento mancare l’aria e vederti così triste riempie di un macigno il mio petto. 

Ma lo faccio per te. Un giorno capirai. Un giorno avremo la nostra possibilità. 

Vederti a quella festa con Niylah e quel ragazzo mi ha spezzato il cuore. Non potevo dirti quanto fossi gelosa, non potevo dirti quanto ti amassi, quanto odiavo quel tuo vestito striminzito perché non avevo il diritto di poterti guardare mentre gli altri spudoratamente fissavano il tuo corpo che per un breve tempo è stato mio. 

Quel giorno ho ceduto ai miei istinti. Titus mi aveva proibito di sfiorarti anche solo con lo sguardo. Ma quel giorno non potevo resistere.   
È stato il mio primo errore.   
Quella notte mi ha torturata, mi ha spogliata e frustata fino a che non sono svenuta.  
Ogni colpo di frusta era alternato dal suo mantra : “ L’Amore è debolezza “   
E io ad ogni colpo non facevo altro che pensare a te, ai tuoi occhi. 

Il giorno di Natale , del tuo compleanno e di San Valentino ho preso dei regali per te e li ho messi davanti alla tua porta in forma anonima.   
Ne è valsa la pena vedere l’accenno di un tuo sorriso.   
So che non pensavi che fossero da parte mia ma so che lo hai sperato. 

La tortura di Titus però è stata diversa dalla prima punizione. Mi ha costretta a baciare ragazze di fronte a te facendomi rivedere tutte le tue reazioni ogni sera.   
Questo ha torturato più dell’essere frustata. 

 

Ci teneva in pugno. Aveva telecamere ovunque. Sapeva tutti i nostri spostamenti. Eravamo in trappola. 

Nel frattempo però ho avuto modo di pensare ad un piano.   
Ad una settimana dalla fine della scuola inizio ad attuare il mio piano nella speranza che funzioni. 

FINE FLASHBACK 

“ Clarke!! NON VENIRE !! VATTENE ! SCAPPA “ urlo ricevendo un pugno in viso 

“ Sta zitta! “ ringhia Titus 

“ Lexa ? “ sento la sua voce confusa e vedo i suoi occhi confusi 

“ Vattene! SCAPPA! Chiedi aiuto ! “ le urlo ma lei continua a fissare la scena davanti a sé accigliata 

“ Clarke. È finalmente un onore conoscerti. “ dice Titus e a me si gela il sangue 

FLASHBACK 

Oggi è il giorno in cui mi libererò di questo pazzo squilibrato. Ho passato mesi e mesi per trovare un modo per poter parlare con qualcuno di ciò che sta succedendo senza che lui se ne accorgesse e finalmente ho trovato il modo. 

Attualmente sono a casa ed entro nella biblioteca trovando mia zia dentro intenta a leggere un libro sui bambini. 

Octavia è incinta e probabilmente mia zia ha iniziando ad avvertire la crisi di mezza età. 

“ Lexa “ dice seria

Oramai dopo questi mesi le persone mi salutano a malapena e hanno totalmente ragione 

“ Cerchi qualcosa? “ domanda 

“ In realtà sì .. “ dico facendo finta di nulla. So di essere osservata e devo essere cauta. “ Oggi a scuola ci hanno dato questo messaggio per i genitori per la fine di questo anno scolastico. Volevo consegnartelo. “ 

“ Oh, va bene “ dice prendendo gli occhiali da lettura iniziando a leggere. Si acciglia e guarda verso di me prima di rileggere il foglio per poi sgranare gli occhi. 

Ha capito. 

“ Il preside è stato davvero gentile dicendo queste parole. Dato che è finito L’anno che ne dici di andare a prendere un gelato come da tradizione? “ dice e io annuisco 

Spero che Titus non abbia capito. 

Non potevo scrivere lettere o dire qualcosa ma l’altro giorno il preside ha chiesto di consegnare questo messaggio per i genitori e ho avuto la brillante idea di Cerchiare delle lettere per formare delle parole. 

Titus. Tornato. Minaccia. Stalker. 

Mia zia essendo così intelligente ha capito subito. 

Una volta in macchina mi chiede “ Dove? “ e capisco che si riferisce a dove sono le telecamere 

“ Ovunque Va bene “ rispondo io e lei annuisce 

“ Che ne dici di andare a quella gelateria che ti piaceva tanto ? “ chiede e io annuisco.

Stiamo andando fuori città e ci stiamo dirigendo verso un paesino qui vicino. Lì possiamo essere certe che lui non ci guarderà. 

Una volta arrivate parcheggiamo l’auto e ci allontaniamo Quanto più possibile. Una volta sicure di essere abbastanza lontane mia zia mi abbraccia. 

“ Cosa è successo ?Da quanto tempo ? “ mi chiede preoccupata 

“ Da quando ho lasciato Clarke.. “ inizio e le racconto di tutta la storia omettendo qualche dettaglio 

“ Lexa .. dovevi dircelo .. avremmo potuto fare qualcosa “ mi dice 

“ Ha telecamere e microfoni ovunque. È perfino entrato nel database della scuola e mi controlla da lì. Se avessi parlato o cercato di togliere le telecamere lui lo avrebbe saputo e avrebbe ucciso uno di voi. Non era così semplice. Mi ha tenuta in pugno fino ad ora ma l’altro giorno con questa lettera ho avuto la possibilità di avvisarvi.. “ spiego 

“ Dobbiamo chiamare la polizia “ dice mia zia seria 

“ Io non credo proprio “ sento la voce di Titus e spalanco gli occhi “ Ti avevo detto di non fare mosse stupide.” Continua avvicinandosi a noi e io mi metto per istinto davanti a mia zia “ Indra Woods , quanto tempo “ dice facendo un sorriso storto 

“ Devoe. “ lo saluta mia zia cercando di nascondersi dietro a me per chiamare la polizia 

“ Io non lo farei se fossi in te “ mormora puntandomi addosso la pistola “ alza quelle tue mani e butta il cellulare a terra “ e mia zia fa come le viene detto “ Che stupide, pensavate che non vi avrei trovate? Vi conosco troppo bene e avevo ragione “ dice “ Ora Lexa pagherai per i tuoi errori. Salite sul mio furgone e vi assicuro che nessuno morirà. Per lo meno oggi “ ride di gusto raccogliendo il cellulare da terra e non possiamo fare a meno di obbedire.  
Ci lega mani e piedi e ci chiude la bocca con uno straccio.   
Mette in moto e parte. Io e mia zia ci guardiamo impaurite.   
Non avrei mai dovuto chiedere aiuto a nessuno. 

~~~~~~ 

Siamo nel suo covo ancora legate mentre lui fa avanti e indietro. 

“ Ho deciso quale punizione ti infliggerò questa volta “ sorride inquietantemente. Prende il mio cellulare e digita un messaggio, ho una bruttissima sensazione. Finisce di digitare e mi mostra cosa ha scritto e io spalanco gli occhi. 

“ No! No per favore ! Fai del male a me ma non a lei “ lo supplico

“ Tranquilla. Farò del male a te una volta che avrò ammazzato lei davanti ai tuoi occhi “ fa una risata malefica e io non posso far altro che sperare che lei non venga. 

Fine flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero che vi sia piaciuto .. Siamo oramai vicini alla fine


	27. Chapter 27

“ Ho deciso. Vado. “ dico determinata 

“ Sei sicura ? “ mi chiede Raven 

“ Sì. Se vuole parlarmi nel nostro posto significa che è importante. “ rispondo 

“ Vuoi che ti accompagniamo? “ domanda Octavia preoccupata 

“ No, devo farlo da sola. “ rispondo e loro annuiscono. 

Ho preso questa decisione dopo tanti dubbi ed è già sera inoltrata.   
Quindi mi vesto il più veloce possibile e mi dirigo verso l’auto sperando che lei sia ancora lì.   
Il mio istinto mi dice che c’è qualcosa che non quadra ma scoprirò una volta lì se mi sbaglio o no. 

Dopo un’ora e mezza di strada arrivo finalmente nel nostro posto. Il buio e il silenzio intorno a me non è rassicurante e la strana sensazione che stia succedendo qualcosa di brutto continua a crescere ma conosco Lexa, non mi farebbe mai del male. 

Mi avvicino sempre di più e la sento urlare “ Clarke!! NON VENIRE !! VATTENE ! SCAPPA “

La sensazione che c’è qualcosa che non va cresce e in un attimo di lucidità chiamo Raven e metto il cellulare in tasca. Corro verso le sue urla e la trovo legata e inginocchiata a terra mentre le esce sangue dal labbro. 

“ Lexa ? “ sussurro impaurita e impietrita da ciò che vedo 

“ Vattene! SCAPPA! Chiedi aiuto ! “ mi urla ma io resto lì immobile 

“ Clarke. È un onore incontrarti finalmente “ dice un uomo pelato che punta una pistola verso Lexa. Probabilmente lo stesso uomo che l’ha legata e le ha fatto male. 

“ Che sta succedendo “ dico con voce tremante 

“ Clarke… ti prego… scappa. Mettiti in salvo “ mi supplica Lexa 

“ Ho detto di stare zitta “ ringhia l’uomo dandole un calcio nello stomaco facendola piegare. A questa scena esco dal mio stato di trance e reagisco 

“ Che diavolo stai facendo ! Lasciala andare ! “ gli dico avvicinandomi a lui ma lui alza la pistola verso di me e io mi fermo d’istinto con le mani alzate 

“ Qui sono io l’unico che detta leggi. “ ringhia verso di me “ In ginocchio “ ordina e io esito guardando Lexa che ha gli occhi pieni di lacrime “ HO DETTO .. IN GINOCCHIO! “ urla e io sobbalzo quando da un calcio nelle costole di Lexa e mi inginocchio immediatamente. 

“ Non farle del male.. “ sussurra Lexa impaurita mentre tossisce 

“ Farò quello che mi pare. Ferirò tutti quelli che ami. “ dice l’uomo “ Ora, torniamo a noi. “ aggiunge riferendosi a me “ È un piacere conoscerti di persona. “ dice ma dal suo tono so che non è vero 

“ Chi sei ? “ chiedo 

“ Non ti è permesso fare domande.. ma ti concedo solo questa. Sono Titus Devoe “ dice 

“ Sei .. “ mi acciglio “ Eri morto. Ricordo le notizie ai telegiornali. Eri quell’analista che fu arrestato per filmati e video di bambini e successivamente sei evaso di prigione ma poi trovarono il tuo corpo.. Come è possibile .. “ espongo i miei pensieri 

“ Sei intelligente, l’ho capito osservandoti per tutti questi mesi “ sbuffa “ Come ho già detto a Lexa sono evaso e ho ucciso qualcuno che mi somigliava. La polizia era troppo pigra e ha archiviato il caso. “ dice compiaciuto 

Mi acciglio ma poi faccio due più due “ Eri il suo analista .. “ sussurro “ Sei tornato per vendicarti “ aggiungo 

“ Esatto… “ dice e si volta verso Lexa “ Nonostante la tua debolezza posso capire perché hai scelto lei. “ 

“ Lei è speciale “ sussurra Lexa guardandomi negli occhi. E ora mi è tutto più chiaro.

“ L’hai minacciata per tutti questi mesi ? “ domando verso questo psicopatico 

“ Ovvio che l’ho fatto. È stato piuttosto divertente vedervi soffrire entrambe. Una gioia per i miei occhi. Un po’ mi dispiace doverti uccidere oggi perché poi finirebbe tutto però avresti dovuto farti i cazzi tuoi e non avresti dovuto intrometterti nella vita di Lexa. Era forte prima di conoscere te e tu hai rovinato tutto. “ dice con disprezzo 

“ Clarke.. “ richiama la mia attenzione Lexa “ Mi dispiace, amore mio. Ho dovuto farlo.. dovevo proteggerti “ mi dice “ Perdonami ti prego “ sussurra queste parole con lacrime che le scorrono sulle guance 

“ TACI!! “ urla Titus sparando in aria un colpo di pistola facendoci sussultare “ Il prossimo sarà dritto nella testa della biondina. Sono stato chiaro? “ ringhia e Lexa annuisce terrorizzata 

Ho paura. Sono completamente terrorizzata. Non voglio morire ora. Nella speranza che Raven abbia già capito la situazione cerco di prendere tempo. 

“ Non posso perdonarti .. “ sussurro guardando Lexa che mi guarda con occhi sgranati e sposto lo sguardo verso Titus che sorride compiaciuto. Forse funzionerà.

“ Clarke.. Era tutto falso.. Mi ha forzata a fare questo “ mi supplica. La guardo dritta negli occhi per trasmetterle un messaggio silenzioso che spero capisca. 

“ Non ti credo. Hai detto cose e fatto cose che mi fanno pensare diversamente. “ le dico ma con lo sguardo le sto dicendo il contrario e dallo sguardo consapevole che mi rivolge so che ha capito cosa sto facendo. 

“ Devi credermi.. Era tutto finto.. Le parole che ti ho detto, il fatto che sia stata a letto con un’altra, i baci che davo alle altre ragazze. Era tutto finto, amo solo te .. “ dice disperata.   
Amore mio, cosa ti ha fatto questo malato?  
Cosa ci ha fatto?

“ Dio. È così divertente vedervi in questo modo. “ mormora sorridendo Titus “ Ma .. È ora che voi paghiate per le vostre debolezze “ dice alzando la pistola e avvicinandosi a me 

“ Io non sono debole per lei “ dico con disprezzo cercando di raccogliere ancora più tempo 

“ Beh, questo è un evento inaspettato. Ma Lexa è debole per te quindi dovrai essere il prezzo delle sue debolezze “ risponde 

“ NO !! PRENDI ME ! “ urla lei 

“ Vorrei poter dire che mi dispiace Lexa , ma un giorno capirai … “ dice prima di alzare la pistola verso di me. 

È un attimo.   
Chiudo gli occhi aspettando la mia fine.  
Uno sparo.   
Ma non sento dolore. 

“ Lascia la pistola ! “ sento urlare dietro di me e riapro gli occhi notando che Titus è ferito al braccio con il quale teneva la pistola 

“ Come diavolo avete fatto a chiamare la polizia !! “ ringhia 

“ Getta l’arma! ORA !! “ grida un poliziotto. 

“ Devo concludere la mia missione. NON MI AVRETE MAI ! “ urla mentre prende la pistola con l’altra mano e poi la punta su di me sparando. 

Il dolore è atroce. Mi guardo lo stomaco e poi guardo Lexa. 

“ NOOOO!!! “ urla cercando di alzarsi ma è impossibilitata dalle corde che la legano.

Tutto intorno a me sembra sfocato mentre i poliziotti sparano nuovamente a Titus senza prenderlo. 

Titus si punta la pistola alla testa. 

“ Ogni cosa che ho fatto l’ho fatto per te .. “ sussurra a Lexa prima di premere il grilletto. Il suo corpo cade inerme a terra così come il mio mentre sposto lo sguardo verso Lexa che ha uno sguardo perso. 

Sento i passi dei poliziotti che si avvicinano prima a me e poi a Lexa liberandola. 

“ Abbiamo chiamato l’ambulanza, arriverà presto. Tieni duro “ mi dice uno dei poliziotti premendo sul mio stomaco 

“ Clarke “ sussurra Lexa inginocchiandosi accanto a me e mi prende il viso fra le mani “ Mi dispiace così tanto .. “ sussurra tremante fra le lacrime 

“ Non è colpa tua , amore “ sussurro iniziando a perdere le forze. Inizio a tossire e avverto il sapore ramato del sangue in bocca. 

“ Resisti.. avremo modo di parlare ma devi resistere “ sussurra fra le lacrime e io annuisco perdendomi nel suo verde. 

In lontananza sento il suono dell’ambulanza, respiro a fatica oramai ma il suo odore mi tranquillizza. Inizio lentamente a chiudere gli occhi mentre la voce di Lexa mi arriva ovattata. 

Chiudo definitivamente gli occhi e poi il buio.


	28. Chapter 28

Il viaggio verso l’ospedale mi sembrava passasse lentamente.  
Ho convinto gli infermieri nell’ambulanza a farmi entrare e hanno accettato vedendo la mia disperazione.  
Ho tenuto la mano di Clarke durante tutto il tragitto e l’ho guardata inerme mentre lottava per la vita e la morte. 

In ospedale mi hanno separata con la forza da lei per poterla portare in sala operatoria e adesso dopo un’ora che sono qui seduta sento dei passi venire nella mia direzione.   
Volto la testa per vedere Abby, Jake, Raven e Octavia correre verso di me preoccupati. 

“ Stai bene , tesoro ? “ mi domanda Abby e io annuisco 

“ Mi dispiace.. “ dico con voce rauca dal pianto 

“ Non è colpa tua, Lexa .. “ dice Jake 

“ Allora perché sento che è come se lo fosse? “ mormoro iniziando a piangere e vengo subito inghiottita dal loro abbraccio.   
Mi lascio per qualche minuto avvolgere dal loro amore e dal conforto del loro abbraccio ma poi mi stacco sentendo che non me lo merito in fondo. 

“ Cosa è successo, Woods? “ domanda Raven.   
Ha gli occhi rossi dal pianto e io annuisco 

“ Sedetevi .. “ mormoro.

Inizio a raccontare tutto da quando avevo cinque anni fino a quello che è successo da quella notte in poi .

“ Lexa.. Non dovevi affrontare questo da sola.. potevamo aiutarti.. “ dice Abby 

“ Non volevo mettere a rischio nessuno e ho messo in pericolo Clarke e mia zia… “ dico “ Aspettate.. mia zia è stata presa da Titus.. “ spalanco gli occhi ricordando solo ora di Indra che è nel covo di quello stronzo. 

“ Tranquilla, ci ha pensato la polizia “ dice Jake 

“ Ancora non capisco come abbia fatto ad arrivare la polizia “ mormoro accigliandomi 

“ Clarke mi ha chiamata e mi ha lasciata in linea e dopo aver sentito la storia di Titus ho chiamato urgentemente la polizia di Mount Weather “ mi risponde Raven “ Successivamente ho chiamato tutti gli altri per avvisarli e quando ho chiamato tuo zio, lui mi ha detto che aveva notato che tu e Indra mancavate da due giorni e non rispondevate al telefono così aveva già denunciato la vostra scomparsa. Appena gli ho fatto il nome Devoe si sono messi all’opera per trovare il suo covo e diciamo che ho dato una piccola mano rintracciando il cellulare di tua zia. Lei sta bene, non ti preoccupare “ continua 

“ Grazie Rae.. Sei incredibile “ le dico prima di stringerla forte 

“ Di niente, comandante. Ho sempre saputo che c’era qualcosa che non andava. Avrei dovuto seguire il mio istinto e indagare ma non l’ho fatto.. Mi dispiace che tu abbia dovuto affrontare tutto questo sola “ mi risponde separandosi dall’abbraccio 

“ Sono solo contenta che tu sia al sicuro.. Tutti voi “ dico indicando loro “ L’unica che sta lottando fra la vita e la morte è Clarke “ sussurro 

“ Clarke è forte.. vedrai che sopravvivrà “ mi dice Octavia dandomi una pacca sulla spalla come segno di conforto 

“ Lo spero.. “ sussurro 

~~~~~~ 

Sono passate altre due ore e nel frattempo sono arrivati i miei zii con mio cugino e Anya.  
Mi hanno strinta forte a loro e gli ho ripetuto più volte quanto mi dispiace per come li ho trattati e loro mi hanno rassicurata che capiscono e che non hanno mai smesso di amarmi.   
Ora seduta su questa sedia scomoda appoggiata fra le braccia di Anya fisso la porta in cui c’è Clarke senza battere ciglio. 

“ Vedrai che se la caverà. È troppo testarda per morire. E poi sono sicura che dovrà prenderti a schiaffi per non averle detto nulla per poi baciarti come si deve “ mi sussurra Anya e io ridacchio 

Restiamo in silenzio ancora un altro po’ fino a che non sentiamo la porta che si apre mentre un dottore esce togliendosi la mascherina. 

“ Dottore , come sta mia figlia ? “ gli chiede Abby immediatamente 

“ È fuori pericolo. “ dice e tutti emettiamo un sospiro di sollievo “ La pallottola non ha recato troppi danni, ha avuto solo una perdita eccessiva di sangue quindi ho bisogno di sapere il suo gruppo sanguigno per poter farle una trasfusione. Per il resto dormirà ancora qualche ora. “ ci informa 

“ Quanto tempo ? “ domando io 

“ Il tempo che ci vorrà. Piuttosto fatti controllare il labbro, ragazzina. “ mi dice e solo ora ricordo di averlo ferito

“ Grazie dottore, ci penserò io a lei. “ dice Abby prendendomi la mano “ Andiamo, tesoro “ mi dice dolcemente e mi lascio portare nel pronto soccorso.   
Mette del disinfettante che mi fa sussultare a causa del bruciore e poi pulisce con uno straccio il sangue essiccato. 

“ Fortuna che non è un taglio profondo o avremmo dovuto mettere i punti “ dice. Continua a pulire la ferita fino a che non finisce “ Quel pazzo ti ha fatto qualcos’altro ? “ chiede e io annuisco.   
Lentamente mi tolgo la maglietta e noto due lividi violacei sullo stomaco e sulle costole. Ma il peggio è sulla schiena. 

“ Oh mio Dio… “ sussurra. Io guardo a terra perché odio vedere lo sguardo di pietà nei suoi occhi. Non me lo merito. È colpa mia se Clarke ha rischiato di morire. 

Tocca le mie costole facendomi sussultare per il leggero dolore che avverto. “ Sembra che non siano rotte quindi sei fortunata. Non credo tu abbia qualche emorragia interna ma faremo degli esami per un accertamento “ dice e si muove per prendere qualcosa dietro di me quando sussulta “ Lexa.. Ti ha fatto questo ? “ dice con voce tremante riferendosi alle ferite oramai cicatrizzate dalle sue frustate e io annuisco “ Oh, piccola… mi dispiace così tanto .. “ dice fra le lacrime 

“ Non dovresti.. me lo merito.. È colpa mia .. “ sussurro con un nodo in gola 

Si sposta davanti a me e mi prende il viso fra le mani “ Non è colpa tua “ dice decisa “ È colpa di quel maniaco. Tu hai fatto di tutto per proteggerci e non ti ringrazierò mai abbastanza per aver fatto di tutto per proteggere Clarke. Però devi capire che io ti amo come se fossi figlia mia e quel mostro ti ha fatto del male emotivamente e fisicamente e questo mi fa male. “ 

Io inizio a piangere e lei mi stringe forte a sé. 

Restiamo così per un po’ di tempo prima che si stacchi “ Ti ricordi cosa ti dissi quella sera a cena ? “ mi domanda e io annuisco 

“ Che se le avessi fatto del male mi avresti uccisa “ sussurro 

“ Quello è un avvertimento che qualsiasi genitore fa al fidanzato o alla fidanzata del proprio figlio o figlia. Ora però devi sapere che se qualcuno ti farà mai del male farò tutto in mio potere affinché non veda la luce del giorno dopo “ dice e io spalanco gli occhi annuendo intimorita. Ora so da chi ha preso Clarke. “ Adesso metti questo ghiaccio sullo stomaco e andiamo dagli altri “ aggiunge e faccio come mi dice 

“ Abby .. “ la chiamo dopo qualche passo “ C’ è qualcosa che ti vorrei chiedere.. “ le dico

~~~~~~ 

Sono passate 5 ore e Clarke ancora sta dormendo. Il dottore ci ha dato l’ok per poter entrare nella sua stanza ma non dobbiamo svegliarla.   
Tutti i nostri amici sono qui e mi hanno abbracciata forte e mi hanno confortata.   
Sono entrati tutti tranne me. 

“ Comandante “ mi chiama Luna che ha le mani intrecciate con Niylah.   
All’inizio non accettavo la loro storia ma poi ho capito che queste due si amano davvero 

“ Luna.. Niylah “ le saluto 

“ Quindi non eri una stronza reale “ dice Luna con il suo solito sorriso da presa in giro 

“ Penso di averlo detto troppe volte oggi “ sospiro “ Mi dispiace ragazze… “ sussurro 

“ Tranquilla sei perdonata ma se dovesse succedere un’altra volta ti prendiamo a calci in culo “ dice sorridendo e io mi alzo abbracciandola per poi dare una stretta di mano a Niylah 

“ Grazie per averla protetta “ dice lei 

“ Ho fatto ciò che potevo “ dico 

“ Ragazze “ sento chiamarci da Raven “ Si è svegliata e ha chiesto di te Lexa “ mi sorride e io sento il cuore a mille 

“ Vai a riprendere la tua ragazza comandante “ mi da una pacca sulla spalla e io annuisco timorosa

 

Quando entro nella stanza Abby da un bacio a Clarke sulla fronte per poi darmi un bacio sulla guancia prima di uscire.  
Restiamo sole e ci perdiamo nei nostri occhi.   
È più pallida e mi viene voglia di prendermi a pugni per esserne stata la causa.

“ So a cosa stai pensando “ mi dice con voce rauca dopo essere stata addormentata per tante ore “ Non è colpa tua.. Quindi vieni qui “ mi sussurra e io mi avvicino sedendomi sul lettino accanto a lei 

“ Mi dispiace…. “ sussurro guardandola negli occhi 

“ Non esserlo… hai fatto ciò che pensavi fosse giusto …” sussurra facendomi una carezza sulla guancia e io mi appoggio al calore del contatto nonostante le sue mani fredde 

“ Pensavo di averti persa .. “ dico fra le lacrime 

“ Sono ancora qui .. “ mi risponde “ Sono arrabbiata con te per non avermelo detto. Gli avrei dato ciò che meritava. Ma non posso fare a meno di desiderare di baciarti in questo momento per cui .. “ la interrompo unendo le nostre labbra dopo lunghi mesi di agonia. 

Il bacio è dolce e casto. Un solo tocco delicato di labbra ma è tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno per sentirmi di nuovo in vita. Ci separiamo ma restiamo ancora vicine tanto che i nostri respiri si uniscono in uno solo.

“ Mi sei mancata così tanto.. “ sussurra facendomi venire i brividi per via del suo fiato sulle mie labbra 

“ È stato orribile essere lontana da te.. “ le rispondo 

“ Abbiamo bisogno di parlare “ sussurra 

“ Ti dirò tutto ciò che vuoi sapere “ le dico decisa 

E così le racconto tutto.  
Sperando di poter ricominciare.   
Sperando di poter essere nuovamente amata ed amare. 

Il bacio pieno d’amore che mi da alla fine del racconto è la mia possibilità per un futuro migliore accanto all’amore della mia vita. E non ho intenzione di sprecarla.

Fottiti Titus, ovunque tu sia.


	29. Epilogo pt. 1

Da quel giorno in ospedale è passata una settimana e oggi è il giorno del diploma.   
Io e Lexa abbiamo ricominciato da dove abbiamo interrotto ed è come se non ci fossimo mai separate.  
Sembra perfino che il nostro amore sia cresciuto di più.   
Per via della mia ferita non abbiamo potuto fare molto oltre ai baci ed è una vera tortura non poter essere intima con lei ma ogni notte restiamo a dormire insieme con solo reggiseno e mutande. Abbiamo costantemente bisogno di un contatto fra i nostri corpi. 

Attualmente mi trovo a scuola con mia sorella e i nostri amici aspettando di ricevere il nostro diploma.  
Sono così entusiasta di finire il liceo per poter intraprendere un nuovo percorso all’Università.   
Lexa è accanto a me che mi tiene stretta la mano e non posso fare a meno di darle un dolce bacio sulla guancia perché è la mia ragazza e posso farlo sempre. 

Essere sparata da quel pazzo maniaco è stato traumatico. Ogni tanto faccio incubi ma invece di essere sparata io, viene sparata Lexa. Ogni volta lei mi rassicura che lui non potrà più farci del male.   
Ho visto le cose che le ha fatto e mi pento di non essere stata io colei che ha premuto il grilletto per ucciderlo.  
Ogni notte, prima di andare a dormire, le bacio tutte le cicatrici sulla schiena e lei bacia la mia ferita sullo stomaco.  
Ci ha marcato la pelle ma noi spazziamo via il suo ricordo e il suo odio con il nostro amore. 

La cerimonia inizia e man mano chiamano i nostri nomi.   
Quando chiamano il mio sento delle urla fortissime provenienti dal nostro gruppo e non posso fare a meno di sorridere felicemente. 

Sono così fortunata ad essermi trasferita qui a Polis.

~~~~~

Dopo la cerimonia siamo tutti nel giardino di casa mia per festeggiare.   
Mi perdo nel guardare tutti felici.  
Chi lo avrebbe mai detto che Raven e io avremmo trovato l’amore qui.   
La guardo mentre balla con Anya e sono così orgogliosa di lei per quello che ha superato e per quello che so supererà in futuro.   
Lincoln e Octavia sono seduti sotto ad un albero mentre Lincoln accarezza distrattamente la pancia di Octavia.   
Bellamy e Murphy sono in piscina mentre si schizzano l’acqua felici.  
Niylah e Luna sono sparite da un po’ e spero che non usino la mia camera o ancora peggio quella dei miei genitori.   
I miei genitori insieme a Gustus e Indra ridono e scherzano come amici di lunga data. 

Sento delle braccia che mi circondano la vita da dietro facendo attenzione a non toccare la mia ferita. L’odore di Lexa mi circonda immediatamente e mi sento decisamente a casa. 

“ Questa è la nostra famiglia ora “ sussurro 

“ Mmh.. “ mormora lei dandomi baci sul collo.  
Gemo istantaneamente quando morde un punto preciso sul mio collo 

“ Calma , comandante, qualsiasi idea tu abbia in mente non possiamo. E credimi lo vorrei quanto te se non di più. “ le dico 

“ Mi manchi da morire e non è colpa mia se metti questi vestitini che accentuano le tue bellissime forme “ sussurra nel mio orecchio 

“ Se fai la brava dopo posso farti sentire bene.. ma adesso ti devi saper comportare “ le dico 

“ Va bene “ fa il broncio. 

Restiamo in silenzio a godere la sensazione di essere insieme quando in sottofondo sentiamo la canzone di Ed Sheeran : Thinking out loud .

“ Che ne dici di ballare ? “ mi domanda e io annuisco

Iniziamo ad oscillare lentamente perdendoci nei nostri occhi. Le sue braccia intorno alla mia vita , le mie braccia intorno al suo collo. I nostri sorrisi sinceri. È tutto perfetto. 

“ Ricordi la prima volta che ti ho incontrata ? “ mi sussurra 

“ Sì. Eri una stronza totale. “ alzo gli occhi al cielo per il ricordo 

“ Ti devo confessare che ti sono venuta addosso di proposito “ mi dice 

“ Con quale scopo? Quello di trattarmi male per poi portarmi a letto ? “ alzo un sopracciglio 

“ Esatto. Ma ovviamente tu dovevi scombinare i miei piani e dovevi lasciarmi a bocca aperta e asciutta. “ mi risponde sorridendo 

“ Te lo meritavi “ mormoro “ Dato che siamo in vena di confessioni.. Quella volta ti ho rubato il parcheggio di proposito “ ammetto mordicchiandomi il labbro per non ridere 

“ Lo sapevo ! “ dice “ Ricordami di punirti come si deve la prossima volta “ mi fa l’ occhiolino maliziosa 

“ E quale sarebbe la tua punizione per me, comandante? “ le chiedo provocandola 

“ Mmmh… potresti essere la mia schiava del sesso personalizzata oppure…. “ incomincia 

“ Oppure ? “ le chiedo curiosa. 

Mi sorride mettendosi in ginocchio e io mi acciglio 

“ Oppure.. potrei punirti costringendoti a passare il resto della tua vita con me... Clarke Elizabeth Griffin .. Mi vuoi sposare ? “ mi chiede con voce tremante mentre apre un cofanetto rivelando un bellissimo anello 

Noto solo ora che tutti sono in cerchio e ci fanno video e foto mentre ci guardano in attesa della mia risposta.   
Sono sotto shock. 

“ Beh… “ inizio guardando Lexa trattenendo il sorriso “ Forse preferirei la prima opzione “ dico 

La vedo spalancare gli occhi e poi scoppio a ridere inginocchiandomi davanti a lei prendendole il volto fra le mani e baciandola con passione.   
Sento fischi di approvazione in sottofondo.  
Quando ci separiamo respiriamo a fatica 

“ È un sì? “ mi sussurra 

“ Mille volte sì, amore mio “ le dico sorridendole prima di permetterle di inserire l’anello nel mio dito e poi baciandola con amore e passione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il prossimo sarà il capitolo finale :)  
> Se per la proposta vi sembra un po' troppo presto posso capire ma dopo la loro esperienza penso che le due abbiano capito che la vita è troppo breve e che va vissuta fino in fondo.. E inoltre sono anime gemelle..   
> Nel prossimo capitolo ci sarà un salto temporale abbastanza lungo.. Sono abbastanza emozionata che stia per finire questa storia..   
> Grazie a tutti per il supporto, a chi ha commentato e a chi ha seguito in silenzio :)


	30. Epilogo pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siamo arrivati alla fine :)

.. 10 anni e 9 mesi dopo ..

Mi sento risvegliare da dei dolci baci sulla schiena e sorrido immediatamente ma faccio finta di dormire ancora per godermi le carezze di mia moglie. 

Oggi è il nostro anniversario e festeggiamo 10 anni insieme. 10 anni che siamo la famiglia Griffin – Woods.   
Abbiamo passato ogni giorno felici e a volte ci sono stati molti litigi per via della nostra gelosia o per delle incomprensioni ma abbiamo un ottimo metodo per fare pace ed include molto sesso. Veramente tanto sesso. 

“ So che non stai dormendo “ sussurra mia moglie 

“ Cosa te lo fa dire ? “ sussurro con voce impastata dal sonno 

“ Ti conosco da 12 anni, Lexa “ dice 

“ Mmh.. “ mormoro 

“ Sai che giorno è oggi , vero ? “ mi chiede 

“ Mmh.. Non saprei .. che giorno è oggi ? “ le chiedo facendo finta di nulla 

“ Sei un’ idiota. So che lo sai “ mi dice ridacchiando 

Mi volto sulla schiena e la guardo. È appoggiata su un gomito e mi guarda sorridendo. Gli anni sono stati gentili con lei perché è diventata ancora più bella di quando era al liceo. 

“ Sei bellissima .. “ sussurro guardandola con amore “ E oggi è il nostro anniversario, non potrei dimenticarlo mai, amore mio “ le dico sorridendo

“ Sì, è il nostro anniversario e voglio darti il mio regalo “ mi sussurra “ E a proposito anche tu sei bellissima “ mi dice dandomi un piccolo e casto bacio sulle labbra prima di alzarsi e andare a prendere qualcosa nell’armadio.   
È completamente nuda e la mia reazione è istantanea ancora dopo tutti questi anni.   
Abbiamo fatto l’amore tutta la notte ma ancora la mia voglia di lei non si placa. 

Quando abbiamo comprato casa abbiamo fatto dei lavori affinché i muri fossero insonorizzati. Sarebbe un po’ imbarazzante che i nostri figli ci sentano urlare di piacere.   
Abbiamo adottato Aden tre anni fa, appena Clarke si è laureata e ha iniziato ad insegnare alle scuole elementari arte come ha sempre desiderato. È stato un lungo percorso ma alla fine Aden è diventato ufficialmente parte della famiglia. Adesso ha 8 anni ed è incredibile quanto assomigli a Clarke nell’ aspetto e a me nel carattere anche se non è biologicamente nostro. Ama le arti marziali esattamente come me e partecipa a molte gare in cui la maggior parte arriva primo. Siamo totalmente orgogliose di lui.   
Dopo un anno Clarke ha concepito due bellissime gemelle. Charlotte e Madison Griffin – Woods.   
Sono identiche a me, hanno i miei occhi e i miei capelli ma hanno qualcosa di Clarke nel loro sguardo. Sono sicura che mi terranno legata al dito per tutta la vita, esattamente come la madre.   
Sono completamente felice con la mia famiglia e se qualcuno mi avesse detto che sarebbe stato così il mio futuro gli avrei riso in faccia. 

Clarke ritorna in tutta la sua gloria nuda e io non posso fare a meno di guardarla dalla testa ai piedi come se non l’avessi mai vista prima. 

“ Ecco.. “ mi dice mordendosi il labbro nervosa porgendomi una scatola rettangolare 

“ Clarke , non dovevi amore. “ le sorrido sedendomi e non posso fare a meno di sorridere compiaciuta notando che Clarke mi guarda il seno 

“ Avanti , apri. “ mi dice emozionata . 

Faccio come dice e i miei occhi si spalancano.   
Un test di gravidanza. Positivo. 

“ Sei… sei incinta ? “ sussurro guardandola e lei annuisce ancora nervosa “ Da quanto lo sai ? “ le chiedo 

“ Due settimane. “ risponde “ è ok.. ? “ mi chiede intimorita

“ Clarke.. Non è ok .. “ dico facendole sgranare gli occhi “ È meraviglioso, amore mio “ sorrido e lei mi circonda in un abbraccio strettissimo. 

“ Dio, ero così nervosa che non volessi “ sussurra nel mio orecchio 

“ Come potrei non volerlo , Clarke. Non vedo l’ora che un mini te scorrazzi per tutta la casa “ le rispondo 

“ Ti amo così tanto, amore mio “ mi dice e io inizio a darle dolci baci sul collo. La faccio distendere sul letto e trascino baci lungo il suo corpo fino ad arrivare allo stomaco. Le do un dolce bacio sulla sua cicatrice. 

“ Ciao , piccolo fagiolo. Sono la tua mamma e ti amo già così tanto. E amo anche la tua mami così tanto. “ dico alternando le parole con dei piccoli baci solleticando lo stomaco di mia moglie facendola ridacchiare. Poggio il mento sul suo stomaco e la guardo negli occhi. Dopo tutti questi anni i nostri sguardi sono ancora intensi. “ Anche io ho qualcosa per te “ le sussurro sorridendole dolcemente.   
Mi alzo dal letto e sento lo sguardo di mia moglie su di me.   
Prendo una busta chiusa contenente una lettera dal mio comodino e mi inginocchio davanti a Clarke.

“ Che cos’è ? “ mi domanda accigliata 

“ Apri e leggi ad alta voce “ le dico mordendomi il labbro per non ridere. 

“ Clarke Elizabeth Griffin – Woods lei è la vincitrice del concorso << Come fare ad arrivare al cuore di Lexa >> con questo buono può ritirare tre premi da sua moglie Alexandria Griffin – Woods quando e dove vuole. I premi includono : •Colazione a letto + sesso .   
•Massaggio + sesso .  
•Cena romantica + sesso.   
Ps. I buoni non possono essere accumulabili “ legge ad alta voce sorridendo “ Sei una cretina “ ridacchia schiaffeggiandomi scherzosamente con la lettera 

“ Una cretina che ami “ le dico sorridendo 

“ Una cretina che amo.. “ sussurra dandomi un bacio dolce sulle labbra che si trasforma immediatamente in uno più passionale.   
Le nostre lingue lottano per il dominio ma le concedo la vittoria come tante altre volte. Le concederei di tutto. Si mette a cavalcioni su di me facendo scontrare le nostre intimità facendomi sentire quanto è bagnata. Un gemito proviene da entrambe e ci separiamo per riprendere fiato. 

“ Quale premio vuoi ritirare ? “ le sussurro 

“ Che ne dici se adesso facciamo l’amore e poi dopo ritiro il buono < colazione a letto + sesso > ? “ mi sussurra 

“ E i bambini quando torneranno? “ le domando.

Questa notte hanno dormito dallo zio Lincoln e la zia Octavia con il loro cuginetto Abraham . Non ho mai smesso di prendere in giro Lincoln da quando ho saputo il nome.

“ Octavia ce li porterà questa sera .. “ sussurra maliziosa 

“ Quindi.. Abbiamo così tanto tempo.. “ sussurro io sorridendo 

“ Mmh mmh.. “ mormora lei iniziando a baciare e succhiare un punto particolare del mio collo.   
Inizia a macinare e a far scontrare le nostre intimità facendomi gemere di piacere. La prendo per i fianchi fermandola e facendola alzare un po’ in modo tale che possa allineare il mio pene con il suo ingresso e la penetro lentamente.   
Dopo tutti questi anni è ancora così stretta e bagnata per me.   
Inizia a cavalcarmi lentamente mentre io le succhio e mordo i capezzoli. I suoi gemiti sono musica per le mie orecchie e la raggiungo con le mie spinte. 

“ Più veloce “ le dico mordendole delicatamente il capezzolo e lei mi accontenta iniziando a cavalcarmi più veloce aumentando di volume le sue urla di piacere. 

“ Oh mio Dio ! “ grida alzando la testa in aria esponendo il suo bellissimo collo che mordo lasciando un segno sulla sua pelle chiara e delicata “ Sei così grande , Lex ! “ urla 

“ Sono vicina piccola.. Più veloce “ dico in preda al piacere e lei aumenta le spinte ancora più veloce. Le circondo il clitoride gonfio con le dita facendola stringere intorno a me per poi venire subito dopo urlando il mio nome provocando il mio orgasmo.  
Respiriamo a fatica entrambe. 

“ Ancora non sono abituata a quanto sia bello sentire il tuo sperma dentro di me “ sussurra maliziosa 

“ Non penso ti abituerai mai perché ti riempirò del mio sperma per molti anni ancora “ le dico spingendola sulla schiena e mettendomi fra le sue gambe con il mio pene completamente ancora duro dentro di lei. “ Sei pronta a prenderne altro? “ sussurro nel suo orecchio provocandole brividi

“ Sempre “ sussurra. 

~~~~ 

È sera e siamo sul divano con Aden fra di noi, Charlie su Clarke e Madi su di me. Stiamo guardando Tarzan alla televisione.

Io e Clarke siamo distrutte dalla giornata passata a fare l’amore.   
Oltre a questo però abbiamo anche discusso se dire ad Aden che avrà un’altra sorellina e abbiamo deciso di dirlo questa sera.   
Appena finisce il film lui si stiracchia facendo uno sbadiglio.

“ Mamme io vado a dormire. Abraham mi ha fatto stancare troppo giocando a basket “ ci dice e noi ci guardiamo in una conversazione silenziosa 

“ Aspetta Aden “ dice Clarke “ c’è qualcosa che io e tua mamma dobbiamo dirti “ 

“ Certo “ dice e si siede di nuovo tra di noi. Charlie e Madi sono addormentate già da un po’ di tempo ma non capirebbero il discorso anche se fossero sveglie. 

“ Io e tua mami aspettiamo un’altra bambina.. che ne pensi, tesoro ? “ dico io e lui sorride pieno di gioia 

“ Davvero ? “ dice felice e noi annuiamo sorridendogli 

“ È fantastico! “ urla felice e ci abbraccia forte entrambe svegliando le bambine “ Opsss “ sussurra colpevole per poi dare un bacio sulla fronte ad entrambe “ Ora spero di riuscire a dormire perché sono davvero eccitato per questo “ sussurra per non disturbare ancora le sue sorelline e noi gli diamo un bacio sciatto su entrambe le sue guance facendolo ridacchiare.

Portiamo le bambine nella loro stanza e appena le mettiamo nella culla si addormentano immediatamente. 

Una volta nel nostro letto mentre Clarke mi stringe da dietro non posso fare a meno di sentire l’amore che straripa dal mio cuore. 

Il pensiero che l’amore fosse debolezza da tempo dimenticato.

 

* THE END *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco la fine di questa storia. Sono davvero felice di essere riuscita a concluderla. Grazie di cuore a tutti quanti davvero :)   
> Ho in mente di scrivere una prossima fanfiction :) 
> 
> Spero che vi sia piaciuta ♡   
> Un bacio :*


End file.
